Her Soldier
by VictoriaVamp
Summary: Robin is trying to help James, a man who saved her life, figure out who he is and keep his sanity while trying to battle through the struggles that are going on through her own life. Through the struggles of their lives they form a deep bound with one another and form a relationship. But what happens when Robin figures out James is the Winter Solider?
1. Chapter 1

It had started in the rain. It was a crappy day, the kind where you just want to sit inside the whole day drinking some warm, wrapped in a blanket, and watch a good movie. But sadly, Robin had not been able to do any of that, she had been at work since five this morning. Soaked down to her skin, shivering in the cold April rain, Robin cursed herself for not getting a taxi when it had been offered to her. It had been a really long day at work and taking a taxi all the way across town seemed foolish, now it seemed foolish not to take it. With every step she took in the rain, she could feel the drops getting deeper and deeper into her skin, the tremble in her lip getting more intense every time that the wind picked up. She wished she would have brought her umbrella to work with her that day, but the weatherman had not called for rain at all today but wit the way that the whole year was going she should have guess it would have rained- or worse, snowed.

Night had fallen over the city hours ago, before she had gotten out of work, but she could tell that she was late for dinner, hours late because of something that Pepper, her boss, had made her do before she was able to leave. The sounds of a few males falling out of a local bar could be heard in the steps that were coming from behind her and that cat calls started soon after this. On any other day Robin would not have minded this, she was an attractive girl and she knew it, but on this day she did not want anything to do with five drunken fools, she just wanted to get home in one piece. They scared her, something from within her told her to run, to run as fast as she could and to pray that she could make it back to her house before they were able to catch up to her. Their voices got low, to a whisper, as they kept looking to her and that when she flung her brand new heels off of her feet and took off. She could hear the five man running after her.

" Common Love, we just want you to show us a good time!" One drunk cried out.

" I'll have the dress off within a minute." Another one called out.

" I bet that you will love it when I tear that ass in two." A third, much bigger guy cried out as she ran as fast as she could down the alleyway that connected to her apartment building when one of them finally caught her and slammed her against the wall.

" Help!" Robin cried out as loud as she could, trying to fight him off of her. " Someone please! Help!"

She knew that she would have been able to fight off one of them, they were drunk, but one girl against five men, even drunk, was a fight that anyone would lose. Robin kicked and hit hunt he pinned her to the wall, reeking of Gin and a few breath mints. She could hear the others running down the alleyway too and started to break into tears. This could not be happening to her, was all that kept going through her mind as she screamed for help. That's when one of them pulled out a knife and brought it to the girls cheek, running the non-sharp side of the blade from the side of her eye to her chin. Robin could feel her heart in her throat, the tears blending in with the rain, dripping down her dress which was tightly pressed to her body.

" Help!" She screamed out, testing the drunks, and felt a sharp pain on the side of her face that made her scream out again.

" Common, you act like you don't want this." The male that was in front of her whispered into her ear as she quietly wept as he ripped her skirt clean up the side.

" Leave her alone." Was all she heard from behind the man before he was pulled off of her.  
" Why don't you just get out of here, Friend, we have no issues with you." One of the guys, the big one, said with his hands up.

" Get the hell out of here and we wont have any issues." The man said as he placed himself between the drunks and Robin.

" Can't do that, Friend." Another one said, though she could not see her hero's face, she could see by the clenching of his fist that he was happy about this.

" I was hoping that you would say something like that." Her hero smiled as he slammed her fist right across the side of his face, sending the drunk right into the wall.

" Knife!" Robin called out as the man that had been in front of her ran right for her hero, hitting him in the side with it.

What happened next was something that Robin could not believe. First of all, the guy had a metal arm! Without even flinching about being stabbed, her hero just takes the man by the throat and slams him up against her apartment building, cracking a few bricks as he did so, before allowing him to drop to the ground. The three that were help unharmed help the others up and started to run away, leaving Robin to just stand there with her mouth hanging wide open, starring at the man who had saved her. All she could do was look from him to the way that the five drunks had run, before she noticed that the rain was not the only thing getting the mans shirt wet.

" Oh my god, you have been stabbed! We need to call 911 and get you to a hospital!" She said as she ran over to her hero.

" No!" He yelled as he finally look to her.

His eyes were a beautiful shade of brown with little specks of blue in them that just took her breath away with how much sorrow they had within them. Everything about him really just made her more intrigued with him though, Robin could have sworn she had seen him before. As he tried to walk away from her, it was Robin's turn to pull on a man's arm, swinging him around and looking to her. She was frightened at first, he looked like he may slam her against the wall with that metal arm and bash her skull in.

" If you are not going to go to the hospital, you should atleast have someone make sure that you are not going to die from internal wounds. Common, I'll clean it up and if it needs stitches I have some pretty steady hands." She smiled sweetly to the man whose scowl slowly started to shift into a worried look.

" No. . . I could not make you do that for me." He hesitated and tried to pull away as she lightly kept pulling the man from the alleyway.

" You just saved me from being raped and possibly murdered. In any crappy romance novel I would be taking you up to my room to have heated passionate sex." Robin smiled as she heard the man nearly choke as she pulled him into her apartment building, past Mark the doorman, she leaned in close to the man to make sure that Mark would not see the fact that the man had a knife impaled into his side. " Don't worry, you don't have to be so worried about that."

" Is that so?" He said with a playful smile as she pressed the button to the elevator.

" Well I mean we are in New York City, and you do seem like a cute guy and all, but I really doubt that my roommates would appreciate me having a one night stand with someone on a school night." Robin said as she pulled him into the elevator and hit the button to the 22nd floor.  
" So how does a girl like you find yourself alone at eleven-thirty at night, running home in the rain, in the city that never sleeps?" He asked lightly.

" Work was a bitch today and I couldn't get out until I finished what my boss needed me to get done. So low and behold at eleven at night I get out, refuse to take a taxi, and well you get the rest. I lost a pair of heels from that." She sighed as she curled her toes around the dirty, but dry rug of the elevator. " So, my knight in shinning armor, am I going to get your name anytime tonight?"

" It's. . . it's. . ."

" Listen dude, if you don't feel like telling me, tell me a lie then. I just wanna know the name of my rescuer." Robin smiled, the guy really did not know how to lie well anyway.

" James, it's James." Robin smiled to this as she tugged him out of the elevator and down the dimly light hallway that just went in a straight line. James, she liked it, though it did not fit him very well.

" Nice to meet you James, my knight, I'm Robin." She said lightly as she pulled her keys out of her coat pocket, body still shaking from fear and cold as she tried to put it into the key hole but found that she was shaking too hard when the cool of a metal hand was placed on top of hers and took the keys from her and did the locks to her apartment.

" Steady hands, huh?" James smiled down to her lightly.

" Only when they've gotta be. Now hush, they're gonna be asleep." She said as she flipped on the light to her kitchen to find that both her siblings were asleep on the couch with the news on.

" And _those _are your roommates?" James said with a wider smile as he stated more than questioned them.

" Don't start to think that they're mine. Their my siblings." Robin said as she pulled out a chair for her knight to sit on. " Now don't you dare try to slip out the door, I still gotta go back and find my shoes sometime between now and tomorrow and I would hate to have to hunt those and you down." She demanded from him as he placed his hands up with a soft smile as she lightly went to the living room part of her apartment and lightly woke up her two kid-siblings.

They had fallen to her hands when her parents had died, terrible accident at work that no one really brought up anymore. Robin knew that there was no one else that would be able to take care of her siblings, there was no one else left in her tiny family _to _take care of them, so Robin dropped everything that became the mom and the sister of her always shirking family. Cecilia was five, blonde like their mother and the joy to the family. Simon was twelve and kind of took on the role of playing big brother to Cecilia when he had to, he was trying so hard to be the man of the family that it really wore him down and no matter how hard Robin tried she could tell that it was eating away at the boys childhood. As she picked up her little sister, she could tell that her brother had already picked up on the fact that there was someone else here.

" Did Stark finally say yes to a _date_?" Simon asked lightly, as Robin rolled her eyes and gently nudged him.

" No and I told you, I do not work for _Stark_." Robin hissed as she lead them back towards the twos room.

" He looked familiar though, is he one of your old modeling friends?" Her brother asked as he kept looking back down the hall towards the kitchen. " What the hell happened to your face?"

" No, but he really does seem familiar. He just saved me from. . . from getting mugged, well after the guy took a good slice out of my face, and I'm just fixing-"

" I really don't want. . . or have any energy to pry tonight." Simon said with a yawn before opening the door to a room that was on one side filled with superhero crap and the other side was skateboarder junk.

" Still odd that she could not have liked princesses." Robin sighed as she placed her sister into the bed that had the avengers comforter on it.

" I don't know. . . I mean I would take that Black Widow-"  
" Shut the hell up before I come over there and smack the shit out of you." Robin said as she lightly kissed Cecilia on the forehead and then walked over to her brother and fist bumped him. " Night, Jerk."

" Later, Brat." She could see the smile on her brothers face as she left the room, in the bathroom to pull the rubbing alcohol out of the cabinet under the leaking sink, and walked back towards the kitchen to find that the man looked like he was about to bolt out of her apartment.

" Don't even think about it yet. . . you still have a knife in your side." Robin playfully glared to James as she moved to the far end of her small kitchen, pulling out some needle and threat, then opened top shelf and pulled out a bottle of Vodka and slid it in front of the man.

" What's this for?" James said as he looked from her to the bottle.

" Its the best form of pain medication that I have in this house, seeing as you won't go to the hospital, you may need it." Robin said as she got down to her knees and started to look at the knife wound. "

Looks like it didn't go in far enough to really penetrate anything too important."

" Are you even old enough to drink?" James asked.

" Don't ask dumb questions." She was nineteen, she had gotten in from a friend of a friend a few months back.

" Are you a nurse?" James asked as Robin just started to laugh.

" No. . . but my mother wanted me to be. Here, hold this," Robin said as she pulled the towel off of her stove, " When I pull this out it is going to start bleeding a lot and we are going to need to stop it from bleeding too much. I'm going to try and clean it out, and then we'll get to stitching it up." Robin nodded as she looked up to James, she could tell that he knew that she was fighting not to faint and was scared as hell.

" You know I could probably just do this on my own. . ." He said, hoping that would make her feel better.

" No! You saved me, I'm going to save you now get ready to put pressure on it." She said as she grabbed a hold of the knife and started to pull it out.

* * *

James's side was patched up pretty well. Though Robin felt like she was going to either vomit or faint ( or possibly both ) she was happy to know that it was patched and had stopped bleeding. James not even once flinched or really looked like he was in pain at all, he just sat there and allowed her to pour rubbing alcohol into the wound and then she started to stitch away. Once she felt like the room was back the way that it was supposed to be, she was the one to take the first hit off of the bottle. It was chocolate whipped cream flavored, though that did not help it taste any better, she took a long drink off of the bottle. He had cleaned up her face after. It may have needed a stitch or two but she was not like him, she thought that going to the hospital would have been better and just allowed him to clean it up as she kept drinking off of the bottle before she handed it to him to take a few swigs off of.

They spent the whole night up with one another. Nothing romantic, just talking and drinking. Robin doing most of the talking, but James seemed like he was hanging off of every word that she said. James was something that she had never seen before, he was like no man that she had ever come into contact with before. He was charming in his own way, but everything about him told a story of deep sorrow and regret, and there was the fact that Robin could have sworn that she had seen him somewhere before. But when James smiled, it was like the whole room light up, they were so rare, true smiles like the ones that he did, that it was a beauty all on its own. Robin really just wanted to call out of work the next day and just sit there the whole night and stare into his eyes, tell him to tell her his story, and in that way she would be hanging off of his every word, because she knew that he had a story that would be worth listening to. Never did James come onto her, not when she was sober and not when she was tipsy either.

She could not tell when they finally fell asleep, but when her phone alarm went off at six-thirty, it seemed like she had only been asleep for a couple minutes before she stumbled into the kitchen and started to make herself a pot of coffee. Robin debated calling out of work and just going into her bedroom and sleeping off the day, she even thought that Pepper wound understand her calling off work, but she needed the money pretty badly. Besides, someone had to make sure that the kids actually got out of bed and got on the school bus. She also had to make sure that they had lunches packed and that they had something to eat before they went to school as well. All Robin could so was sigh as she pulled some peanut better out of the cupboard and shuffled to the fridge, grumbling the whole way, as she pulled out eggs, milk, and jelly and started working on both the kids breakfast and lunch, hoping that she was not putting ingredients where they did not belong.

" He's still here?" Simon yawned as he, half awake, pulled the orange juice out of the fridge and poured it into two cups.

" Yep. I. . .I don't know if he really has anywhere to go." Robin sighed as she tried to shake the fuzziness out of her brain.

" So is he going to be our bum then? We're just going to start a homeless shelter here?" Simon whispered.

" Only if they save my life." Robin said as she placed the scrambled eggs onto a large plate, that was the only way that she could get her sister to eat eggs, scrambled.

" Good-morning!" Cecilia said as she skipped around to the dinning table in the kitchen.

" Shh Celie, we have company that slept over last night." Robin said as she placed her index finger to her mouth as her little sister whipped her head to the couch to find the big man on the couch.

" Oh. . . sorry." She said with a smile as she skipped to her place at the table and ate her breakfast, everything with that little girl had to be happy, it was not in her system not to be happy.

Robin had called and said that she would be a little late to work, personal issues. She had made sure that the kids had gotten onto the school bus before lightly placing a blanket onto the man who had taken over her couch. She did not want to wake him, he looked like it wast he first time that he had found peace in awhile, but she also knew that she had to talk to him. Robin was not a dumb girl, she knew that if she left this man in her house that there was a probability that she would come back to find that there was nothing left of her house, that James had taken everything and left. But she still felt like there was a debt between the two of them that she was going to have to pay off.

So she lightly nudged the man, but before she knew what happened she found the metal arm wrapped around her neck, cutting off all form of air. She was so stunned that she could not do anything besides choke on the lack of air. But James finally noticed that it was her and dropped her instantly, taking in deep breaths and refusing to look at her as he did this.

" You've been through some shit I see, Afghanistan?" Robin asked as she looked to James to find that he was finally looking back at her.

" No.. . . no. . . I should get-"  
" No. Don't worry about that, I mean it was freaky and everything and I should probably call the cops but I' not. Stay here, sleep off the alcohol. I've gotta get to work, I'm already late and well money doesn't grow on trees." Robin shrugged as she pulled herself up from the ground.

" I really couldn't."

" Well thank god I am not asking then. Stay. Sleep." She said as she handed him a throw pillow to place under his head as she walked to the doorway and pulled on a pair of flats. " And if you think that you could steal anything just know, the doorman may be lazy but he ain't stupid, he'll call the police on your ass." This made James smile lightly.

" Thank you." He said.

" And if you want . . . just if you want though, it's spaghetti Friday and I could always pull up another chair for dinner. I mean my brother and sister are going to be off with their friends tonight and if you wanted I could make enough for two . . . if you want that is, no pressure." She found that she was really nervous to ask a man, with a metal arm, that she was not too sure if he was homeless or not, to have dinner with her.  
" I'd like that." James said with a soft smile as she smiled widely.

" Well if you still think that when you are sober again, just tell the doorman that you are here to see me at around seven? I should be out of work by then and have dinner made, just come on up." Robin said, hoping that he was going to show up as she shut the door to her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

She had taken a taxi into work that morning. Though her heart nearly refused to allow her to leave her apartment for so many different reasons, she knew that money never grew on trees and she had two little mouths that needed to be fed. She had not found her shoes on the side of the street from the back of the car, though she had never expected to find those shoes again, in New York you drop something and someone is bound to pick them up within seconds. She tried to not look at the man that was driving her to Stark Industries Headquarters as he kept starring at the large gash that was in her face. Hell, everyone took a second glance at her when they saw the swelling line down her face.

Robin tried to look to the ground as she tapped her ID off of the entry pad and pushed the doors open, starring at her feet as she moved to the elevator. She knew that she must have looked like hell with the way that her hair was pulled into a bun with her bands hanging as close to her cheek as it could. Her normal bright heels that made her a couple inches taller were no where to be found, she honestly didn't dare wear them with what happened the night before. She just wanted to get up to her office and get her work done without having to see another person the whole day. She planned on eating lunch at her desk and hoped that Pepper had not planned anything too hard for her to do today, she doubted that she would have been able to make it through the day of being around people. As she entered the elevator though, there was a friendly face waiting for her within it.

" Damn girl, you look like hell. I told you not to get frisky with that dom a couple floors down from you, he is no good to a girl with your sharp cheekbones." Jordan, one of her only friends at work, said as he lightly touched the girls face without any form of permission.

" What can I say, he was kinky as hell and I didn't call him master enough times so I got it to the face." Robin smiled, knowing that the man could see through all of her lies.

" So what really happened, little bird?" Jordan asked as he lightly touched around the wound, making sure that it was not getting infected or whatever his pre-med classes had taught him to do.

" Rough night last night. What can I say, I should have just paid for a cab when it was offered to me." She sighed as she leaned her body against the railing of the elevator that was going to the top floor.

" Well I see that someone helped you out though, this was cleaned up pretty well and I know that you do not have the guts to be able to do this without a fifth of tequila in you. Who was he?" Jordan asked with a smile as he started to work on her hair, fixing it so that it would fall across her cheek.

" His name is James." She smiled as Jordan gave her a look, she knew that look so well, he was mixed with shock and happiness with a little bit of jealously.

" James is a regal name and he saved your ass? He seems hot." Jordan smiled as he was finally happy with the way that he had done her hair.

" He's. . . he's cute. He saved my ass last night, I will agree with that, he took a knife for me. But there is something so. . . different about him than all of the other guys that I have ever even seen." Robin sighed as she started to remember last night.

" So you mean that he is not a complete and utter asshole who is only planning on having sex with you and then leaving your hot ass? Girl please tell me that you are meeting up with this man again?" Jordan asked as his hand on the button that did not allow the elevator doors to open.

" Yes, well I mean I hope that I am going to meet up with him again. I asked him to come back to my house tonight for some dinner and I hope that he does show up." Robin smiles as her best friend gasped.

" So you mean that he knows where you live already? Little bird you must really have something with this guy, I could not get you to tell me where the hell you lived until I came out of the closet!" Jordan said with his hands over his mouth, stunned with the way that his friend was acting.

" Listen, I knew that you were gay within the first five minutes that I knew you. It is not something that you can hide when you stare at Tony Stark's ass. Secondly, _he's at my house right now recovering from a night of drinking with me_." Robin hissed as she slide the mans hand off of the button, allowing the doors to open to a lavish office.

" Girl! Did you do that nasty with a man that you barely know! You know how I feel about a crappy romance novel ending!" Jordan nearly screamed as he chased after his best friend down past the first level of security and into the office that was in front of Pepper Potts office.

" No Jordan, I did not have sex with a man that saved my life last night, we had a couple of drinks while I stitched him up and then slept for like three hours, he was still pretty messed up when I was getting ready to leave so I told him to sleep it off in my apartment." Robin sighed as she sat down in her chair, trying not to flip her hair out of her face, as she booted up her computer.

" You didn't make the boy do the walk of shame? Man I would have done it in a heartbeat." Jordan sighed as he looked over his friend one more time. " He must be one _fine _piece of ass then."

" Jordan, what the hell are you even doing here today? Pepper doesn't have any appointments today, she doesn't have anywhere that she needs to be, she's not even leaving the office today, why is her make-up artist here?" Robin sighed as she was still not awake enough to deal with her friend.

" No, but we are all going out to lunch today and- what happened to your face Robin?!" Pepper said as she ran from her office door to the girls side, nearly ripping the all of the tissues out of the box that had been on Robin's desk as she did so.

" She got into some type of a fight last night. Seeing as she didn't get out until way late into the night last night and was too stubborn to go out and get a taxi, you can only imagine what the hell she went through last night." Jordan said with his arms crossed, unhappy with the way that their boss worked his friend.

" I am so sorry Robin! I know that you have to go home and take care of your siblings after leaving here and do you know how sorry I felt after leaving you here to do all that work all on your own? I should have never left you to do all of that." Pepper was nearly on the verge of begging for forgiveness.

" I'm fine, don't worry about it and Jordan stop being such a prude about it, this is work and you should really stop guilt-tripping our boss before she fires you since we both know that this is the only good job that you will ever get." Robin hissed as Pepper started to put pressure onto the wound. " It's already been cleaned out and Doctor Jordan has already gave me the okay to work. Now what is this about lunch?" Robin asked with a smile.

* * *

Pepper had basically paid Jordan and Robin to go out shopping and eating with her. This was something that they only had done twice before, it seemed like once a quarter Tony Stark with hand Pepper a platinum credit card and tell her to have fun with it. Pepper would take out her two favorite people, one of them was always Robin and the other was usually Jordan, and they would have a day full of eating and shopping. Pepper was a nice person and if she even saw Robin looking at something, she as charge it to Tony's credit card and that would be that, Robin could have a whole new wardrobe by the end of the night. So when it slipped that Robin had her first date in over a year and a half, it became a day of shopping for a sexy dress, a new pair of heels, and finding a good bottle of wine for the night in.

Robin had not put much planning into what she was going to wear, how she was going to look, or what she was going to do for drinks for that night. All she really cared about was getting back in time for the dinner date. So when she, and Jordan, spilled back into her house with bags filled with clothing and wine, they were shocked to what they saw. The house was spotless, there was not a sign that there was three people living in this house or that there had been blood going from one end of the kitchen to the other the night before. She was shocked to find that the man not only left everything in her house, but that he also cleaned in on the way out. As she placed her bags on the ground she could hear the little feet of both her siblings running down the hall to look at her, the shocked looks on their faces as well.

" This so was not me." Robin said as she looked around the house one last time.

" He is such a keeper! Can we hook up a camera so that I can see what this guy looks like?" Jordan whispered into the girls eat as she pasted by and placed some of the bags onto their small dinning table.

" We were just heading out actually." Simon sighed, he was in one of his moods where he hated everyone and everything. " I see Miss Potts took you out today, end of the quarter?"

" Yep and okay. Give me a call when you get to Brendan house and make sure that Cecilia actually _gets _into her house before you ride off on your skateboard this time, okay?" Robin asked as she gave her little sister a kiss and fist bumped her brother.

" That was _one _time and she got into the house fine!" Simon sighed.

" She waited for over an hour before the doorman figured out she was outside and let her in! It was the middle of winter!" Robin sighed to her siblings. " Celie you give me a call if you need anything, okay? If you still wanna call me before you go to bed you do it okay?"

" Okay Robin, have a good eek-end." Her sister said with a wave as Simon lead them out of the house.

" Bye you guys! I love you!" She cried out, knowing that it would comfort her sister and annoy her brother.

" You've done really good with them, you know that?" Jordan said with a smile. " Now do we even know if they guy is going to show up?" Robin snorted at this, she had been putting the whole thing behind her because of the pit that would just appear in her stomach at the thought of it.

" Nope. Hell, I don't even know if he would show up again!" She sighed as she started to pull different things out of the cupboards. " Do you think that he likes his sauce with garlic?" To this it was Jordan who started to chuckle.

" How the hell do I know how a straight man, _your knight_, likes his spaghetti sauce?" Jordan chuckled as they started to work on everything together.

* * *

Jordan had done her hair and make up in a way that made it look so good but also as if Robin had done it herself. She was wearing a simple black dress with the skirt going to her knees. She could feel her heart in her chest as she light a candle hear the kitchen, a scented candle that smelt like rain hitting grass, something simple that smelt so good to her. She didn't know why she was so nervous, it was not like she had never been on a date before, but this one, this guy, he was different on so many levels. Hell, she didn't even know if – that is if he showed up – he considered this a date or a quick meal with a girl that was semi-pretty. It was fifteen minutes past seven when Robin started to feel down about everything, chuckling to herself and wondering why she even thought that the man would come back anyway. She shook her head as she started to put away the nice wine glasses that she had gotten on her day out and that's when there was a faint knock at the door, something that made her heart skip a few beats as she heard it once again.

She tired not to run to the door, to keep calm and to just walk to the door, but even so she probably had opened the door far too soon and caught the man in mid-knock. Robin smiled and felt herself blushing as she tried to play it off like she had not rushed to the door by leaning on it lightly. But then felt her mouth hang to the floor as James pulled a beautiful bunch of flowers out from behind his back that made her just stand there with her mouth open and her cheeks getting redder than before. She could hear James chuckling as she just started from him to the flowers then back up to his face.

" You. . . you got me flowers?" Robin finally asked with her hands going up to her mouth to hide the fact of her blushing. " They're beautiful!"

" Yeah, I thought that you would like them. They reminded me of your eyes which are even more beautiful." James smiled to the girl, it was a small smile, but it took her breath away anytime that he smiled to her.

" Stop." Robin could feel herself blushing harder as she lowered her head so that her hair was finally covering her red face. But she felt his fingers softly remove the hair from her face so that they were looking at one another again.

" No, you are a beautiful girl and you deserve to hear it." He whispered lightly as the woman from two doors down came out of her apartment and looked at the two of them.

" Do you wanna come in?" Robin smiled as she waved to her neighbor and pulled the door open, allowing the man to come in.

" I'd like that." James said as he entered her small apartment, this time it was light up and in its glory for him to see.

" How's your side doing? I was kind of worried that I was going to come home to find that you were bleeding out or that you bent the wrong way and was sent to the ER because they thought that I had stabbed you or something worse." Robin asked as she took the flowers from the man and placed them into the only vase that she had.

" I've been through worse." James said and that made her a little nervous, a man who had been stabbed the night before and allowed a girl with no medical knowledge to stitch him up had been through worse? That's when she looked down and remembered the fact that he had a metal arm.

" Afghanistan? Iraq? Or were you just fighting off some other girls worst nightmare?" Robin asked as she placed two wine glasses on the table once again.

" None of the above." James replied with and she could already tell that was a far as they were going to get with the whole arm situation. " So how is your face doing?" James nodded to the slice on her face.

" Well I think that it would be a lot better if people stopped starring at it as if I brunt off half of my face. I have had two people look at it and panic thinking that I sliced my face open and needed stitches and everyone else just looks at me like I am a victim." Robin sighed.

" Well you were. . ."

" Shut up. I'm fine. But I just feel like it could have been a lot worse, like I could have been _stabbed in the side_ or something." They both chuckled at this, though Robin though that James was just chuckling at whatever she found was funny.

" So I made the sauce with a little extra garlic, with the siblings around I never get to put garlic in anything, Cecilia, my little sister, hates garlic anything with it in there she refuses to eat it." Robin said as she placed a pot with the sauce and another with the spaghetti in front of the man who looked at it as if it was something that he had not had in years.

" Garlic is good." James said with a nod as Robin started smiling widely as she pushed her hair out of her face and sat down across the table from the man.

" So a man who can kick ass, save a girl from monsters, brings her flowers,_ and _like garlic? Where have you been all of my life?" Robin asked as she unscrewed the bottle of wine that Pepper had picked out.

" Here and there mostly." James said as she poured some into his wine glass and felt his hand move up and around hers. " So tell me, how old are you really?"

" I'm nineteen, but trust me, I feel old enough to be your grandmother at times." Robin smiled as this made James chuckle as if it was a joke that she could not understand. " So tell me all about yourself, my hero, I fell like I split my guts to you last night and all you did was listen. Tell me about you."

" There's not too much to say about me. . ." James lightly shook his head as he took a sip of his wine.

" Well there's gotta be something interesting about you. Something that makes you, you." Robin tried to pry out of the man as she gently placed some spaghetti onto both of their plates. " If you don't start talking we are going to have to play twenty questions and _trust me_, I am the queen of getting information out of people in that way." Robin smiled as James looked at her playfully.

" Is that so?" James questioned to the girl.

" Oh yeah." Robin smiled as she knew that the game was on.


	3. Chapter 3

They had sat around, questioning one another about their lives – though James seemed to get further than Robin did -, and eating as much as they could stuff in their mouths. When James actually laughed, it was something that sent butterflies through her belly, making her giggle about his laugh. It was filled with happiness, actually happiness that seemed like he did not get enough of. The candles that had been light had nearly come to their last beams of light but the two of them were still going just as strong with their noisy questions as if they had just sat down. Robin wanted to know everything about this man,where he was born, where he lived, what he did for a living, but all she kept getting was around-about answers and she was starting to figure out something about this man. Whoever he was, whatever he had done for a living, it had left him empty and he had either regressed or forgotten a lot about his life before. . . before whatever had taken his arm away. She didn't want to pry too much, she just wanted to know about his strange man who had come into her life all of a sudden that she still felt like she knew so well.

They had made their way through the whole bottle of wine which Robin surprisingly liked, it was something that was sweet enough that she could just keep drinking in. She couldn't really read off of James to tell if he was liking it or if he was just being polite, but either way he kept drinking it as well. She kept trying to pinpoint how she knew this man, if they went to the same schools at some point, where he used to live, something or anything really to tell her why he seemed so familiar as if they had met before. She just kept starring back to his eyes and each time that he would smile she would find herself smiling as well. It was like sunshine coming in from a winters day, it could warm a whole room.

" So, how come you have to take care of your siblings? Are your parents away on a business trip or something?" James asked when it came back to being his turn to ask a question.

" First that was two questions, but no. My parents. . . their uh, well their dead. An accident took them out a year back, they worked for some top secret agency- like of like the CIA – and they, well they died. I was told that I could have put my siblings into the best boarding school in the world and the agency would have taken care of all of the expenses. But I didn't have the heart to do it, ya know? I was the only family they had left, so I dropped the job that I had, picked up one working where I do now, and now we're one family." Robin said as she gave a sad smile to the man that was sitting across from her. " I'm like the Nani of our family now."

" Whose Nani?" James asked, his brow furrowing as he tried to think about the name.

" Lilo and Stitch?! One of the best little kid movies that was name in the 2000s? You have never seen that movie?" Robin said, actually a little offended about this.

" No. . . I can't say that I have." James said, trying to hide a smile as he did so.

" _Do not_ tell my siblings that. I think that they may just about tweak if they heard you say that! Simon would act like it didn't bother him, but Cecilia, she would be _mad_. I think she would throw you on the couch and force you to watch all of the movies." Robin chuckled as she knew that her sister would do that.

" Is that so?" James chuckled to her.

" Oh yeah! I think that you would be here another whole day if she found that out, there are three- no, no four movies. She's obsessed with those movies." Robin smiled as she pulled the sleeve up from her dress and turned to show the man her tattoo. " When I got custody of them I also got this tattoo, it goes really well with everything that had happened with the three of us. Ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten."

" I. . . I like that." James said with a smile.

" Yeah, me too, I guess that is why I got it." She said as she tried to kept her face straight, talking about her family was something that she had never really liked doing, it was still an open wound. " Okay, my turn. Whats the star represent?" She asked looking to the star that was painted on his arm.

" Its just always been there. . ." James said looking to his arm as if it was the first time that he had ever noticed it.

" I'll take it." Robin sighed with a nod. " Your turn." She added as she got up from her chair and worked her way to the fridge.

" So what did you do before you got custody of your siblings?" James asked as Robin smiled from the freezer door.

" Believe it or not I was a model." She smiled as she moved some stuff around in the freezer until she found her hidden stash of ice cream all the way in the back. " I flew all around the world taking pictures and doing fashion shows. I'd been a model since I was sixteen, it was amazing, I mean you had to watch what you were eating, but it was almost like you said the word model and people would look at you as if you were a superhero. I traveled around the world, Paris, Milan, London, I even got to go to Russia a couple of times, it was amazing but always a little lonely."

She said as she pulled took some whipped cream out of the tub it was in and just flopped it down on the vanilla ice cream before taking two spoons out from the draw and placing them on the table in front of James. She pulled her chair around so that they were closed to one another and handed him a spoon with a warm smile. Robin could tell that James didn't have fun a lot, or really ever, the rugrats were away for the whole weekend and she felt like it was only fair for her to have a little fun too.

" Common, its good and I swear that I do not have cooties or anything." She smiled to James as she lightly took the spoon, dipping it into the whipped cream, and then placing a small glob onto James's noise.

" Really?" James said, trying to hide back a smile as Robin started to giggle.

" What can I say, I thought you would look better like that." She giggled as she took her finger and dipped it into some of the whipped cream again and shrieked as he smeared some of it on her cheek gently.

" You look even more beautiful now then you did before." James started to laugh as Robin sat there in complete shock.

" No! I am the one that is supposed to do the cute things like that, you are not supposed to turn around and do the same cute thing and then make it cuter by calling me pretty!" Robin exclaimed as she tried to hide back a laugh.

" I said beautiful, not pretty." James said as he took his spoon and dove into the ice cream. " Your turn." He added through bites of ice cream.

" Where do you live? I figure I should know where you live, since you know the exact location of where I live." Robin questioned, trying not to sound creepy.

" I. . . I. . . live here and there." James stated, and that's when she knew, he really didn't have a place to live.

* * *

She refused to allow him to leave that night. She made the couch out for him, telling him that he was too drunk to go home and that she was not going to allow him to leave. They had basically camped out like children in her living room. James sleeping on the couch and Robin in her lovely blue chair that she found so comfy, until she had to sleep on it the whole night. She didn't want James to slip away in the dark of the night, she couldn't stand thinking about him sleeping outside in an alley somewhere, alone and cold, when he could be sleeping on her couch. When she woke up for the finally time it was because she could hear the knock on her door and, although she did not want to really move, she opened her eyes to find that during the night James had wrapped the blanket around her body, before going back to his place on the couch. Smiling sleepily she placed the blanket back around the mans broad body and went to the door.

Not having a clue on what the times was, just that the sun was up, she found that it was Jordan knocking on her door like a woodpecker. When he was excited or really happy he would do this to her, that or when he had meet a really cute guy on the subway, then he would knock like that, but it would be even faster and harder. She opened the door, make-up smeared from one end of her face to the other, her hair a complete mess, and most likely whipped cream dried on her face, as she opened the door with a yawn. Her head hurt, her eyes did not want to stay open, and the last thing that she really wanted to hear was her chipper friend.

" Lord you look like someone ripped you in two. Girl you must have had a fun night last night, I'm guessing that he showed up." Jordan said with a smug smile coming to his face as she placed her fingers to her lips and exited her apartment. " He's in there! You better move so that I can get a good look at that boy! Did you do it with him? Was it fun and kinky? And is that whipped cream on your face and hair, please tell me that is whipped cream on your hair and face."

" It's whipped cream in my hair and face. Now will you stop yelling before the whole building knows that I have a man in my apartment?" Robin yawned as she leaned up against the door frame of to her apartment.

" Little bird, little bird, I came over to tell you that I got us a date tonight, but it seems like you can finally do that all on your own! And I thought that this man was just someone that was made up! You are going to have to tell me all about him at lunch sometime. Better yet after he does the walk of shame!" Jordan said, getting giddier and giddier by the moment.

" For the last time we didn't have sex! We drank the whole bottle of wine, sat up and talked until like midnight, ate ice cream out of the container and smeared whipped cream on one anothers face, talked some more, and I forced him to sleep on my couch. All in all I would call that a good night." Robin yawned. " What time is it anyway?"

" Eight." Jordan spoke lightly to this, he knew never to bug Robin on a date that she had off before noon.

" You came to my door, on a day where I do not have my siblings, at _eight in the morning_?! Knowing that I was most likely hung over from the night before? I should take your head for that! Mio signore Jordan, il mio pazzo!" Robin shouted to her friend.

" I love it when you yell at me in another language. So sexy." Jordan said with a smile, trying to take the anger away from the situation. " Which one was that?"

" Italian." Robin hissed, unimpressed still.

" Lemme just get a peek at the boy before I go, since I know there is no way to make you happy." Jordan said, peering around the girl, who had left the door open just a crack.

" Fine, but don't say a word and act like you have come over for something." Robin sighed as she entered her house and moved straight for her bedroom, knowing that she had something of Jordan's stashed in there and found it in a pair of jeans that were a little too tight on even her. " I don't know how you forget these things over here- Jordan!" Robin whispered as she found her friend just starring at James who was still asleep.

" Girl he has a metal arm!" Jordan whispered as he ran over to his friend, wrapping his arms around hers. " But other than that, little bird he is a ten outta ten! The boy could use a good cut, but he's a keeper. I'd love to see what he looks like under that shirt and jeans though. _Meow._" Jordan said as he looked back to James.

" He's cute okay? Now here, take your jeans and get!" Robin yawned, knowing that she would not be getting back to sleep anytime soon.

" If you don't keep him, I swear to you little bird I am going to make him switch teams in a heartbeat." Jordan smiled as James turned over a bit almost as if so that Jordan could see his whole face. "Damn! He got any friends?"

" I doubt it, now get the hell outta here." Robin said, nearly pushing him out of her apartment.

" I love the fact that I know that you were the one to mess up his pretty little face before he messed up yours. Bet you were just hoping to get in the shower with that boy and _clean him all up_!

She had figured that she would have the time to take a shower, wash the remains of last night out of her hair as she did so. The water was warm and felt good against her acting body as she worked some shampoo through her hair, and took in the fresh smell of rosemary and mint. She caught herself a few times from just belting out different songs that came to her mind for the fact that she had company over and that she also knew that her neighbors were most likely sick of her from the screeching and laughing that could have been heard through most of the night. She quickly hummed the songs that came to her mind, allowing the little bathroom to fill with different scents and steam from the hot shower as, after what felt like hours, she forced herself to shut the water off, pulling back the curtain to find that she was face to face with James once again.

Her eyes widened as her mouth dropped opened and James was having the exact same reaction. They starred at one another for some time, both of them both keeping their eyes firmly looking back at the other persons eyes. Robin knew that she was not breathing, but found that while starring into this mans eyes, that she could not take in a breath either. Then Robin remembered that she was buck naked and quickly pulled the shower curtain back around the shower and felt herself blushing and finally found that she could breath once again. She took in a few deep breaths, so embarrassed with herself as she peered around the corner of the shower curtain to find that James had the same look on his face of shock and embarrassment.

But that is when something happened that she was not expecting, she thought that he would have just walked out of the bathroom or that she would have to work her way around him to get to her towel, but neither of those things happened. James slowly pulled the towel out of the rack that was on the other side of the small, blue bathroom, and held it out and waiting for Robin to come back around the shower curtain. She could still feel the blood rushing to her face as she pulled the curtain a little more to find that James's face was also a bright red color, making her smile a little knowing that he did not mean to walk in on her taking a shower. As she took a step out from the tub she found that he was wrapping the towel around her body, before running his fingers through his fingers, she could tell that he was really embarrassed just like she was.

" So do I don't know about you, but this is a first for me." Robin giggled as she looked to the man to find him smiling lightly as well.

" I'm so sorry, I thought that you must have gone back to your room or something, I didn't even hear the shower going." James urged his point until Robin smiled widely to him.

" It's a quite shower head, don't worry about it too much. You want something to eat?" She asked as she moved past him lightly, walking towards her bedroom. " I think that I can make some french toast and if worst comes to worst, we could always have some chocolate chip Eggo's." Robin said with a soft smile.

" Eggo's?" James questioned.

" Dude, where the hell have you been living, under a rock?" Robin said with a smile as she closed her door, knowing that he would just say something like here and there or he doesn't know. His life was still a mystery to her, but she was determined to figure him out.

Worst did come to worst. The bread was starting to get moldy and Robin had used the rest of the eggs the day before to make breakfast for the kids. So, as James was showering, she pushed nearly a whole box of Eggo's through the toaster and pulled out the syrup once again. Orange juice was something that had become a morning tradition in her family since the day that Simon had come around and demanded something orange with every meal, luckily her mother had been able to tame it back to just breakfast, but that usually meant that the family was going to be having orange juice for their drink at breakfast. As the final pair of Eggo's popped from the toaster James came out of the bathroom, with his hair still dripping wet, shirtless. Robin tried not to stare at the water dripping down from his body and that is when it hit her, he was still wearing the clothes from the day before.

" I'm going to stitch up that shirt later." Robin nodded to the shirt that was tightly in James's hand. " And you are going to have to tell me how on earth you shower with that big metal arm."  
" Carefully." James said as he looked down at the table that was set with a stack of Eggo's and maple syrup. " Besides, I should really be leaving, you have already been kind enough to me and I would not want to be too much more of a bother."

" No!" Robin said, trying not to sound like she was pleading. " I am going to be home the whole weekend and the kids are not going to be here. I. . . I would really like it if you stayed here. I kind of get lonely when I'm alone and well, I feel like you do too." She said as she lightly moved her body between him and the door, lightly touching his hand.

" Why are you so kind to me?" James asked as he really seemed like he needed to know the answer to this.

" Because, you helped me when a normal person would have just walked away. Now I do not know what you are going through, to be honest I would love to but that is not my business to pry into, but I know one thing, whatever it is that you are going through, the hurt that can be seen in your eyes, I want to help you through this. You don't need to go through this alone and I want you to know that even it is small and even though its already a home to three people, you are welcome to my home anytime. Especially when it is raining." Robin smiled up to James, seeing a soft smile coming to his face as well.

" Thank you." James whispered lightly as she felt his hand wrap lightly around hers.

" Yeah, yeah, anytime. Now common, we've got some great Eggo's to eat and then I think that I have a shirt that will fit you until I can patch yours." Robin said, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing, as she pulled her new roommate back to the table.


	4. Chapter 4

It was raining yet again, but at least it was a little drizzle and it was still midday when she got back to the apartment. Robin had been out most of Sunday, getting clothes for James that she would stash in his wardrobe, which was also the underpart of the TV stand. A few pairs of jeans, some running shoes that she hoped where his size, and some new shirts – ones that did not have a thousand different holes in it from god knows what – and a hoodie because it seemed like the one that he had now was falling apart. She had gotten some groceries on her way back as well, hoping that there was going to be a good dinner for the four of them to have together for Cecilia and Simon to get to know James a little better. She hoped that everything was going to go well with the first meet and greet night, but thought of the worst.

She had tried to break the news to her brother that there was going to be another man living in their apartment, but Robin could not tell if he had been able to fully comprehend everything that she was saying or how he was going to react when he realized that he was actually going to be _staying _with them. Simon had a way of blocking out things that he did not want to hear, it was one of his traits that he had just grown up having, and Robin knew that the whole conversation she had had with her brother the night before had been one of those blocked out moments. Her sister, that was going to be something that was easy, Cecilia got along with everyone that had a pulse, though Robin would not put it past her little sister to try and make friends with the dead as well. Just just hoped that her sister would not stare too much at her new friends arm, after all she was still young and who knows how she may react to a thing like that.

But Simon, he was going to be a challenge. He had always been the one that would try and protect his sisters from the world, he saw it as his only job in the world. Her brave brother had been the one that held up the family, allowed Robin to break down and cry and hold her through some of the nights when she couldn't take being mother anymore, Simon was the rock in the family. And for this Robin was afraid to have another male in the house, someone that Simon may see as a threat, someone that may take and break his sisters heart. Robin had thought all of the different situations through down to every second that would pass as she slipped into her apartment. She was nervous but hopeful, or that was what she kept telling herself.

" Hey Tiger." Robin smiled as she lightly shook her sleeping friend on the couch, he had been doing a lot of sleeping since she had basically demanded him to stay in her apartment.

He grabbed onto her wrist hard with his metal hand, she had almost gotten over this since the first time that it had happened the day before. The first time that she did it she squirmed and tried pulling away, before James finally came out of whatever trance he was in and instantly let go of her, apologizing profusely. Every time that she had to wake him up for something to eat, to ask him what he liked to watch on tv/ what he liked to eat, or to simply check to see if he was alive was another time where she became more and more used to him attacking her wrist. From the first few times he had left a bruise on her wrist, but it was faint and already starting to heal, nothing that a little cover up wont fix up. This time was the first time that all she did was gasp before calming herself and allowing James to come back down to earth as well. Just another thing to mark up under the ' I Have NO Fucking Clue About This Man ' section of her brain.

" Easy there, it's just me, it's just Robin. You're fine, you're fine. It's Robin." She whispered as she lightly rubbed her free hand against the metal one.

" Robin." James said before looking up to her, his eyes filled with hurt, before he dropped her wrist from his grasp. " I'm so sorry." He moaned as he placed his face into his hand, half trying to wake himself up and half because of how embarrassed and annoyed he was with himself.

" Don't worry about it, I've mostly gotten used to it. But common, my siblings are going to be home soon. I wanted to know if you knew how to make homemade pizza, Celie wants it but I can't cook for the life of me." Robin said lightly as she got down to her knees and looked at James straight on. " Are you okay?"

" Yeah, I'm. . . I'm just tired. So tired." James said as he looked around as if he was seeing the apartment for the first time.

" Okay, well if your side starts to hurt lemme know because I would hate to see it get infected. You wanna help me try and make pizza?" Robin asked as she got up and started to make her way into the kitchen with a hopeful smile on her face as she heard James get up and off of the couch.

They started out nice and professional, trying to kneed out the dough with a wooden rolling pin that Robin had found stuffed in the back of her junk draw but soon enough Robin's playful side came out again. It started with just a flick of flour getting thrown in James's direction, a wicked smile on her face as she did so, trying to hide back the laugh that came to her face when she accidentally got him right in the face, making him look like a white ghost. He just stood there for a second with his eyes closed and Robin thought that he was really upset with her, he just kept taking in deep breaths and refused to open up his eyes until finally a smile from from his stone white face and a laugh erupted from his body.

" Direct hit!" Robin cheering, putting her hands up in the air with a smile before she felt a pile of flour hit her face. " Hey! I hit you with a smidge of flour! Do you know how long that is going to take to get out of my hair? You are so going to pay for that one!" Robin yelled before taking a pile into her hand and throwing it right at the mans body.

" This is a brand new shirt!" James said with a smile as he used his height advantage against the girl and started to sprinkle some of the flour right on top of her head.

" Yeah a new shirt that I got for you!" Robin shrieked as she threw flour right into the mans face before spinning around and hitting him in the stomach with some more flour.

Thankfully, they were on wooden floor that would make it easier to clean up later. What was something that they would not be so thankful was the fact that, through their laughter and shrieks, they did not hear the sound of the door opening. James had wrapped his metal arm around the girl and was two seconds away from just dumping the rest of the bag on the girls head when she flipped her flour-covered hair up and into his face, hitting him with a mixture of the two. They were covered in flour that they had not seen the two children enter the kitchen area, starring at the two adults of the house throwing flour at one another. Finally a grunt from Simon was what finally caused them to look away from one another, both moving flour-covered hair out of their faces to find two horrified children starring at the two of them.

" Um. . . hey guys, you are home early." Robin said before breaking down into a laugh.

" You seem like you had fun this weekend." Simon mumbled as he leaned his skateboard up against the wall and walked towards his bedroom.

" Simon's just grumpy, don't mind him." Cecelia said as she opened her arms up wide and started to run towards her sister without another word. Robin, knowing what her sister wanted dropped to her knees and pulled her sister into a big bear hug.

" And did you have a good weekend, Celie?" Robin asked her sister as she dipped her finger into the bag that James was still holding and lightly placed some flour onto her sisters noise.

" Uh-huh, me and Clark, we- we went to the park and we played on the playground! Her mommy even pushed me on the swing and I got really, really high up! And then we-Oh! Here, I have something for you two." Cecelia said as she squirmed out of her sisters arms and onto the ground, gently opening her backpack.

" You two?" James asked, looking to Robin with a rather concerned look as all Robin could do is shrug.

" Simon must have told her that we were going to have company, she _loves _company." Robin smiled as her sister lightly pulled out two round things out of her backpack.

" They're flo-er crones." Cecelia said as Robin got back onto her knees so that she could have her flower crown placed onto her head, chuckling at the fact that her sister could, but refused, to say her w's correctly. " Clark's mommy helped me make them and then Simon told me that we were gonna have him over and Clark's mommy helped me make a man crown!" Cecelia said with a smile as she waved around the crown that was meant for James.

" It's beautiful Celie, thank you!" Robin said as she lightly gave her sister a kiss on the cheek before picking her up so that she was eye level with James. " But you better ask if James is okay with having a crown on his head, you know how boys can get."

" Yeah, they don't like having make-up on and cool stuff like that. But do you want your pretty crone on?" Cecelia asked, giving James one of her most cutest looks that she had and Robin could tell that it was really actually melting James's heart.

" I'd love to wear my crown." James said and this made Cecelia smile the brightest smile that she had as she placed James's flower crown on top of his flour-covered head.

" Alright Celie, the pizza is going to be ready in a little bit, go and unpack all of your stuff and then get washed up, okay?" Robin said as she nuzzled her noise against her sisters flour coated noise before placing her onto the ground and watching her sister run off to her room. " Thanks for putting up with her antics by the way, she's a real sweet girl when you get to know her." Robin smiled to James as she pulled some paper towels off and wetted them before handing one to James.

" She's adorable." James said as he looked to Robin with her flower crown on her head, wiping the flour off of her face.

" Yeah well just be careful, she's more of a tomboy than she is really showing off. Soon enough she will be comparing you to all of the avengers before she gives you someone to be. I'm Thor because of loyalty and because or something else. . . I think because I am the prettiest of the three of us, her words not mine. Simon is the Hulk because of his attitude but his brains are something that are out of this world. And she's Hawkeye because she seems to think that she is some amazing bowmen, out of all of the Avengers, huh?" Robin shrugged as she moved in closer to James and gently wiped some flour away from his eye.

" So then, who will I be named?" James asked with a smile, looking down to the girl.

" I don't know. She knows not to title anymore with Iron Man, because I work with him and let's just say that she has heard me say a few bad words about him. Maybe you'll be Black Widow, she seems like she is a bad ass and so are you, I bet that you would be pretty good with a gun and you have the hand-to-hand combat down. But if she really likes you she will name you her favorite Avenger." Robin said, as she could not believe she was trying to flirt with someone with a flower crown on his head, about the Avengers. This is what her life had come down to.

" Oh yeah? And which one would that be?" James questioned.

" Captain America." Robin's smile faded quickly as James took a few steps back and looked away, a thousand yard stare coming to his entire face.

" James? Wh- what's wrong?" Robin asked as she walked over to him to find that he was just starring off to the ground as if she was not there at all. " James?" She asked as she lightly placed her hand against his shoulder, making him flinch for a moment almost as if she snapped him back to reality. " You okay?"

" Uh. . . yeah, I'm. . . I'm fine." He nodded as he looked to her, but the look said the complete opposite.

" Stop lying to me. You are so not fine, you were just in a completely different world it seemed. You don't have to tell me your life issues, though you have heard a thousand of mine in the past weekend, but if you ever want to talk about it, and I feel like you should, just know that I'm here for ya." Robin said as James nodded with a smile.

* * *

Dinner went over with little to no issues, the crust of the pizza had risen a little too much to make it look, as Cecilia pointed out, like it was a bloated cow who had not been milked for a week. But everyone seemed happy with their pizza and no one seemed to go hungry. There was no garlic in the pizza sauce, to Robin's disappointment and Cecilia's happiness, but even the creators of the pizza were happy with the outcome of the dinner. Simon tried to quiz James about the life he had before he had come into their apartment like a father would with a boy on a first date. But Simon, just like Robin, found that it was hard to get anything out of the man besides basic little things, James was anything but an open book. That is, unless it was Cecilia asking the questions, it seemed like that little girl could work anything out of the man. Though she was young and asked simple questions, she would just give him her cute little girl looks and he would do anything for the child.

After dinner the kids went back to their rooms and started to do their homework. Robin quickly took a shower, needing to get all of the extra flour out of her hair and away from any part of her bod that it had started to stick to, she felt rather silly compared to James who seemed like he was able to get it all out without even needing a mirror. She made sure this time to _lock _the door, she really did not need her brother to have another reason of hating James, and she really didn't need to have another scare like the one that she had had before. While she was washing out her hair she found herself chuckling over how many times she had had some kind of really playful fight with the man that could have pinned her to the ground within seconds over the entire weekend, which happened to be _a lot _more than any sane girl would do within a lifetime.

One she was semi dried off, Robin decided that it would be the best time to try and get some work done for the next day, knowing that Pepper had most likely left her at least fifteen different emails about things that she could do at home, if she was not feeling up to coming _in _to work on Monday. Pepper had a way of knowing when Robin did not feel like coming to work but still wanted to work, or when one of the kids was sick and she needed to be at home, or even now when she had a strange new man living in her house. So she went to her room and started to get some of her own work done, knowing that James was most likely just pass out on the couch once again. She was really starting to worry about his wound, hoping that his lack of sleep was only from the conditions he had been living in before he had come into her life.

Robin found that she had over twenty different tasks to do for the next few days from calling different people to find when they were able to come to Stark Industries for appointments to some simple tasks such as filling out thank you notes to people who had gone to Tony Stark's last charity ball for whatever it was that year. Robin decided that it would be best just to start those out as soon as possible, knowing that she had a thousand different 'thank you' cards stacked in her closet and started to fling different pairs of shoes out of her closet, not caring or knowing where they were hitting on her bedroom floor as she searched desperately for those damn cards. But that is when she noticed something, as she threw a final shoe out of her closet, she noticed that it was not falling to the ground, as she turned around to find that James had caught quite a few of her shoes.

" At first I thought that you were just mad at me." He said with a smile as he placed the shoes on her bed. " Nearly hit me with the first one."

" Sorry, I. . . I thought that you would have gone back to sleep or done something dark and mysterious on your own out there so I was trying to get some work done without bothering you much." Robin said, feeling a bit embarrassed that he was in her bedroom with it was a complete mess.

" Throwing most of the shoes out of your closet is part of your job?" James said through a smile.

" No. . . no, I was actually looking for some ' thank you ' cards for Pepper to sign. Big ball that my bosses boss puts on every year and I get the honor of filling out all of the envelopes. Ahh! Here they are!" Robin said as she pulled out some purple-themed cards. " They're last years style, but I doubt that Pepper will mind too much. . . Tony on the other hand. . . well that's up to Pepper to handle."

" Well I'm glad to know that I wont have to worry about shoes flying towards my head anymore." James smiled as Robin pulled herself out of her closet and sat on the bed, starring to the man.

" So, what can I do ya for?" Robin asked cheerfully, happy that he was here even through her embarrassment.

" I, well I just kind of wanted to be near you I guess. I hope that you don't mind me just walking into your bedroom like that, the door was open and I-" James truly seemed sorry for what he had done, running his fingers through freshly washed hair.

" Hey, the door was opened for a reason, stop being such a gentlemen." Robin smiled as she lightly pulled on the mans hand, forcing him to sit on her bed. " Your with a friend."

" Your my friend?" James asked, looking truly stunned with her statement.

" Yeah, and I hope that you are mine. Or we could go back to being roommates, but I think that friends sounds better." Robin smiled with a shrug.

" I like that, I . . . I don't think that I have had a friend before." James said lightly, a faint smile coming to his face.

" I like it too." Robin whispered as he lightly took a half of the card envelopes from her.

" Do you want help writing these names out?" James questioned, hopeful to help his new friend out.

" Yeah, that would be a great help to me." Robin said, stunned that he had been so willing to help her out.

" Well what are friends for?" James asked before he started working on the first name that was on the list of people without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

She had spent James out to pick up the kids from the subway, hoping that it would give James a chance to get to know Simon a little more and give Cecilia some time to be able to pick out a superhero for James. She didn't want him to see her like this, not just yet. Robin had been told that she needed to get the trauma out of what had happened with her parents, that she needed to release the pain and suffering from what had happened. Everyone said that it was not good to just let it stay within, that soon enough she was going to break and that her whole world would come crashing down around her if she allowed this to happen. So she picked a way to let out all of her agony, suffering, anger, and pain. It was not the normal way that people do it, most would just go off to a consular and talk about their feelings for an hour or so and that would be that, but Robin knew that she could never trust a person to just start talking with them, they'd just sit there in silence for an hour. And after the week that she had had, well she felt like she needed to do it harder and much more violently than she had before.

She light candles up all through the kitchen and living room, turned on the loudest and most intense music she could find on full blast, and she pulled her hair back to keep it out of her eyes, allowing her scar to show. When she could hear them coming to the door she felt a little bad, she could feel that she was no where near finished and the crashing and banging was most likely not helping keep James out of the apartment. Robin's noises of agony kept getting louder and getting slammed into the wall did not help her in any way, as it happened she let out a moan of pain and she could tell that James was about a half a second away from kicking the door down.

" Yeah, I knew that she would not be done. They never finish up on time." Simon smirked as he leaned his skateboard against the wall as he looked back at the panicked look on James's face.

" Calm doon James, they are only play fighting! They do this all of the time." Cecilia said, holding onto James's non-mental tightly, swinging it around as James just starred at Robin, she could see from the look in his eyes that he had been worried about her, very worried.

Her and her trainer, Matt, were tangled up in one another, arms fighting to keep each other away from ones throat. He had been trained by a special opps team and Pepper paid for her little meetings with Matt, knowing that it would be for Pepper's best protection and for Robin in the end as well. These meetings had been going on for about a half a year, Robin was learning quickly and most of the time it just turned into fighting than actually leaning any hand-to-hand combat. She had been taught some of the things that even the masters of combat could not do, she had always been a quick learner, mostly because of her parents, they always taught her to fight rather then allow the flight response take over. Robin pulled on Matt's arm as hard as she could, pulling it away from her body before flipping herself over his arm, making it twist and crack in ways that it should not do before she finally released the arm but placing her foot directly onto his chest.

This was the fun that she had, this was why she knew that she would have been able to take out one of the men if it would have only been one that night. Through the whole training session, those men was all that Robin could think about. If only she would have been able to have learned the moved quicker, if only she would have been a little more trained, she would have been able to have handled her own, she would not have gotten hurt and she would not have gotten James hurt either. If only she would have been able to work up the courage and fight off the guys when James stepped in, she could have kept him from taking a knife for her and getting _stabbed_. The whole fight she and Matt were fighting, she kept seeing her attackers face and found that it just made her fight harder because she knew what would have happened if she did not.

" I was going to ask if you were alright, but I see that you have everything under control." James said with an impressed smile as he looked from Robin to Matt. " Whose _he_?" He added.

" Matt, my combat trainer, seeing as I work for someone who is pretty important, my boss figured that I should learn to fight, you know, just in case something were to happen at work. Seeing as I work for someone who is not very liked." Robin shrugged with a smile as she looked to Matt who was shaking out his arm. " I think that we should call it a week then, yeah Matt?"

" Sounds good, I'll meet you back here next week then?" Matt asked with a hopeful smile.

Matt had tried to hit on her many times before, hoping that she would accept a date offer one of the times. Robin had just found it wrong in a way, he was training her and she had never found those trainer, trainee sex relationships exciting or realistic in any way. She hated letting him down though, he was a good trainer and he was friendly, but she didn't want anything else from him. He had brought her flowers before, asked her if she wanted to go out and get coffee or have dinner at some point, but she had always shot him down with something about the kids or saying that she was just not really ready to be seeing anymore at the moment, that she was still coping with the loss of her parents. But, it was starting to get old, all of the excuses, and now that James was in the picture, she was hoping that the man would stop bugging her for dates, but it seemed like he would just never get the picture, the poor boy.

" Same bat time, same bat channel." Robin chuckled as she shook her head and blew out a few candles that were around her, they had made the whole apartment smell like a berry-mango smoothie.

" Robin! You totally kicked his butt!" Cecilia said as she ran up to her older sister and gave her a high five. " I gotta talk to you though, _common_!" She whispered, holding onto her sisters hand tightly as she started to pull her towards the bedrooms.

" Well I guess I'll be right back, good workout Matt. See you next week!" She waved to the man who was still taking in deep breaths, she was so happy that her sister was pulling her away, she knew the look and knew that he would have asked her on a date if he had been given the chance. " Umm, James can you please make sure that Simon actually _starts _on his homework before leaving for the skate park?" Robin asked with a smile as James nodded as she hit the off button to her music as she past, being quickly lead to the backroom.

Her sister only did this for really serious, for a five year old girl that is, and when she thought that Robin needed to know about it. Cecilia drug her into her own bedroom and made her sit on the bed before she would even speak another word, going back to the door and making sure that it was shut and locked. She then stood in front of her sister, her hands pressed tightly together across her torso. She kept looking back at the door, making Robin feel a little nervous, she was so worried that something was wrong, she was going to shake her sister in a moment if she did not start talking. She could not stand the though of someone doing something to make Cecilia worry at all.

" James is Bucky!" She finally let out, nearly screaming it at the top of her lungs.

" Bucky. . . who is Bucky?" Robin said, letting out a sigh of relief knowing that there was nothing severally wrong.

" Bucky Barnes! Captain Steve Rogers _best friend_!" Cecilia sighed, stomping her foot on the ground as she did so, making Robin smile because she knew that her sister was annoyed. "The one that 'ent off to 'ar before Cap, did! You know, Bucky!"

" Honey, didn't Bucky Barnes _die _in like 1943 or something? His body was never found but that still means that he is dead, we _saw _his grave, remember? James cannot be someone who was Captain America's friend from all the way back then. Most of the people that lived in the time where Captain American first came to light are very, very old if they are still alive. Bucky Barnes is up in heaven with Mommy and Daddy, not in the kitchen with Simon." Robin said as she brought her little sister into her arms.

" But. . . but he looks _just _like him! If you cut off most of his hair he 'ould look _just like _Bucky Barnes and. . . and James doesn't remember much about his past, maybe someone bad did somethin' to him!" Cecilia tried to get her sister to understand, making Robin chuckle she as kissed Cecilia's forehead.

" I have allowed you to watch _waay _to many superhero movies. Hon he had been through stuff, stuff that he has not told any of us just yet, but I _highly _doubt that he is someone who fought off Nazi's with Captain America because _trust me _if he did, he would not look _or move _the way that he does." Robin added as her little sister sighed heavily.

" Ho' positive are you about this?" Cecilia asked to her sister, she had a thing about percentages, as if they did anything to help confirm stuff to her.

" 99.9991 percent sure that James is not Bucky Barnes, though having someone who fought against the Nazi's and knew Steve Rogers before he got all nice and muscly would be something nice, I am very sure that James is not him. It's shocking enough that Captain Rogers made it the way that he did, but I doubt that anyone else _could _have done it either. Sorry to bust your bubble." Robin said kissing her little sister's cheek this time, she hated seeing her sister down.

" It's okay, bubbles are meant to be popped." Cecilia smiled with a shrug as she looked up to her big sister.

" You are such a special little girl, you know that?" Robin smiled as she ran her fingers through Cecilia's hair.

" I have been told before!" Cecilia chipped like some form of a bird. " But can James at least be your prince charming? He seems like a good enough guy and I want you two to get married!" Cecilia said as she looked to her sister with a smile and the hope that only a five year old could have.

" Celie!" Robin said, shocked with her little sister.

" Robin!" Cecilia mocked.

" Well I just do not know if I could marry someone who is. . . ninety some odd years older than me!" Robin chuckled as her sister giggled a bit, Cecilia was way to smart for her age.

" But. . . but he is a prince, but like Aladdin, he just needs a little work! He's gonna be your Aladdin and you are going to be Jasmine!" Cecilia nodded, finishing the conversation with that as she jumped up from her sisters lap, skipped to the door, and down the hallway and to the kitchen table to do her homework as Robin simply shook her head and left her room.

Cecilia was not known for making stuff up like that, she was a sharp little kid, but on something like this, she could not take the little girl too seriously. Cecilia was a kid in love with comic books and the superheros, she was bound to make up things and make connections from the superhero world and the world that was really around her. Robin was a little surprised with the way that Cecilia had picked someone that Robin barely heard about, someone that they had seen while on their trip in DC in the Captain America part of the Smithsonian. That was soon after she had gotten custody of them, Robin thought that it would be good to get them out for a half a week, become a family with them once again and decided to take them to DC for a bit. But the picture of the Howling Commandos she remembered the way that Bucky Barnes had looked and she even had to admit, James did look a hell of a lot like Bucky, but then she just shook her head, how the hell _could _they be the same person?

" What was _that _all about?" James questioned as he looked down to the little girl with pigtails and then up to Robin.

" Oh just how she thought that you were-"  
" It's top secret girl stuff!" Cecilia yelled as Robin just cracked up laughing.

" I guess you heard her, I can't tell you." Robin shrugged through her smile.

" Later?" James quietly asked, making sure that Cecilia was not looking.

" Maybe." Robin smiled to the man as he looked to her, a confused look on his face.

" Yeah, and why maybe?" He lightly asked.

" Prove that you deserve a secret so special like the one that my sister just gave me." Robin whispered right into the mans ear.

" What are you two whispering about?!" Cecilia yelled as she caught them.

" Celie, that is what we call in this household _flirting_. You'll learn the art sooner or later." Simon muttered, an unimpressed look was being directed straight towards his older sister.

Simon had a paper that he had not written until the last minute and Cecilia, for a five year old, had a lot of little reading assignments that she had to do so the apartment became rather quite rather quickly. Robin had gotten into the shower, getting cleaned off from the workout that she had, letting go of most of the past week in the shower as well. When she was wrapped up in a robe, which she started keeping in the bathroom, she opened the door up a bit to allow all of the steam to leave the bathroom, allowing a small amount of cool air to swoop through the room as well as she started to look at herself in the full length mirror.

She found herself starring at the mark that had been left on her face, it was red and still pretty swollen, but it was healing slowly. But Robin still could not face up to what had happened that night, what could have happened if it had not been for James being at the right place at the right time. Who knows what would have happened if he would not have been there. She would have been raped, this was one of the only things that she had come to terms with, knowing her attitude she would have been cut up a hell of a lot more, and she would have possibly been left dead in an alleyway for the rats to eat on until some hobo found her. Robin's body shivered and shook her head, trying to get all of those thoughts out of her head. She placed her hands over her head and lightly slid down to the floor, taking in slows breaths, trying to keep herself calm.

But she could feel the tears coming down her eyes, remembering the words that had been said to her, the way that they smelt and did not care if she was a human being or a not. She could feel her breathing becoming rapid, her chest heaving, but she could do nothing to slow it. They would have raped her, they would have cut her up more, it just depended on if they would have killed her or not. She could see it happening in front of her over and over again, she could smell their breath, feel the cold metal of a knife against her cheek, and that is when she felt a pair of cold hands lightly touch her shoulders, two big brown eyes starring at her, her name coming out of his mouth as she finally came back to the world that was around her. It was James pulling her back to reality.

" Hey, are you okay?" James asked as he kept his hands wrapped around her shoulder. The way that he looked, she could tell that he had been calling to her for awhile. He looked so concerned, but there was a hint of fright shinning from his brown eyes as well.

" Yeah I'm. . ." Robin thought about telling him a lie but then remembered all of the times that James had said the same thing to her as she sighed lightly, " no, to be honest. I. . . I was thinking about what happened in the alleyway, if you would have not been there, what could have happened. . . what _would _have happened. It scares the hell out of me and knowing that they could be outside there right now, that it could happen again well that's even worse. " Robin whispered, pulling her legs up to her chest.

" You don't have to worry about that." James said as he lightly rubbed the girls shoulder.

" Yeah? And whys that?" Robin asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes as James came and sat on the wall beside of her, keeping his arm wrapped around her shoulder. She pulled her body in close to his, instantly feeling the comfort of his body and felt her heart rate start to come back down to a normal pace.

" Because you have someone like me looking after you. I wont let anything like that happen to you, ever." He whispered giving Robin a small kiss on her cheek, making her blush instantly as they sat on the floor of her little blue bathroom and just took in one another's company.

* * *

_Hey guys! I am so sorry for this being so late, I lost internet for awhile today and could not post it! But here it is, hope you are enjoying it so far! _

_Sorry again! _


	6. Chapter 6

She had been basically forced out of her apartment the next day to go to work by Jordan. He had barged into her apartment because Cecilia had allow him in, she loved it when Uncle Jordan came over, walked right past the sleeping James, straight into Robin's bedroom, and jumped directly on top of her, making the sleeping girl scream like a mad woman. One of these days she was going to kill her best friend, either out of fright or anger, but she knew that one of these days that boy would be dead and it would be her fault. She pushed him off of her and tried to kick him off of the bed as she pulled her blanket all the way up to her neck, feeling exposed.

" Girl, you _know_ that you don't have to cover up around me, it's not like I haven't seen it all before. Besides I like that little baby doll that you have on!" Jordan smiled as he peered over the blanket.

" It's not cause of you." Robin sighed as she looked to the door and within a second James nearly knocked the door down as he ran in.

" I heard you screaming, are you alright?" He asked, his hair in a tangled mess and his eyes bewildered. She had woken him up with her screams, he also wasn't wearing a shirt. That was something new.

" Well _hello there_." Jordan said with a cute wave as he did not hide the fact that he was looking James up and down.

" Jordan this is James, James this is Jordan, don't get too close to him, he will feel every muscle on your body." Robin yawned as she burrowed her face back into her pillows.

" That was only once and it was cause he was _so _muscely, like it was just something that comes out a dream! He was _so _dreamy." Robin chuckled, she could already tell that James must have felt uncomfortable.

" Yes, he is _always _like this, you kind of grow to love it, or live with it at least." Robin groaned from the pillow as Jordan started bouncing on the bed, she was not getting back to sleep.

" How is it that Robin always find to most attractive and _interesting _guys out there? And from what I have heard, you're a white knight too." Jordan stated as Robin flung a pillow at her friend.

" Do not bug him, Jordan. He's _so _not switching sides for you, do not even try." Robin mumbled as she pushed herself up from the bed, allowing most of her brown hair to stay in front of her face.

" Listen to her, marking her territory. Won't even let a guy try, she's so mean like that sometimes." Jordan said with his normal sassy tone coming back finally as he looked back to his friend and jumped. " Girl you look like you just came out of The Grudge, now common, we have got to get you ready for the day."

" I am so not leaving this bed for another hour and a half and if you try and make me I will rip off your leg and throw it out the window." Robin hissed as she tried to keep her eyes opened.

" I doubt that you man would allow you to do that." Jordan said and she could see him looking back at James, who was leaning up against her door frame.

" I am not going to get involved." James said as he placed his hands up in the air.

" And he's not my man." Robin mumbled as she pulled her hair out of her face. " If you tell me that it is before I am going to feed you to a pack of wolves." She sighed as she pulled herself out of bed, not even caring anymore about James being in the room as she walked to her closet.

" She has not sense of class first thing in the morning." Jordan said, almost apologizing to James.

" Where is she going?" Robin asked, already knowing that Jordan knew what she meant.

" Some big time meeting, she told me not to call you up, but you know how she gets. Pepper hates to travel alone, she even asked_ me _to go with her this time around." Jordan said from his place on the bed.

" Christ, I guess this is a good thing that you came and got me then." Robin said from within her closet.

" It's a, you are going to be there but you are not allowed to go into the meeting, type of meeting." Jordan stated.

" Oh man, I hate those." Robin sighed as she pulled out a dark blue dress, her leather jacket, and some heels that made her a half a foot taller, getting changed in the closet. " Do you know if Tony's gonna be there too?"

" Yep, meaning that you get to have a _peaceful _care ride there with the two of them." Robin could almost feel him rolling his eyes.

" That also means that I have to deal with _Happy_." It was Robin who rolled her eyes this time, though she liked Happy, he was a little too into his job for her liking.

" Yeah, that boy really needs to get laid." Jordan said as Robin through her night outfit out of the closet door. " Look at you girl, you looking all healthy finally! You finally have gotten some meat of them bones, you know how a straight man loves his _meat_." Jordan said, making Robin bust out laughing from within the closet as she slipped on her clothing.

" Do you two do this often?" James asked, Robin could hear the entertainment that he was getting from Jordan.

" At least three times a week he comes over and they do this. I do not know how this family as not been arrested yet." Simon sighed, entering the room as Robin came out in her business outfit. " Wow, you are actually going to work today. I'm shocked." Simon said in his normal snarky tone.

" Shut up." Robin hissed as she went to the mirror, pulling out a small pair of hoop earrings and starting to put them into her ears. " Did you get your paper done last night?"

" Yep, the dishes are in the washer, all of the dirty clothes are in the hamper, and it's Tuesday." Simon stated at the end as Robin felt herself drop. It was Tuesday.

Tuesday was the day where Robin would take Simon and Cecilia to the park after work. It was the one day where she would try her hardest to get out before the sun went down. Both of the kids would get all of their work done before Robin would get home and as soon as she was out of her work clothes, they would be off. Simon would show off all of his tricks to his sisters and they would rate all of his different moves. Cecilia always rated him way to easily and Robin tried to play fair and would give him a more normal score. It was one of her favorite times of the week, just being out as a family. They would sometimes run around the playground, playing tag or they would all play on the swings together. Sometimes Simon would ever manage to get Robin on the skateboard, trying to teach her the basics of just balancing on the board while Cecilia would be rolling on the grass, laughing until she could not laugh anymore, the only time that Robin had any balance was in high hells, and then sometimes she still managed to trip and fall on her face. They would stay at the park until the sun had set long ago and would end up eating at some little restaurant.

" Oh crap. I'll try to be out of work by five so that we can all go to the park together." Robin said as Simon just looked hopeful. " Now make sure that your sisters makes it to school on time today. And not by making her hold onto you and skateboarding her there!"

" Yeah, yeah." Simon said as he held out his fist and Robin bumped it as her sister ran in, her Iron Man backpack hanging off of her back.

" Love you, Miss Cecilia. Have a good day at school." Robin said as she bent down and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug. Cecilia then went to Jordan, jumping into his lap and giving him a big hug, and then going to James and hugging his knees tightly before running out of the room.

" Man that little girl can brighten up even the worst of days." Jordan smiled before he pulled his friend onto her bed before going and picking up her make-up bag. " Now lets make you look more, _professional_, little bird."

" I hate looking _professional._" Robin sighed.

When Jordan did up her make-up, it could make her look like anything. Jordan was one of the best in the business, he could make you into anything that your heart dreamed of. He should have been working in the modeling business where they began, but where Robin went, she was bound to follow him. He covered up her wound with a band-aid before covering it up with a thousand different things, making it seem like it was not even there, and then actually started up with the rest of her face, taking all of ten minutes to transform her from looking like the girl from The Grudge to a business woman. Jordan was one of the reasons, besides the threat from her parents old boss, that she had even gotten a job working at Stark Industries in the first place. He curled her hair just a smidge, giving her volume, and then put a little red lipstick on her lips, calling her a masterpiece. Robin got up from the bed, looked at herself in the mirror before looking at James, who was still standing at the door frame.

" So, how do I look?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

" You look stunning, in or out of make-up." James said with a faint smile on his face.

" Man that boy is good. I wish we could stay, I'd love to see where this show would take the three of us, but she's got some work to get off to do. But if you want, I could always come back for you in a bit-"  
" No, no, and no. I do not need to find him finding under my bed because you have scared him." Robin hissed.

" You see what I mean?! _Marking her territory!_" Jordan chuckled as he left the room, strutting towards the door.

" I should only be gone till two, I'll be back before the kids even get here. Maybe we could watch a movie or something when I get back? What's your favorite movie?" Robin asked, standing in front of the man in her heels she was still shorted than him.

" I. . . I don't think that I have seen a whole movie before." James said, looking to the ground, Robin was shocked by this.

" Not Rocky? Die Hard? The Little Mermaid?!" To each movie the man just shook this head. " We are _so _going to have to start with the Disney movies, you have not have a childhood until you know every line to Mulan. After the kids go to sleep tonight, you and me are having a movie night."

" I'll so make a man outta him!" Jordan yelled from the doorway.

" I better be a girl worth fighting for!" Robin called back, now knowing that James did not understand what they were saying.

" A movie night sounds nice." James smiled.

" That was not a question. We're having one." She stated as she moved in lightly and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. " And Jordan's right you know, you do look pretty dreamy without a shirt on." She whispered into his ear, leaving the man stunned in the doorway as she walked away from him. " I'll be back before two!"

* * *

Robin found herself texting Jordan, sitting in the waiting area, while Pepper and Tony did their thing from within the meeting. Jordan was getting all of these different movies from his grandmother's house for her and James to watch. He was getting all of the different types of movies from The Lion King to The Conjuring anything and everything that boy could think up he was bringing to her. She was still in a little bit of shock, thinking that James had never ever seen a movie before in her life and she wondered which ones he would like and which ones he would not, though she knew that if he did not like the Disney movies, that she would have to kick him to the curb. She just sat in the small area that she was in, Happy sitting beside of her, telling her that she should have her badge out ever five minutes, and wanting to get back to James as soon as possible that, and getting away from Happy. She still liked the guy, but at times she wanted to punch him in the face until he shut the hell up.

" You know you should really-"  
" If the word 'badge' comes out of your mouth one more time I swear to god that I will shove it so far down your throat that all you will have to do is place your stomach against the security checkpoints and it will allow you through. _Please_ Happy, for your own safety and me not going to jail, do not say it again." Robin hissed, looking down to her phone at the time, it was already 1:45

" I don't know, I think that that would be rather entertaining." Tony Stark said, making her jump from her seat.

" Mr. Stark, Pepper! How did it go?" She asked as she started to gather all of her things.

" Boring." Tony stated as he started to walk once again.

" It went well is what he is trying to say." Pepper said, looking to Robin and gently touching her face. " Jordan did a really good job with your face, though I can tell it's still pretty swollen, are you sure that you do not want to go and get it checked?"

" Nah, it just kind of hurts like a mother, but besides that there's no infection, I'm five by five." Robin nodded as they walked to the elevator, waiting beside of Tony and Happy.

" So what happened to your face, anyway?" Tony asked, pointed to the exact spot.

" Tony!" Pepper yelled, offended that he would ask.

" Got into a knife fight with some gangsters, got a little dinged up." Robin shrugged, acting as if it did not bother her too much.

" Have I ever mentioned how much I like you?" Tony asked with his normal charisma.

" No, Mr. Stark, I do not think that you have." Robin said, holding back a smile.

" You're a keeper, she's a keeper Potts." Tony stated as Pepper just rolled her eyes.

" So how did your _date _go?" Pepper asked with a smile.

" I'm going back to it right now." Robin said with a wink, knowing that her boss had nothing else for her.

" Well we will drop you off at your apartment building then! We do not want you having to fight off anymore people with knives." Pepper said as she lightly pulled the girl into the elevator, refusing to head anything else from her.

Robin felt odd. Being driven around by someone that had more money than Robin could dream about, but for some odd reason, Tony Stark refused to be driven around. Though he had someone to drive me all around, he refused to be driven around and just ended up always driving the driver around. Robin felt like a kid being dropped off by her dad outside of school, embarrassed and annoyed because she as now officially late. The kids were going to be home any minute and who knows if James knew how to many food- he didn't know much about anything so she really did not know when it came to that man – and was worried that her entire apartment building was going to be up in flames. Her and Pepper were sitting in the backseat when they pulled up and she found that Simon and Cecilia were just getting home from school when Tony pulled up to the curb, she could already see Cecilia's face light up like a Christmas tree as her sister got out of the car, running to the car and peeking her head up to the window to look inside.

" Robin! Is this your little sister?!" Pepper asked as she got out of the car and knelt down beside of Cecilia.

" Yeah, Celie, this is my boss, Pepper Potts, and Pepper this is my little sister Cecilia. Over there is my brother Simon." Robin nodded towards the doorway to her brother. Robin shook Cecilia's hand, Cecilia looked like she could not exploded in excitement.

" My birthday is in three 'eeks. I'm going to be six!" Cecilia said more towards the car than to Pepper. " You 'anna know 'hat the theme of the party is?" She asked, this time to Pepper.

" What's the theme of the party?" Pepper asked, she really seemed to be interested in what Cecilia was saying.

" The Avengers! Everyone is going to dress up as superheros and. . . and it is going to be really fun! And. . . and. . . ell, could you and. . . and Iron Man come?" Cecilia asked giving that cute little girl look that she was able to do so well to Pepper.

" Cecilia! Mr. Stark and Pepper have a very busy schedule! I doubt that they would have time to come to a birthday party with such little time to plan it out. I am so sorry Pepper." Robin said, hoping that she would not lose her job over something like that. She placed her arm around her sister's shoulder.

" No! We would love to come to your party! I think we will be able to work it out, maybe I can even convince Tony to call up some of the other Avengers to come to the party too, would that be okay?" Pepper asked to Cecilia.

" Oh yeah!" Cecilia said nearly jumping out of her shoes, which she never tired tight enough.

" You would really do that? Thank you so much Pepper! I promise that I am going to make this up to you, I swear to-"

" Do not worry about it, Robin. For everything that you have done for me and for Tony, it is the least that we can repay you with. Besides, if it makes her happy, than it is worth it in the end. You have been an amazing worker for me." Pepper said with a smiled as she waved to Cecilia. " Work from here for the rest of the week. You still have some paid time off, take next week off too to plan out the party! If anything too bad happens, you know that you will get a wake-up call from Jordan." Pepper said as she got back into the car, Cecilia waving to Tony.

" Thank you Pepper. You are amazing." Robin said as she pulled her sister from the curb and walked into the apartment building, her sister going a mile a minute.

She had gotten them to do their homework before they left. She was allowed to take off her make-up and work clothes, making her feel a little more human as they walked down the streets. Everyone seems happy and Robin even caught James smiling a few times when he was with Simon. Though she doubted that Simon would ever say it, she even started to think that they were becoming friends in a way, he was at least accepting that there was going to be another man in the house and that he was not going to be able to stop it, which made Robin happy. Simon decided that he was going to try out some moves, he had already shown the three of them all of the new moves he had learned from the last time that they had come to the park, and now he was off trying out something else, inviting James to come along as well. Robin gave him a wave, telling him to go off and have some fun with her little brother and Robin and Cecilia went to the swings.

After pushing Cecilia off, she placed herself on the swing beside of her sister and started to push herself off. She felt like a kid again when she as able to do this, to swing until her legs hurt and try to reach the slide. Her and her sister would have a competition of who could get the highest, she would always allow Cecilia to win because she was worried if her little sister were to go too high that she would let go and hurt herself. The wind was starting to pick up, it was becoming dusk, and she could feel the wind blowing at her hair as she went higher and higher, she even started to laugh a bit because of the butterflies she got in her stomach. She slowed down to find that her brother was running towards her, waving his arms frantically, screaming for the two of them, trying to help James walk. Something was wrong and she could feel her heart drop as she jumped from the swing and started racing towards the two of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Robin was scared. She could feel her heart in her chest, it felt like it was about to explode out of her chest as she ran. James was not moving very much, he looked like a dead body, just hanging off of her brothers arms, she could see that there was blood coming from his head, already matting into his black hair. She knew that she was shaking as she raced over to the two of them but she could not feel her body at that moment, she could only focus on James. She pulled the hair out of his face to find that it was only a minor wound – it kind of look like a punch - , that he was somehow knocked out, but then she noticed something else, something that made her shriek as she pushed her brother away from James. His arm, the metal one, it had electric sparks coming from it, now that was something that could not be taken care of at a hospital.

" What. . . what happened?" Robin asked as she pulled the man up from the ground, wrapping his metal arm around her neck, and was barely able to keep him in a near standing position as Cecilia finally ran to them.

" I. . . I don't know! He was standing near him, watching me do a trick, and then I crashed. . . the next thing I hear it. . . well it sounded like a fight, and then he was on the ground when I ran up. I mean I think that there was a blood trail for where they went but. . . I just don't know, I'm sorry Robin." Simon said, she could tell that he was scared too. " Is it going to be okay?"

" Take your sister and get home. Run if you have to, just get home and you call me when you get there. Lock the doors, do not let anyone in, even if you think that you know who it is, you do not let them in." Robin said as she started to drag the man away from the park.

" You sound like Mom when she was on a mission." Simon mumbled as he picked his sister up off of the ground. " Are you guys going to the hospital?"

" No. . . It's his arm that needs to be worked on, and I think I know the person who can work on it the fastest." Robin stated, groaning with the weight of the man on her body she didn't even know if she would make it there, she also had to hope that Tony was going to be at Stark Tower.

She had barely made it there, basically dragging the man the whole way there before he awoke in a haze, just barely being able to lift his feet as she pulled him inside of the building. It must have looked like she was dragging a drunk back to their apartment because no one stopped them. Robin did not have time to stop for anyone or care which Avengers where on their different floors in the tower, she pulled out her card from her small wallet and nearly slammed on the button that lead to the second to highest floor in the whole being, the living space for the Tony Stark. She kept a finger on the close door button, now allowing anyone else to even try to get into the elevator as they kept rising. Robin tried to keep James awake, to keep him in a state where he would be able to tell her what was happening, but he just seemed to keep going in and out of consciousness. She knew, whatever had happened, it must have been bad, for a man who had fought of five guys for her, no, she was going to make sure that whoever did this was going to pay.

" Pepper!" She screamed as the doors opened.

" Welcome back, Miss Blake." JARVIS stated, this somehow awoke James.

" Pepper!" Robin screamed once again as her boss ran out from an unknown area on the floor, gasping as she ran over and helped to hold up James. Robin hadn't noticed before that how much pain she was in from carrying the man that was over twice her size.

" Tony!" Pepper screamed louder that Robin, as she drug James to an area of the floor that Robin had never been in before, Tony's lab area.

" What. . . what happened?" James asked his head bobbling a bit.

" Someone attacked you." Robin said as her and Pepper lightly placed him in a chair as Tony came running in. " This is Tony, he's gonna fix up your arm."

" What, no!" James yelled, trying to get out of the chair, forcing Robin to _sit _on top of him to keep him in the chair and not run out of the place.

" James, your arm is sparking like a bad Christmas tree! You need to get it fixed up, Tony's really good at this type of stuff, its shouldn't hurt that much." Robin asked as she looked to Tony who just shrugged, starting to pull out different things to see what was wrong with the metal arm.

" No! I won't let them take you from me, they wont take you from me. They always take everything from me when I'm like this, I wont let them take you from me, I can't have them take you from me!" James stated, nearly pleading as he placed his hand on her face, nearly begging her not to leave.

" They? Who are they- no one is going to take me from you. I'm right here, James I'm not going anywhere. I promise that. I'm going to stay right here, straddling your lap, the whole time. I'm not going to let anyone take you from me. They will have to pry me from you before taking me from you, James." She whispered lightly, pushing the hair out of his face, trying to keep him calm.

" They'll wipe my mind, they'll take everything from me. They always do, they'll make me forget about you, I. . . I can't forget you!" James begged as he tried to hold back tears. Robin wrapped her arms around his body pulling herself in as close as she could to the man and feeling his free arm wrap around her body desperately.

" No one, is going to take me from you. I promise that, no one is going to be able to pull you from me. James, I am not going anywhere and Tony is not going to do anything to your memories. He's not that cruel. He's just going to fix up your arm, which is still sparking." She whispered, she could feel the man place his head on top of hers as she started listening to his heart racing.

" Promise?" James asked through her hair, she could tell that he was still trying to take in every bit of her as if this were their last few moments together.

" I promise it on my life." She whispered as she nodded for Tony to get started, feeling James wince up at first.

Robin hated them, whoever_ they_ were. She was going to find them and she was going to make them pay for whatever they had done to James. They were the reasons why he could not remember much of his past. They where the one thing that James was frightened by, the one thing that was able to hurt him. Robin didn't know if they had hurt him in the park that day, but she was still pretty sure that it was them. Whoever they were, for whatever they had done to James in the past, she was going to make them suffer, she didn't know how she was going to do this, but she was going to make them suffer. For the way that James trembled, his arm wrapped around her body as tight as he could without breaking anything, for every moment that James was afraid, Robin was getting angrier and angrier.

Tony had been able to figure out what was wrong with James's arm and within the hour it was all fixed up, though it took James awhile to figure out that it was all said and done, that he was still the same person and that nothing had happened to him, for this Robin just let him hold tightly to her. She had felt her cellphone go off about five times before Pepper had pulled it out of her pocket and told the kids that everything was fine, having to listen to Cecilia talk to her for about ten minutes before it was placed back into Robin's pocket. When James finally came down and slowly let go of Robin's body, he just starred at her, his eyes still wide and full of fear, as Robin gently stroked his face, before jumping off of his body and moving to Pepper who was simply smiling near the doorway of the lab.

" So what happened really?" She asked as they looked back to find that Tony was already talking to James, but James just kept starring to Robin.

" To be honest. I have no clue. All that I can tell you is that I thought that he was off with my brother and the next thing I know is my brother is running to me with James hanging off of his arms." Robin sighed as Pepper did a double take from James to Robin.

" That. . . that is James?!" Pepper asked, trying to keep her voice low. " He has a metal arm! Like it just goes straight into his body!"

" Why is it that everyone gets stuck on the metal arm thing?!" Robin hissed, dropping her arms down to her sides. " Yes, that is James, it's not like I would bring a stranger to you guys to fix up and then straddle the guy for awhile!" Robin sighed.

" Well he does seem pretty cute and very focused on you." Pepper nodded as if she were rating him.

" Well I think that your robocop boyfriend will be just fine." Tony stated as James got up from his chair.

" _Robocop_?" James mumbled to Robin as she snickered.

" It could be worse, he just called me legs for the first few months that I worked her." Robin muttered back, but somehow Pepper had heard it.

" Tony!" She yelled at Tony, making is so that Robin had to hold back her laughter.

" Well thank you, Mr. Stark. I really don't know what I would have done if you wouldn't have been here or if you would have just turned us down or something." Robin said as she stuck out her hand and shook Tony's.

" It's fine." Pepper said with a smile as Robin felt James's fingers lace up with hers as they left.

" Tell me everything right now before I just burst." Robin stated as they got into the elevator, hitting the button for the lobby.

" Someone tried to shoot me." James stated as if it was something.

" What?! Why?" Robin yelled, trying to bring her voice down with each word.

" I think that it was something I had done in the past. He is someone that I actually _remember_." James said as Robin chuckled.

" So wait, there _are _people in this world that you remember? And you didn't think of telling me this? Seems like those are the people that you should have been hanging around with instead of saving damsels in distress." Robin said, this time making James chuckle.

" They're not the type of people that would take so kindly to having me near them, hence them trying to shoot me." James said as they left Stark Tower and headed towards her apartment.

" So, who was it then?" Robin asked lightly, trying to keep the conversation low so that no one else would know what they were talking about.

" I. . . I don't know his name, I just now his face, we've. . . we've met before." James said through his distant look, he was trying to remember and from the way that it looked, it seemed like it hurt to remember.

" Whose they?" Robin finally asked, breaking the silence and the haze that James was in, as they made it to her apartment. " You kept saying that they would take me from you, who are they?"

" Hydra." James said, this time if was Robin would could have sworn that she had heard the name before, but could not place where she had heard it from.

She could not place where she had heard the name before, but she knew that it had been said time and time again. She could see her father saying the name, saying that it was something bad that had been taking care of long ago, but she could see that he was lying about the last part. It was something that had been in her family for awhile, something that. . . that she should have been able to just pull out of her mind but it felt like something was also holding it back. She kept thinking about the name Hydra all the way till the got to her door and she unlocked it, having to slowly push a chair out of the way as she did so.

The kids were, once again, sleep on the couch when they got back. The couch was dark and there was no sign of life in the house. They were huddled together, wrapped in a blanket with Simon protecting his little sister. They used to have to do this back when one of their parents missions would go south, though it had only happened a few times, Simon still knew everything that he was supposed to do when it came to an emergency. Keep the doors lock, if he heard someone trying to come in and it sounded like it was not someone in the family to barricade the door quickly, and to either run or hide as far away from the doors as possible. Robin knew a lot more, because she was older and had been through more of those types of situations than her little siblings, but she had always hated carrying those rules out. Robin flipped on the light to the hallway, instantly waking up Simon, who ran up to the two of them almost instantly.

" Are you okay? What happened? Are you going to be alright? Where did you go?" Simon's questions made Robin's head spin. Too many questions coming at her at the same time.

" Yes, I'm fine." James nodded with a smile, still holding on tightly to Robin's hand.

" Tony helped out with the arm. I still gotta clean up his head though, now common, you know that it's _way _past you and your sisters bedtime." Robin said with a smile as she went to pick up Cecilia, her muscles already getting extremely sore from dragging James around New York City.

" Here, I'll take her." James said as he lighted the girl as if she were a pillow.

" What about your side? And your arm? I don't want you hurting anything else!" Robin tried to fight with him but found that she was extremely tired from the day.

" What about you carrying me around? Consider this me repaying you." James asked as he started to take the little girl to her room.

" Well then maybe you will have to carry me to bed too, Hotshot." She whispered to the back of his neck.

" Gross! Just stop it!" Simon mumbled as he crawled into his bed, almost instantly falling back asleep as James placed Cecilia into her bed, before he spun around and picked up Robin and taking her out of the kids bedroom.

" Hey! I didn't mean right now!" Robin shrieked, kicking and squirming in the mans arms. " I still have to clean up your head! Besides, where the hell did this side of you come from?" Robin questioned as he took them into the kitchen area.

" I. . . I really don't know." James said lightly.

" Well keep it up, I kind of like it." Robin giggled as he placed her on the kitchen counter. She fumbled around in the dark, finding the different things on the counter that she needed to clean up his head as he went to the table and sat in the place that he had nights before when she had fixed up his side. She turned on the kitchen light so that she could get a better view of his head.

" So do you think that whoever shot you, this guy you know but you don't, is going to come back and try again?" Robin questioned, hoping that it was a one time thing, knowing that it very well could happen again.

" He knows that there are children with me, I. . . I doubt that he would try to do anything here." James said, wincing as she placed a rubbing alcohol wetted paper towel onto his head. " He. . . he doesn't seem like the type that would risk the safely of a child."

" Well then I guess that you are on house lock down." She smiled lightly as he gently placed his hand onto her face.

" Only if you stay locked down with me." He whispered as he pulled her in close, pressing his lips against hers.

She had always thought it sounded so stupid, when people said that it was like fireworks going off when people kissed, but at that moment with that man, if felt like the 4th of July. Robin pulled herself up from the ground, pulling herself onto the man and wrapping her legs around his body and the chair. She wrapped her hands into his hair, bringing him in closer and closer to him, needing the feeling of their lips together to continue, she needed that moment to just stay like that. James pulled her in closer, wrapped his metal arm around her waist and his other hand in her hair, keeping a tight grip on in that made her moan lightly. They were both desperate for one another, needing more but not knowing how far the other was was willing to allow this to go. Though she doubted that he remember having a girlfriend of even kissing a girl before that moment, she could tell, he was experienced and she was ready to test how far this experience went.


	8. Chapter 8

They had fallen asleep together. Wrapped in one anothers arms and the blanket that had been on the couch, they were curled up in one another. He was desperate to keep her at his side, just as she had been desperate to engulf herself in him the night before. She didn't know where they had stopped and what had been a dream, but Robin could tell that she still had most of her clothes on and that told her the whole story. But she didn't want to move, she didn't want to leave the moment behind because she really didn't know how many more of these moments she would get, they always seemed to slip between her fingers. So she left laid there, nuzzling her head back below James's head, and wrapping the mans dangerous arm around her chest tightly and slowly feel back into her deep sleep.

When she woke she could tell that the sun was just starting to shin through the windows and felt James leave his place from behind her, making sure to carefully move around her not to wake her, acting as if she was made of glass. Robin could hear the alarm clock going off from the kids room, but she still didn't want to move, she was in such a comfortable state. Simon knew how to make Eggo's, he knew how to make toast and there was cereal on top of the fridge, they would be fine for the morning. She turned herself so that she was facing the couch, away from the sun, planning on going back to sleep when she heard Simon come out of the bedroom and approach James, who was doing something in the kitchen at the time.

" Do you love her?" Simon asked, point blank.

" What?" James questioned, she could feel the tension between the two of them already as she acted like she was asleep.

" My sister? Do you love her? Do you care for her?" Simon asked, he sounded dead serious too.

" I care for your sister quite a lot." James stated with a more friendly tone.

" Yeah, her last boyfriend said that too. Jake, that was his name, he was a model like her. This was before we came into her custody though, we barely really knew him, we just knew what he did to her. See, she loved being a model, loved everything about it, even the fact of being stick thin all of the time. But Jake, he would always poke fun at her, if she had even an ounce of weight of her body that was not needed, he would mock her for it, call her fat, and all of these other horrible things. But the thing is, Robin was so in love with the jerk that she didn't even know that she could have had a better life without him, because . . . from what I know, that was her first love, the first guy who had really been around long enough for her to love. He even called her fat it in front of Mom one time that I thought that she was going to kill him right then and there, would have been better too, Robin would have been better off. We all knew that with her being a model that she was going to drop a few pounds here and there because that was what the job called for, but at her lowest she was ninety-five pounds and Jake, the jerk, kept telling her that she was too fat, that he was telling her this because he _cared _about her well being.

" My mother worried every time that Robin would come around, every time we were in the same area, she would try to make Robin eat something, _anything_, but most of the time Robin would refuse. Even at Thanksgiving, we could barely get her to eat even a bit of turkey. We thought that we were going to loose her soon enough, even my dad who never worries about the little things started to get concerned with Robin. Mom wondered how she even got out of bed, she couldn't have had much energy to do much because of how little she was eating, and only hoped that she wouldn't pass out doing a catwalk in heels that were a foot tall. Mom always worried about Robin, with the job that Mom had I guess she had the right to worry though. But Robin is a wild child, she will do whatever she wants when she wants and if you don't like it then you better get the hell out of her way because she will knock you the hell down. She loved the model lifestyle." Simon said, she could tell that he was looking in her general direction.

" So, what caused her to stop, caused her to break up with _Jake_?" James hissed out the last part.  
" She walked in to find our parents dead of the apartment that they had been in, an assassin had put a bullet into the back of both of their heads. It was Christmas Eve and they had just gotten done with some case, some hot shot that they had had to take care of for awhile, they had just handed him off to another guy to handle the day before and we were all together for the holiday. Robin had flown in from her photoshoot somewhere in Italy and she looked stunning, thin, but stunning. She had taken me and Cecilia out to get gifts, she was the first one it, I think that if we would have been just a bit earlier. . . well we wouldn't be here either. I know that she still thinks about that night, it haunts her dreams." Simon said with a sorrowful tone in his voice, Robin shivering as she recalled that night, it was the first night that she had put to the back of her mind. " Then Jake, well he didn't want to hall around two kids with them wherever they went, he called us useless baggage that needed to be _taken care of_. Funny thing is, the day after he had called us that, he was in the hospital with two _broken _legs,guess he fell down the stairs. They didn't know if he would ever be able to do a catwalk again." Simon chuckled at this.

" Did Robin make him fall down the stairs?" James said, trying not to laugh.

" I think that she ran him over with the rental car that we had soon after he said that, but he kept saying that he fell down the stairs, I guess that Mom and Dad's work finally rubbed off on her, she knows how to make people keep their mouths shut when she needs to. Should have done it sooner if you ask me, but hey, at least she did it before someone else did." Simon said.

" Yeah, your sister mentioned something about your parents work, where did they work again?' James asked as Robin wondered why he would care about that.

" You ever hear about the top secret agency that was leaked out for the public to know about like three months ago? S.H.I.E.L.D? Yeah, they were two of the best that they had, we went all around the world with them because of that job and knew everyone from the highest ranking people to the grunts on bottom. But hey, I guess with our parents dying, it made Robin clean up her act. She started to eat normally again, I think for Celie but she never told me otherwise, she gave up everything for us really. She dropped modeling and took us here to New York where she got a job and started to look after the two of us, her life was completely flipped around, just to take care of the two of us. And for everything that she has done for us, I just don't wanna see her get hurt in anyway because of some guy telling her that he cares for her when really all he's doing is using her." Simon said with a threatening tone in his prepubescent voice that made Robin have to hold back a chuckle, Simon thinking that he could take on James was a sight that even she would like to see. But she was also honored that he would try to do it to protect her.

" Well Simon, I can tell you, I think that she is perfect, no matter what anyone else wants to say. I really care for your sister, with almost everything I have in my body I care for her and I won't let anything happen to her or you or your little sister. For what the three of you have done for me, I will forever be in debt, but what I feel for your sister, it's pretty close to love – or what I think is love. She's helping me in ways that I don't even think that she could know about and I hope that I can help her with whatever it is that comes through her path. I'm not going to hurt her or use her, I promise that." James said and it made Robin blush a bit, now feeling like she was intruding on a conversation.

" Well. . . good. Make sure that she eats something today, when she gets busy or has too much on her mind she can goes for like two days without sitting down and eating. It's a side effect." Simon stated, Robin could tell that he was feeling awkward.

" I'll get on making some breakfast." James chuckled to the boy. " What do you like to eat?"

" Do you even _know _how to make breakfast? Better yet, do you know how to turn on a stove?" Simon mocked the man.

" Now that, somehow, is something that I remember how to do." James said proudly.

" Its a miracle!" Simon snickered.

" Yeah, I know, I got a guy who can actually figure out how to turn on a stove and is willing to cook for me." Robin yawned as she rose from her place on the couch, acting like she had just woken up. " What are you guys talking about so early?" She questioned and watched the two panic.

" What to make for breakfast." James finally stated, making Robin laugh as she got up from the couch and slowly made her way into the kitchen.

" Uh huh, and what were you two talking about before that?" Robin said as a smile finally broke from her face.

" Top secret boy stuff!" Simon mocked his little sister as Robin busted out laughing.

" You heard him, I guess I can't tell you now." James struggled as Robin jumped up and onto the counter on the other side of the kitchen.

" I bet that I could get it out of you." Robin said in one of the only flirty tones that she knew of.

" Gross! I need to go wash my mouth, _and my mind_, out for like an hour now. Remember dude, _top secret_." Simon said to James, giving him a look that if looks could kill, James would be dead right at that moment.

" You know, he forgot to say something." Robin said when the boy was finally in the bathroom with the door locked.

" Yeah? And what's that?" James said with a smile as he started to pour some pancake mix out a pan.

" I dropped smoking cold turkey for them too. It seemed like a bad habit to have when you are taking care of a four-year-old and a eleven-year-old. So I threw out my last pack and regretted it for the next month and a half. It was the hardest thing to do but I would do it all over again for those two twerps." Robin smiled lightly.

" So how much of that did you hear?" James asked, keeping focus on the pancakes.

" Uh, from do you love her, I think." Robin chuckled as she went over and lightly gave the man a kiss on the cheek, having to get up onto her tip toes to do so. " You were really convincing, I think that he may save you from having two metal arms."

" I. . . I wasn't lying though, I really do care for you." He whispered as he moved slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her in lightly as he gave her another kiss on the lips, making her legs go tingly as he did so, making her smile as he pulled away.

" So. . . so where did you learn to make pancakes, the last thing I knew you. . . you didn't know much of anything." Robin said, the smile not leaving her face.

" I really don't know, it just came to me when I was talking with Simon. All I can remember is making them with someone, someone who mocked the way that I made them, but I didn't care cause I knew that he was going to eat them anyway. He. . . he would have eaten anything I made." James said, a small smile on his face.

" Well I think that you already have a boyfriend then." Robin said as she tried to pull away from the man as he pulled her body in closer to him. " So I was thinking, since you have no real memories of movies and that means that you have never seen all of the Disney movies, that we could have a movie marathon of champions. First with the greatest Disney films that were made for day, maybe a horror movie marathon tomorrow or tonight, then maybe some romance the next day, I've been meaning to watch Titanic again but no one in this house likes that movie or can sit through all of it and Jordan will reenact the whole thing with you." They both chuckled at this as James started to placed pancakes onto a plate.

" Pancakes on a 'Endsday? Seems a little am. . . am. . .Robin! What is the word I'm thinking of?" Cecilia said as she jumped into her eat at the table, her outfit not matching up at all.

" Ambitious?" Robin smiled as she kissed James on the cheek again before bringing a plate to her little sister, who squealed like. . . well like a little girl.

" Are you and Bucky dating yet?" Cecilia said, nearly bouncing out of her chair.

" Who the hell is Bucky?" Simon asked, coming out from the bathroom and sitting in his place at the table.

" Don't swear. And she seems to think that James is Bucky Barnes, you remember from that one guy from the Captain America memorial thing in DC? The only Howling Commando to give up _his life _for America and blah blah blah, well Cecilia can't get it through her oh so very thick skull that James is not Bucky, though even I gotta admit, they look alike. I keep trying to tell her, it can't be." Robin shook her head as she placed a plate in front of her brother. " What happened to _top secret girls stuff_, huh Celie?" Robin chuckled as she messed up her sisters hair.

" She kind of has a point though, they look alike." Simon shrugged before he started to stuff his mouth with pancakes as Robin went back to James to find that he was in one of his distant states, which would have been fine if he hadn't been burning the pancakes.

" James!" Robin snapped her fingers at his face, trying to get him to come back as she took the pan from the burner and flopped the black pancake onto a plate. " James! _Hello_? Anyone in there?" She asked as she moved her hair in front of his face before he finally snapped himself out of whatever trance he was in.

" The Howling Commandos, I. . . I knew them." James stated, his look still so far off. " I. . . I was one of them."

" Don't get her started, the last thing I need is a five year old getting the best of me!" Robin stated as she looked from James to Cecilia. " It's just not possible, you being him, right?" Robin asked with a smile, doubting everything that was crossing her mind.

" Yeah. . . it's not." James said with a smile as he gave a girl a small kiss on the forehead before she pulled him down and gave him a kiss on the lips, only a small one though, the kids were still watching after all.

" Bubble popper." Cecilia muttered.

" That's what I do best, Miss Cecilia." Robin muttered.

" They're gonna get married." Cecilia whispered to her brother, making Robin bust out laughing once again.

" Okay, finish up your pancakes so I can get you into an outfit that doesn't look like your whole closet threw up on you." Robin smiled as she gave James one more light kiss before moving to her sisters hair and started to run her fingers through it, getting the knots that she has missed out.

" I think I look pretty!" Cecilia said after her last syrup-filled bite of pancake.

" I think that you do too, I just think that maybe- just maybe – wearing a bright pink tutu, a orange and black stripped shirt, and zebra print tights are a little too much to go to school in all in one day. Now common, lets go and find something else that is a little more tame for your class today, okay?" Robin said with a smile as her sister just nodded, grabbing her hand, and taking her into her bedroom.

They had spent all day watching all of her favorite Disney movies. Though she tired to contain herself, she always found herself singing along to the songs, knowing every single word to all of the, and just hearing James chuckle as she did this, telling her to continue to sing. He really enjoyed the movies, they were care-free for the most part and something that you really didn't have to put much brain-power into, they were just something that anyone could get into. Though he wouldn't say anything, she could tell that he was really liking these movies, behind all of his though guy attitude there was someone behind it all who was so willing to sit down with a girl and have a Disney movie marathon date and that was something that Robin could fall head over heels for. She could feel herself falling for the man, and hard.


	9. Chapter 9

She did her work through the movies that she really did not care for but James found some form of interest in, or the ones that she could sing by heart or the ones that she could quote by heart too. Paperwork, the one thing that Robin _hated_ about working for Pepper, the paperwork seemed like it could go on forever and ever. So one morning, after the kids had gone off to school and James was in one of his sleep forever states, Robin laced on her running shoes, pulled her hair back, and thought about taking a run when James finally rose from his dead state, right as she had her hand tightly around the doorknob. She could have left, she could have just walked out as if she hadn't heard him wake, she had even left him a note saying that she was going off for a run, but she found herself sigh and move back into the apartment, she was desperate for a release, she wanted to just run off all of her problems with work. . . well paperwork, but she went back into the apartment and smiled to James, pulling her headphones out of her ears.

" Hey Tiger, good to see that you weren't out for a whole day this time." Robin smiled as James rolled his eyes from the couch.

" How long was I asleep for?" He mumbled through a stretch that made Robin tilt her head to get a better view of his body.

" Um. . . lets see you feel asleep in the middle of Titanic last night, so I'd say right around seven and it's nine right now. You didn't move, trust me, you didn't move like an inch, so around fourteen hours straight. Before me, when did you sleep?" Robin asked as James just kept stretching, dropping the topic right then and there. " Listen, I was going to go for a run, I could stop somewhere on the way back and grab us something to eat. You feeling doughnuts and coffee?"

" I'll go with you." James said as he got up from the couch.

" What?! No, James you are still healing from your little accident with a knife. Do you really think that you should be out running around?" Robin asked as James chuckled.

" Do you really think that being stabbed in the side is the worst thing that has happened to me?" He chuckled as he went into the bathroom with some clothes to change into.

" Well until you started to chuckle like that I did. Man that boy can be so creepy at times." Robin said as she shook her head, guess she had a running partner now.

Robin was redoing her hair when James came out in some black shorts and a shirt that had had the sleeves cut right out of them. Robin had bought it for him one of the first days that he had been here, thinking that he would wear it as a night shirt, before she learned that he didn't sleep with a shirt on. It shocked her a little, that he was going to go out wearing something that basically showed all of his metal arm off, but she didn't press on it either. She liked the fact of how comfortable he was with his arm, even if it was just for a walk. But she had to mess with him as she went behind him and started to pull his hair into a ponytail, telling him that it would keep him cooler, and wondered how he had ever worked out before without putting it up. He looked cute to her, with his hair up in a tight bun, he looked like someone still that she had seen in the past, someone that she had seen before. . .

They decided that they were going to run the East River and finish up in the park. Robin knew that this man was going to run faster than she was, that he could probably do five laps in the time that it took her to do one, but she just tried to keep up and James started to slow down if he left like he was going too fast. She kept her music in most of the time, it was the one thing that could keep her going when she felt like she could just flop over and die. Sometimes she would just break into a full paced run before lunging herself at James, making him topple over and fall into the nearby grass, making them stop and just break down laughing. The one times that she did it, they fell into the grass and James rolled over so that he was hovering just inches above her, Robin laughing just as hard as she had the first time that she had done it. Her body heaving from running that fast to catch up to him that their bodies touched at some points.

" Gotcha." She said when she was finally able to catch her breath.

" Guess you did." He whispered as he knelt down and kissed her on the lips, making her whole body go numb for a moment. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest, though it was not from the run, and bet that James could feel it as well.

They could go from acting like they were just friends for days at a time with only the few cute kisses here and there to full on public displays of affection the next without even really thinking about it. When they did get like this though, it was a need and desire thing, they could spent a whole day just doing nothing but kissing, neither of them seemed to really mind just saying at first base. Robin wrapped her arms around she neck, pulling him down closer as she felt his metal arm wrap around her waist, pulling her in closer to his chest. It felt wrong, being in a public space and having a full on make-out session, but Robin didn't care at that moment, she only saw James. The way that James looked at her, the way that he smiled down to her, it seemed like the only person that James saw, basically ever, was her. But something stopped them, something that made Robin and James start laughing as she pushed James off to get a better view of what was happening.

" No, no, no!" One guy was yelling as they sat there in the grass and watched another guy coming up on the guy, and quick.

" Hey look, it's what I did to you!" Robin whispered as they both chuckled, knowing that she looked nothing like the blonde male.

" On your left!" The other guy called out as he shot past the first male.

" Ahh!" The first yelled out in frustration as he started to run faster after the other.

" Wanna really fuck with some people today?" Robin asked through a smile as James gasped out as if he was completely opposed to it.

" Yes, yes, how are we going to do it?" James asked as Robin busted out laughing, not expecting him to be so ready for that.

So they did it. Robin on the left of the man and James on the right. She had to run as fast as she could just to be at some what of the same pace as the other man, she knew that just as soon as they cleared the man that she would be on the ground, not able to breath, and would be there for about a half an hour. But she also knew that it was so going to be worth it too, just because of the way that that man had reacted to the other, so they just jogged around the edge of the water until the first guy showed up yet again and then they started booking it. She really didn't care if the guy just rolled his eyes or if he would be so angry that he would start chasing them or if he would just laugh at him, she just wanted to see James laugh and to be able to laugh with him and have a little fun. She was after all, like her brother said, a wild child and wild children needed to have as much fun as they possibly could when they possibly could. They caught up to the first one pretty easily, running as fast as they could.

" On your left." Robin cried out, laughing as the guy just groaned, knowing that he was being mocked.

" On your right." James said as Robin instantly started to laugh as they kept running, Robin hoping to atleast catch a glimpse of the first guy again.

" Hey. . . wait!" The first guy starting to yell as Robin looked back, he was looking right at them, he didn't seem mad or angry, but he looked like he really needed something. So she started to slow down as James looked back, too he did until he saw the man's face and Robin noticed that he seemed panicked. " Wait! I know you! Steve! Steve! I've got him! He's here." The man started to run full force towards them, making Robin scream as she felt an arm wrap around her waist and started to run with her like that, as fast as he could carry them.

" What the hell is happening?" Robin screamed as James just kept running as fast as he could, she could see from around her shoulder that the other man, this Steve, was coming at them from that side as the other man was running at them from behind.

" _I know them!_" James yelled back. Great, the one time that he didn't need to know anything about anyone, he had to know people who were chasing them.

" Are they from that Hydra thing?" Robin screamed as both men started to catch up, they didn't have guns, they didn't show any weapon, they were just running at them.  
" Nope." James said as they both looked back and Robin finally caught a glimpse at this Steve and felt her heard jump, hell she even knew him, that was _Captain America! _

" Holy shit! What the hell did you do to get these guys after you?!" She yelled as James swerved and ran right past the man and kept on going with Robin still hanging there.

" Stuff." James hissed as he kept running but the man was getting closer and closer.

" Speed it up, James!" Robin screamed as she pulled her leg up and pulled her shoe off, hucking it as hard as she possibly could at the man that she had grown up knowing as a hero. It hit him right in the head, making him stop just long enough for them to get around a corner and blend in with the rest of the people rushing to and form their places. She knew that Cecilia would never forgive her if she knew that Robin had just hit Captain America in the face with her running shoe. Robin had to hobble around because of her missing shoe, she was starting to get a little annoyed with how many shoes she had lost in the past week.

" How on earth did you get fucking _Steve Rogers _chasing after, holy fucking shit you have got to be fucking kidding me!" Robin yelled as James pulled her into a parking garage. " You really are him! You are fucking Bucky Barnes. Wait. . . James Buchanan Barnes oh my Christ!" She screamed, kicking the cement wall as hard as she could. She was so angry and really didn't even know why she was this way.

" Listen, I am sorry that I didn't tell you, I really don't even know who I am right now, I would have told you, really I would have, but the way that you doubted your sister, the way that you just brushed it off, I didn't know how to tell you that. . . that that's who I think I am. Everyone says that is who I am, _everyone_, I remember things from my past, but. . . but they just don't make sense, like you said, how can it be?" James asked as Robin kicked the wall again, this time with the foot that didn't have a shoe.

" Fuck!" She screamed as James came beside of her and she squeezed onto his hand as tightly as she could until the pain subsided.

" I. . . I understand if you dislike me now. I did lie to you." He said as he gently let go of her hand, the sorrow in his eyes was something that made her heartbreak.

" How could I dislike you, James? We've known each other for what, six days now? That's not even a week. Some people would call me a prude for what I have done with you in six days. We. . . we barely know one another. I'm pissed at myself, I mean I should have known, you look just like him, you don't know who you are, and I guess whenever I bring up the name Captain America or Steve and you go off into one of your dazes should have told me all I need to know. Besides, my sister is a pretty smile little shithead, I guess I should have known that she would have figured out who you were before anyone else could have." Robin smiled lightly as she laced her figured around the mans metal arm, making him flinch for a moment, he still held onto her with his good hand as if she were made of glass, he didn't dare do this, but she did. " Besides, no one can tare me away from you, remember?" Robin smiled as she looked on to the street to find that no one was running or looking for them, just normal people.

" You're like no one I have known before." James whispered as he gave her a kiss on the side of the head.

" Well you don't remember many people, so I wouldn't bet on anything." She smiled as she pulled him back into the street and started walking as if they had not just ran away from Captain America and new sidekick. She bumped James lightly with a smile as they finally got to the little cafe that she loved to go to. " So, _Bucky_, you remember anything else that you feel like you should tell me about?" It felt so wrong to call him by that name.

" I. . . I think that I used to live around here, somewhere in New York." James said as she pulled him to the back of the cafe where there was a booth that could fit two people.

" Uh huh and is Captain America chasing you around because he is looking to get back with his best friend or are there crimes against humanity that you have been meaning to tell me about?" Robin chuckled as James just kind of looked away. " We'll leave that for another day when you figure out how to tell me about said crimes against humanity." Robin nodded as she got up and ordered some doughnuts and two of the largest cups of coffee that she could get, bringing back it all and about a mountain of different types of sugars.

" What is this all about?" James smiled as he looked down at the table, a box filled to the brim with doughnuts and a colorful pile of sugars.

" The woman up front, her name is Anja sweet old lady. She seems to think that you are too thin, that you have been through too much not to enjoy some doughnuts. And the sugars. . . well I don't know how you take your coffee so I asked for a few extra packets and well, you can see how that went over." Robin chuckled as she took a few and started to pour it into her coffee. " She's a nice old lady, she came here from Germany after the second World War." Robin sighed as she looked to James, yeah, she was going to keep calling him James, Bucky just seemed so wrong to her, it seemed like a sacred name.

Anja's doughnuts were some of the best that Robin had ever had. She handmade every one of her doughnuts and they all seemed like they came from heaven when Robin ate them. Robin didn't care what kind she got from that woman, it could have been lemon or plain and she would have eaten every bit of what that woman would give to her. Her coffee, well it was so so, but her doughnuts were something that Robin could eat every day until the end of time. Anja always made sure to pack enough for Simon and Cecilia, knowing that Robin took care of them both she would pack as many as she could fill into the box, and then, when she came in with James – who was too thin in Anja's eyes – she came to their booth with another fill box, on the house, for the kids back at home and for James, who she just lightly touched his face and then walked back to the counter. Robin did not understand what had happened between the two of them, she really wanted to know though, but she had a bet that they had met before, when James was Bucky, when Bucky was with Captain America, saving the world. But they ate in piece, Robin swinging her legs back and forth until James finally trapped her feet between his, never looking up from his doughnut with just a powered-sugar smile on his face.

" You think that we can get back to our apartment without being chased through the city by superheros? I can still barely feel my legs just from our run, so I can only imagine how you are feeling from running and carrying me." Robin said as James chuckled at her.

" Our apartment huh?" He questioned as she smiled.

" Well you do live with me now, so it's ours." Robin shrugged as she started to chug her coffee down.

" I think that we should be able to get back there just fine." James said as he looked around the booth towards the street, the lunch rush was going to be started soon and they should be covered pretty well by that.

" Good, cause I want to get back home and take a nice long, cool, bubble bath before the kids get home." Robin said as she jumped up from the booth, picking up the box and a half of doughnuts that she still had left, and started to walk away from the booth. " And you are going to join me." She smiled as James nearly jumped from the seat and started to follow her out, making her laugh as he slipped his arm around her waist.

" You two behave out there!" Anja yelled from her place at the counter, waving to the two.

" Us? Behave? Common Anja, you know me and you know that I cannot keep myself _out _of trouble! How do you think that I met this fool?" Robin called back, making Anja chuckle.

" You two come back soon, with the children, I want to see them!" She said as Robin nodded to her.

" Will do Anja, you have a nice day!" Robin nodded.

" Have a good day, Ma'am." James added as he held the door open for Robin as they slipped into the busy streets, James seeming like he wanted to get home faster that Robin did.


	10. Chapter 10

Bubbles, it had been the only way as a kid that her mother had been able to get Robin into the bathtub. Robin had loved the smell, the pink color, everything about bath time was only fun when there were bubbles involved. Just a regular bath, no, Robin would refuse to even get into the thing if there wasn't a sense of fun involved in it. She loved the special times where her mother would go out and get something different, some different colors, or something that would make bath time more bearable. Hell, Robin had gone a whole two weeks once without taking a bath when she was a kid because she had been left alone and didn't know how to make the bubbles, so she just didn't take. That's how she felt when it came to her little sister, if there wasn't a sense of fun then there was no need to take it, so Robin always kept some under the sink in the bathroom both Cecilia. Now it was getting used for James and Robin. She poured some in and light up some candles, feeling a little embarrassed getting into a bubble bath with a man that she hadn't even had sex with.

There was nothing sexual about it though, the tub was small so Robin Robin fist tried to sit so that they were just face one another, but kept hitting her back off of the faucet, which was actually starting to really hurt, so finally she just turned her back and leaned in to James's chest. Yeah, it was awkward at first, but then the childish giggling started and that was that. They just sat in the tub, letting the bubbles pop and James even tried to give her a back massage, though it was with only one hard, Robin was grateful no matter what. It was the first time in awhile that someone had even offered to give her one, let alone her allowing them to. She felt her head fall back against his shoulder, making it still hard to give a proper, one handed, back massage. She could feel every ache and pain in her body melt away with the bubbles and the candles as they just sat there, talking to one another, and just allowing the day to pass by around them.

That's when he finally started to open up about everything that he knew, everything that he could remember from the past and from beyond that, from the times where he was Captain America's best friend, which even he had his doubts about. He remember the man, the face that is, but then again who the hell didn't know about the great Captain America? But it was true, everyone could tell it – besides Robin who was going to kick herself for the rest of time for not figuring it out – that he was in fact Bucky, but it just made her wonder why they were chasing him around, who in the world James had even met up with Steve Rogers yet again, or how it was that he was even alive, he fell off a cliff for god sake. He told her about how Hydra had taken him over, how they would take everything awake from him, all of his memories, if he became too weak for them. He knew that they had but all he could remember was the pain from it, and then, then everything would go blank again. James knew that he had had a past, but he would just become like a machine yet again, doing whatever it was the Hydra wanted him to do, that was one thing that he did not talk about, what they made him do. He was giving her little kisses on the back of the neck when they heard the door open, Robin knew that it was too early for the kids to be getting home and that made James nervous, but she also knew those feet from anywhere and just closed the curtain.

" Little bird! Little bird!" Jordan cried out before crashing into the bathroom. " Ahh, there you are little bird!"

" What?!" She groaned, refusing to even show her face outside of the bathtub, trying to hold back a laugh because he didn't even notice that James was no where to be found in the apartment.

" Do you thin that your boy toy would mind if we went out for a bit? I need a few shots tonight and I know how you get when you have a few too many of those tequila shots in you, start acting all nasty on the dance floor with your fuck me, bedroom eyes, but I really need to get out tonight." Jordan said as he hopped up onto her sink.

" I do not have fuck me, bedroom eyes." Robin sighed as she rested her head on James's chest, who was looking down at her curiously. " And those were like double shots." Robin added.

" Whatever, the matter of the fact is that I need to get out on the town tonight and you are my best shot of having any guys near me, even if you are not on the market anymore, I still sadly am." Jordan said as he started to rummage through her medicine draw.

" I've had one hell of a day too, but I think that it would be better for me to stay right here for tonight. Besides, with the kids to worry about, and James, I think that I should just stay at home." Robin said, trying to get him out of the bathroom.

" Nah! They'll be fine, I already ordered pizza for thing two and thing three, your man better like pepperoni though, cause that's all he's getting." Jordan was not going to leave anytime soon. " Where is the boy anyway? He wasn't on the couch, his shoes are here though," He gasped as he stood up from the sink. " Girl! Girl! Do not tell me he is in the bedroom! Did you do the nasty with him!?" He asked as he rushed out and started to go into the bedroom before coming back.

" Nah, we haven't yet." Robin said, having to place her hand around James's mouth to keep him from laughing, though she loved the sound of his laugh.

" Oh lord." Jordan finally said as he understood and both Robin and James just peeked around the shower curtain with the biggest smiles on their faces, yeah, they were taking a bubble bath together and laughing like five year olds, no_ big _deal. " Oh my Christ. You guys were doing the nasty in a bubble bath, way to ruin even the best childhood stuff. You, Robin, are a childhood ruiner, I hope that you are happy with yourself. Now get out, you owe me a drink for that one. Get your fake I.D. cause we are going out to an early taco-tequila Thursday. No fighting me now."

" We'll I guess we'll have to cut this short, when he starts saying things like Christ and lord, you know that you are fucked. I should be back before seven, save me some pizza." She whispered as she gave him a kiss before pulling herself from the water and getting out, pulling a towel over her body and quickly getting ready.

She waited until they were out and about, walking to the restaurant of Jordan's choice before she even started to talk about her day and why she kept looking over her shoulder every five seconds, expecting to get steamed rolled by patriotic justice. Jordan was stunned, shocked into silence as they just kept walking. The two of them together should have been able to put the pieces together, but neither of them had even thought that it was _possible_ let alone that the man that had been Captain America's best friend was now sleeping on a girl from New York's couch, or that she was falling head of heels for him. When she got to the point that they had nearly been tackled by him today, Jordan started to look over his shoulder too, making sure that they weren't being followed too, he was better at keeping an eye out for the unusual than she was. They slipped into one of Jordan's favorite little spots to eat and were seated near the front of the restaurant, someplace where they could slip out easily.

" So you _hit _him with your shoe? Right in that boys pretty little face? Girl, I knew that you had a little fight in you, but I mean your shoe? You couldn't have thrown something like a stick from a tree or something?" Jordan asked through another shot.

" No! James was running so fast that I couldn't even see mot things, besides fucking Captain America running right at me with his wingman coming too. If I would have been smart I would have thrown my bra at him, I heard that he was a virgin when he was frozen so I doubt that he's gotten laid since, bet he would have been frozen there for a day! That was _nice _pair of running shoes too!" Robin muttered as she twirled around her margarita, she had barely started to drink it.

" I know, but little bird, _why _do you think that they were running after him? Do you think that they were out looking for him?" Jordan questioned.

" I am still having a problem with wrapping my head around the fact that he is who he is and that I hit Steve Rogers in the head with my running shoe!" Robin said, chuckling over the face that the man had made when it had hit him.

" Well all I know is that whatever they want with James, you better not allow them to take him, because if they do, we both know that you will not be seeing from him again. Even with their not being a S.H.I.E.L.D Captain cute-butt will find something for his best friend to be doing, which will take him far, from you. I mean, unless another Asgaridan comes down here and tries to take over New York City, then maybe you'll see him again." Jordan said as he started to drink her drink.

" Well if he does take him, maybe I'll just have to be the one to summon an alien race and try and take over New York City to see him again. You know how girls can get when they hadn't seen their man for awhile." Robin smiled as she got up from her seat and started to walk out of the restaurant, Jordan stumbling beside of her.

" I can't believe that you didn't tell me that you two had even gotten to first base, I mean I would have thought that there would have been fireworks stating it, that you would be shouting it from the rooftops, like 'I JUST GOT A HOT MAN TO KISS ME AND NOW WE GONNA DO THE DO!'" Jordan mocked, screaming as if he were her, making her laugh as she slapped her hands across his face.

" You are the reason why I do not go out in public more often, you know that?" Robin chuckled as Jordan wrapped his arm around hers.

" You are the reason why I get out more often, to remind the both of us that there is a life besides living at home and the lives that we used to have." Jordan smiled as they kept walking back to her apartment, it was just getting dark and the two felt like walking through the cool air. " You could be traveling all around the world, you know that I would still be by your side the whole time, and living out your dreams. But you have to be the good sister and stay here with Cecilia and Simon."

" Dreams change, people have to change sometimes too. That dream died with my parents, Jordan, we have been through this before. See, this is why I hate it when you drink, you forget _everything_." Robin sighed as they took a turn, leaving most of the crowds of people and that's when she saw him again.

Steve Rogers was walking straight towards them, and even Robin knew then, her and Jordan could not fight off the super solider. He looked scary, he looked like he was on a mission, her body was telling her to book it. So that's what she did, she grabbed onto Jordan as hard as she could and started to run, as fast as she could, back in the other direction. But that's when she found the other man from that morning coming at her, blocking them in. She thought about hucking another shoe at the man, but knew that would be pointless, plus it would lose her another good pair of shoes. With the flight option crossed out they fight of flight skills were really seeming useless as she started to feel like a trapped animal. Her and Jordan both had the same instincts as Jordan pulled out some pepper spray from his back pocket and Robin picked up a metal pipe from the side of a building, ready to swing at any moment.

" Try and take her, or even hurt her, and you will be in a world of pain for a month because I am _far_ to buzzed to stop myself and I would really hate to see that pretty little face get hurt." Jordan hissed, ready to spray either of them if they got any closer.

" I would hate to bash in that pretty little face." Robin said through her teeth, hands clenched tightly around the pipe.

" Whoa, whoa, we just wanna talk." The man that she didn't recognize said as he put his hands up. " We don't have any weapons on us, we just wanna talk."

" Yeah, well why the hell did you chase after me this morning then, huh? Didn't seem like you wanted to talk then!" Robin yelled, not putting down her only weapon.

" We just want Bucky, we have not problems with you." Captain Rogers said as he placed his hands up too.

" Bucky's James, yeah?" Jordan whispered to the girl.

" Uh huh." Robin whispered back.

" Oh hell no! You ain't gonna take him away." Jordan yelled, stepping closer to the man, pepper spray ready. " I don't know what the hell you think you gonna do, coming in here with your fine ass, but lemme make sure one thing is certain, you ain't taking her man away."

" What he said and trust me, these shoes are gonna hurt a lot worse than the ones that I had on this morning." Robin stated as she showed them her heels with spikes on the back.

" Here, let's start over again. I'm Steve Rogers and this is Sam Wilson." The superhero stated.

" Yeah, well the whole world knows who you are, if not for in Germany than for what you did in New York." Robin rolled her eyes.

" Can I get your name?" Captain Rogers asked with a soft smile.

" No." Robin said coldly. " Names can lead you to where I live, which would not be good, seeing as you stalked me here."

" Well then, Miss, I think that I have something for you." He said with a smile, not letting her words affect him as he lifted his arm to show her her shoe, he had kept it. He placed it at the end of the pipe she was still holding up, the laces still tied up sending it to her. " I just want to make sure that my friend is okay."

" James? He is more than fine with little bird around, he's _perfect_, if you ask me-" Robin slammed her elbow into her friends ribcage.

" Yeah, your friend is safe in my hands. He's eating, he's getting like fourteen hours of sleep a day, he's bathing-"

" Oh is he bathing." Jordan chuckled making Robin hit him again.

" I swear to god I am going to use this pipe against you." Robin hissed to her friend. " What I am trying to say is he's fine. He's. . . he's starting to remember things to. He's remembering stuff, like the fact he used to live around here, or the fact that he remembers your face, he remembered both of you, that's why he took off this morning. He remembers Hydra, whatever they did to him, he remembers the suffering that they put him through, they'd take everything from him if he became too disobedient. Wipe his memory clean, I can only imagine the pain. But he is starting to remember things." Robin said, not wanting to look up to the captain.

" Does he remember that I'm his friend?" He asked to her.

" I. . . I don't know. He's just starting to remember these things, he. . . he really doesn't even know who he is. But I'm guessing from him running that he doesn't." Robin shrugged, so unsure of what was happening. " Why. . . why did he run from you two? How does he know you guys? Seeing as you're a friggen Avenger and you were _obviously _from S.H.I.E.L.D."

" How. . . how do you know that I am?" Sam asked, scowling at the girl.

" I have my ways of knowing stuff." Robin said, scowling right back at the man.

" Plus, it is basically written all over your face." Jordan added.

" He. . . he was on the other side of one of my missions, we were basically one anothers missions by the end of it. But he was under control of Hydra. He really didn't have a choice." Captain Rogers said, she could see the sorrow that was written all over his face. " How did you two meet?" He asked, his whole face just looked like he could crumble at any time.

" He saved my life. . . well he saved me from being raped atleast, he most likely saved me from being killed too. He took a knife for me and well. . . I brought him home, patched him up, and we basically became friends after that." Robin shrugged.

" Oh they are so much more than friends now." Jordan added, crossing his arms.

" Your _dating_ him?" Sam said as Robin rolled her eyes.

" Technically no. We're not official or anything." Robin sighed as she felt so embarrassed and angry at her friend.

" They're official in their own way, trust me." Jordan said with a faint nod and a smile. She was going to kill the boy by the end of this.

" Do you know what they did to him? Or how he is still even alive?" Robin asked, bringing the conversation away from her relationship and back to James in general, as she finally lowered her pipe.

" That's for another time. There are some things that are better left unsaid." The captain said.

" Well. . . your friend is in my hands, my care. And trust me, just as much as he is protecting me, I'm going to make sure to protect him. So you have nothing to really worry about, or to be following me around for." Robin said as she pulled her shoe off of the pipe before dropping it.

" Well here," Captain Rogers said as he pulled out a little notebook and wrote something on it before handing it to her, " if there is anything that is ever wrong with him, or if he gets too out of hand for you, call me. I'll be there as soon as possibly, any time of day."

" Thank you, Captain Rogers." Robin stated as she placed her hand out, shaking the mans hand before she started to pull Jordan away from the two, towards her apartment building.

" Ma'am?" He called to her as she spun around, she could see the sorrow in his eyes still, from not being able to make her bring him to his best friend. " Just. . . just take care of him, for me?"

" You got it, Cap." She said with a smile as she walked, quickly, away.


	11. Chapter 11

She didn't mention the meeting with James, she didn't want to have to be on real house arrest. Though she liked the thought of being in an apartment with James for long periods of time, she still liked the idea of running around the city with him as well. So meeting up with Steve Rogers, or how her shoe magically popped back up never came around. But the weekend, the weekend did come back around. She Robin had another lucky break when both of the kids went off to a friends house for the whole weekend, which was a miracle because when one was able to get out the other one never did. Robin thought that maybe Simon had something to do with that though, making sure that her and James got a little alone time, that or he just didn't want to be around this weekend. But Robin really didn't mind, she would have found stuff for the four of them to do, but hey, she wasn't going to complain about it just being her and James the whole weekend either.

So on Saturday she just decided to allow James to sleep, though she had to basically pull the man to get him to sleep in her bed, beside of her, she had been able to the night before. Getting out of bed without waking the man up, that was one of the hardest things that she had ever done before in her life. She had to pry his arm off of her waist and then basically slither out of bed. Robin felt like she had to walk on eggshells after that moment, though James could sleep for fourteen hours without waking, he could also wake up to the littlest of things, like her sister snoring in the next room over. At that moment, Robin lightly closed the door and worked on her, new, normal routine. First she hoped into the shower, being quick just in case James woke up and wondered where she was. Next it was time to get all of her work done for the day before James would finally wake up and she would start making breakfast. . . or brunch depending on when he really woke up. She felt silly waiting for a man to wake up to really get the day started, but she honestly didn't care either.

She noticed that it was raining again and felt like screaming because hell, if she wanted to live in a puddle she would have gone and lived in Seattle! But then she remembered, it could be worse, it could be a lot worse. It could have been snowing and snow, was something that the girl hated more than anything in the world, it was too cold for Robin's liking and made everything harder. But when she checked the weather she got almost too excited and started to jump around like a child, there was a 100% chance of a thunderstorm throughout the day. Those types of rainy days were the kind that Robin _loved_, the lightening, the thunder, everything about it just made Robin smile and shudder when it happened. Even as a child as had been the one to shut off all of the lights in the house and get as close to a window as she could to get the best view of the storm. Usually now she would have had to hold onto Cecilia and tell her that everything was going to be okay, but now, all she had to do was get the best view of the storm that she could, sit back, and relax.

Robin shut off all of the lights in the house, though there were really none on because of James still sleeping, and pulled her comfy blue chair as close to the window as she could and started to get all of her work done before it started. And when it did, it looked like it was going to take everything out with it. The black clouds were the first sign that it was coming and then _boom_ it hit and it hit hard. Robin was like a child watching their favorite show, bouncing up and down in her seat with just pure joy on her face. But then she heard it, it sounded odd at first, like a kitten mewing, but then it got louder and louder, the noises leading her back into her own bedroom to find James tossing and turning in the bed where she had left him. He was still in a dream-like trace, but he was terrified, she then realized that the noises were coming from him, James sounded like he was in agony as she jumped onto the bed and started to try to get him out of his trace.

" James, I'm right here, it's okay, it's only thunder, I'm right here for you. James, it's just thunder, nothing it hurting you, it's just me. It's just me and you right now, it's just me and you. James, James, common come back to me. James!" She whispered as she pulled the hair out of his face and felt the panic coming to her body as she knew that it was doing nothing to calm him. Her whole body started to freeze up as she didn't know what to do or how to help me.

That's when she remembered when she was young this happening to her parents when they would get time off. When here mother was pregnant with Simon they had basically been sent off to someplace safe until she had the baby, both of them being on long-term leave. It had been one of the funnest times over her life, having both of her parents there with her for so much longer than normal. She loved each and every minute that she had gotten with them, even when her mother was irritable or when she was craving weird things, Robin just went along with it and ate pickles dipped in ice cream with her. But then one night she woke to hear screaming coming from her parents bedroom and had expected the worst.

She had crept in, a lamp from her bedroom in hand as a weapon, to find her father had gone into one of his post-traumatic stages where he just lost it, it had spurred out of a nightmare. She had tried to keep quite, so that she would not bother anything, but she found that she was scared when she saw her mother shaking and asked if she could do anything to help. Her mother told her to go into her room and lock the door, but Robin had stayed at the doorway and watched them, he father panicking and her mother being able to calm him down. He kept crying out and this made both her mother and Robin cry, she hated seeing the both of them in pain, they were heroes, they weren't supposed to cry. Her mother's whole frame shook ass she tried to talk her father out of whatever he was going through, at the time Robin did not know what was happening, all she knew that was that dad was crying and shaking and screaming and that he was not responding to anything that her mother was saying. So finally her mother just broke down, Robin nearly when in to help because she thought her mother had gone into labor or she had been knocked out when she finally heard what she was doing to calm her father.

She remembered how her mother put her head right up this head ear, she kept kissing him on the temple, and than she sang to him. It had been her favorite song when she had grown up, she had sang it to all three of the children, so when her husband had needed a lulling song, Robin's mother choose The Sound of Silence. Whenever Robin had been scared, or when Simon would crawl into bed with their parents during a storm, or when Cecilia was sick, their mother would sick it to them, to calm them and because it was something that she had done since they were all in her womb, her voice could sooth the roughest of oceans. It slowly worked, her father slowly came out of it, his whole body shaking as he did so. But her mother knew the little things to do, or she thought that her mother had known, Robin had never done it before. They had been put through that kind of stuff at S.H.I.E.L.D, Robin had barely passed through some of the training, she even knew that she did not have what it took to be a full blown agent. She doubted that her father would have killed her mother no matter what, James had a tendency to strangle her on accident, but Robin knew that she had to do something. So, with her whole body shaking, she angled herself so that she had a leg wrapped around his body, a hand lightly placed on his face with the other one wrapped around his hand, she started to sing to him. Her voice shaking the whole time that she did it, trying to bring James back without scaring him too much as she did so.

Robin really doubted if it did anything, but finally, James started to come down from it, he started to realize that it was all a dream, and then he finally came to notice that Robin had been there with him the whole time, voice shaking as she just kept singing the song for him. She had never had the voice of her mother, who sounded like an angel when she sang, hell Robin knew that she could not carry a tune in a bucket let alone sing, but James did not say anything, he just looked at her and smiled as she finally finished the song, as she lightly rubbed her finger against his cheek, making sure that he still knew that this was the real life and that she was here for him. With each crack of thunder she would get a little louder, holding onto him a little tighter, but she could still see the fear that was in his eyes, she didn't know what it was from, but she did everything that she knew that her mother had done for her father. She lightly kissed his temple, feeling the sweat that was dripping from him as he lightly took a hold of her hand, holding onto it desperately.

" Didya know there's a thunderstorm outside?" He whispered when she was finally done, making Robin burst out into a smile as he lightly moved the hair out of her face, his body still shaking a bit.

" Yeah. . . yeah I kind of looked it up a little earlier. So. . . ya wanna talk about it?" She asked as she kissed him temple once again.

" I. . . I. . . I still see them. I never really knew who they were before, but I think that they were soldiers, my brothers of war. Before I thought, well, I thought that they were something worse but I'm starting to be able to piece everything together. I can hear the sound of bombs, I . . . I can see all of their faces before me, the ones that died before. . . before. . . before something happened. We were fighting and then. . . then the bombs went off, the screaming, they sounded like wild animals wailing in the night." He said and she could see the tears coming to his eyes as she lightly wiped them away before kissing him on the forehead.

" You couldn't have done anything more than what you did, James. You are a hero, you saved the lives of basically the entire world with what you did back then. You are someone who can say that they fought off the Nazi's, hell you are more of a hero than Captain America. We were just a guy, someone who didn't have any magical serum running through their system, and you saved the lives of so many people. I think that your fellow soldiers would _thank you_ for what you did. The bombs have stopped, the screams have been silenced, the dead laid down their lives to save the lives of others, and you. You. . . you had to live because you have a higher purpose." She smiled as he did as well, a still painful smile though. " Like saving a damsel in distress every now and then." This, this seemed to make most of the pain go away from within his smile.

" Вы единственный свет в моей жизни." He whispered to her, making her take a second to realize that he was not speaking in English, or anything near English. But whatever he was saying, she liked the way that it sounded, the way that his lips puckered when he was talking and the way that it flowed. It took her breath away for a moment.

" I beg your pardon?" She asked as James smiled lightly.

" Sorry, I forget that not everyone speaks Russian." He said, his voice sounded like he had gargled glass. " I said, you are the only light in my life." He whispered as he brought her in for a kiss

" So, James, when did you learn Russian?" She smiled, propping her head up onto her shoulder.

" Same old story." He whispered as he kissed her again. But each time that the thunder would hit, she would swoop in and give him a kiss, making him forget completely about the thunder.

" Stessa storia, giorno diverso." Robin whispered back to him in Italian, but to her surprise he knew what she was saying.

" Same story, different day. Yeah, that basically sums me up." He whispered as he wrapped his arm around her waist before flipping their bodies so that he was on top of her, making her gasp because she had not been expecting it. " But I think that I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

" Oh yeah, I thought that you had forgotten everything? My little amnesia boy from the alley. But, from what I have heard, Bucky Barnes was somewhat of a ladies man, got a lot of tail back in his time. Even if it was just because women would fall for his good looks and hey, a military uniform never hurt either." Robin said through a moan as he lightly bit on her neck again and she wrapped her fingers through his hair, drawing him in closer.

" Is that so?" He whispered as she bit on her lips.

" Oh yeah, prove to me that you are really him." She whispered as he started to kiss up and down her body, Robin pulling him by the hair to draw him in closer to her.

Their kisses became desperate, needing to be with each other more and more. Robin couldn't help herself as she bit her way from his ear down to his neck and all the way down to his chest before making her way back up to his lips and giving them a soft nip before going back to kissing him. She needed him, needed him marked to start that he was hers, all hers, that no one from Hydra to Captain America could take him away from her as she left little hickey's that were already starting to turn pink going up and down his body. She was his, he was hers, and no one was going to take them away from one another, she was determined about that. She could feel his hand, wrapped tightly around her hip and knew, that even if he didn't mean to, that it was going to bruise a bit, leaving his mark on her. His lips leaving hers as he explored, kissing each and every rib that still faintly protruded from her skin, pulling her pajama bottoms just enough to kiss her hipbones before coming back up to her lips. Making her moan as she realized how much he was worshiping every inch of her body, though they were being a little rough, a little mean, he was still treating her as if she were made of glass - - just as if it the glass was the kind that did not break too easily. - -

That's when Robin finally realized how many scars James had, his whole body seemed like it was a battlefield. She started to go for his body, kissing each and every one that was visible and within reach and lightly tracing the ones that she could not with her fingernails, she could feel every hair on his body come alive as she did so before she finally pulled off her own shirt, flinging it onto the ground. Robin did her best to be gently with his scars, she couldn't tell how fresh they were or how they had gotten onto his body, but she worked her away through each and every one as James kept his fingers wrapped around her waist. She got more and more turned on with every crack of thunder, the lightening the only thing in the whole apartment to light up the room and make them be able to see one another. She could feel her heart in her chest, she could feel each and every motion from the both of their bodies, but she loved each and every moment. He whispered little things to her in Russian, knowing that she would not understand, but in all honestly she loved every word that he was saying no matter what it was that he was saying, and she would say different little dirty things that she knew from other languages with the small moans that she was able to get out. She could tell that he knew most of what she was saying though as she finally slipped off the rest of her clothes.

" Well atleast this is something that I remember." James said with a smile as all Robin could do was moan out in pleasure. After that, they were both happy that there was a 100% chance of thunderstorms all day long and were even hoping for them to go into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

She didn't know how long they had slept for. She didn't really know what was up, what was down, and what day it was, but she saw that the sun was shinning once again. Robin didn't want the leave her bed, she just wanted to stay there, wrapped in both of James's arms, and keep herself borrowed, safe and sound, with him. She liked the way that he seemed so at peace, the way that he kept holding on to her, not wanting her to move. She was happy here, she was the most relaxed that she had been in a long, long time, she herself was at peace. Robin noticed that James would smile a bit, dreaming she thought, and wanted to know what it was that he was dreaming about, but decided to go against it and just allowing him to rest, seeing as he seemed to need his sleep more than a normal human would need. But she didn't mind, she just rested in her bed, thinking about the night before. They had been rough, hell Robin wouldn't have been surprised to find a hole in her wall, but somehow, somewhat, she thought that _that _was what making love would feel like. Even with the bruises, she felt like it was just the two of them committing to one another and

She had never really been in love before, Jake, eh, he was fun to be around and he was always around, so she stayed in the relationship. There had been others, but they were mostly one nights were some of the guards that she had been forced with during the first few months of her modeling, her parents had insisted on it. But this, this was something that Robin had never experienced before. That passion and desire, the way that he held onto her for dear life and the way that she just needed to be by his side, she knew that it was either a sign of being desperate or being in love, she was hoping for the love one though. She just wanted to lie there her body tangled up in his, and spend the rest of her days in that bed with that man, or until the bed finally broke which she doubted would take very long. But her stomach was starting to rumble, she had to pee, and then the door started to knock. The first two, she thought she could have ignored for a few more hours, and if she was certain that it was Jordan, she could have ignored him the whole day. But it wasn't her friends knock, so she pulled herself out of the bed, hoping that it was just going to be some girl scouts selling thin mints, and pulled on her robe.

" Running away from me so soon?" James asked before she was out of the room.

" Oh yeah. Yesterday had just been too sexy for me, I am running as far as this apartment can take me to get away from you." She smiled with a wink. " Someone's at the door."

" Jordan?" James questioned with a groan, he didn't seem too excited at the thought of hearing what Jordan would say now that they had finally had sex.

" Doubt it, he would have just barged right in. _That _would have been horrible, god I can hear what he would say now. . . But anyway, it's most likely just some girl scouts selling cookies, man I could go for some thin mints. . ." Robin said, zoning out on the thought of thin mints before the knocking brought her back to reality. " Go back to sleep, I'll be back soon enough." She said as she closed her bedroom door and quickly went to the door, opening it just a bit and gasped with what she saw.

" Agent Grant Ward! How long has it been?" She asked as she nearly jumped out of the door, giving the man a hug that nearly knocked him over.

Agent Ward had been her first body guard after she left her parents to become a model. They had demanded that while she was away from them touring the world, some places where they had taken people out in, that she have someone that they could trust with her, someone who was going to protect her no matter what, that's where Agent Grant Ward and her first met. He had taken out quite a few people who had tried to kidnap her those first few months, it was then that Robin fully knew that she would have never been able to become a doctor with taking bullets out of his arm once and his thigh another time. Robin and him had an on again off again relationship, he was her guardian and tried to act like he was, but when they went out and they would just be out on the two, he used to hit on her and flirt. Robin was young enough to giggle and to do cute teenage girl thing, but she was also smart enough to know that this would never last. Agent Ward had been as close to love as Robin had ever felt before, but it was really nothing anyway she now knew what it felt like to be falling. Robin knew that either one of them was going to die or Agent Ward was going to be reassigned to something more important than taking care of a teenaged model, it was thankfully the second thing that had taken him away from Robin, it broke her heart for awhile. But they had had something deep and strong, those few months had been some of the best times that she had ever had, Agent Ward had been the one to show her the whole new world that she did not know existed. Now that, that she had been in love with, the world and the freedom that it had brought to her.

" You look like fucking hell." She stated as she took a step back and noticed that he was bruised up from head to toe. "You get caught up in the wrong type of agency now that S.H.I.E.L.D is done?" She asked as she looked him over again.

He had a broken noise, anyone could tell that it was broken and cut up. From the way that he was breathing she could tell that he had re-broken a few ribs. The face that had gotten them out of plenty of bad situations were bruised and cut up, she even suspected that he had a fracture to his cheekbone. His lip was split pretty deep, but it was already starting to heal pretty well. His arm though, it seemed like the worst thing, it was not healing too well. From the way that he was holding onto it, cradling it really, she could tell that it had been cut into pretty deeply, it was his dominate hand so she understood why he had not just gone off and done it on his own. He must have been hurting pretty badly to come to her for help, he was the type of guy who would do everything on his own unless he physically could not, and even then he would try and do it on his own.

" It's good to see you too, Blake." He had always called her by her last name, she had always called him Ward. It had always been their way of flirting.

" What happened? You look like you were thrown through a meat grinder." She asked as she lightly placed her hand on his good cheek.

" Got into a street fight while trying to get some intel. I thought that I could handle it on my own but. . .but I think that I may need some stitching up." He said as she noticed that he was holding his hand over his shoulder.

" What the hell is it with you guys and not going to the hospital. I am not an ER you know!" She sighed as she opened the door and that's when he noticed what she was only wearing a robe.

" Am I interrupting something?" Ward asked as she pulled him in by the elbow of his good arm.

" Just the end to a magical weekend." Robin said as she forced him to sit in a kitchen chair, pulling out the rubbing alcohol once again and some needle and thread. " So, who the hell did you piss off, Ward?"

" Me and some of the others, we are the lat of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents, everyone else. . . they've all done their separate ways now that we're not an agency anymore. We're tracking down Hydra." Ward said as she pulled his arm away from his arm, forcing him to take off his shirt so that she could get a better look at it, though he had been trying to treat it, he was write, it did need some stitches.

" Hydra! Oh man, who on earth could I forget that. . . oh man I am so silly. Hydra and, okay I got it now. Sorry go on." She said, remembering how Captain America had thought to have defeated most of Hydra in World War 2, but then when S.H.I.E.L.D came out, so did Hydra. James had been tortured basically by the same people who had employed her parents.

" You have something that you want to share to the class, Blake?" Ward asked through his teeth as she started to clean it out.

" Nah, I heard the name and forgot where it came from is all. The whole Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D thing still is at the back of my mind of things that have to settle in." She said to the man as she started to disinfect the needle.

" Well I thought that I could handle everything, turns out I couldn't. A guy that worked for Hydra got me a few days back, jumped me really, I . . I barely got out of there alive, but I doubt that the guy is doing any better. Didn't get any of the intel that I needed either." He said as she noticed that he was basically one big black and blue from head to toe.

" You should have just dropped the whole S.H.I.E.L.D gig when everyone else did. Become someones body guard for real, or go off and join the C.I.A. or something that would not have you turned into someone's punching bag. Christ Ward, you're just lucky that you didn't hit any arteries." She said as she finally got the nerve and started to stitch the man up, going quickly but making sure to go as good of a job as she could.

" Well, I think that with Hydra still out there, someone needs to take them out. I have a theory," Robin chuckled at this, rolling her eyes as well.

" Uh huh, here we go again with your theories. The last time you had one of these we were in Moscow and you got me to drink a whole bottle of Vodka before trying to walk around in heels." Robin held the man back as he started to chuckle as well.

" Hey! That was a valid theory knowing how drunk a model could be before she was not able to do her job anymore. Besides, that was the first time that you could completely drunk in your life." Ward said lightly. " No, what I think is that Hydra sent one of their best to kill off your parents."

" _Hydra_? Ward, listen those people are crazy and they are murders, but they were also S.H.I.E.L.D. Back then, before someone off and killed Director Fury, they were still _our people_, they worked alongside of us. They would not have killed off my parents." Robin rolled her eyes.

" But think about, who else would have known where you all would have been? Who else would have known the little things, like that you three were gone, that your parents were going to be together on Christmas Eve? It all makes sense because _Hydra _was inside of _S.H.I.E.L.D._ It was a lone assassin, one that was told to take them out by Hydra." Ward said as she tied off the stitching and cut the excess thread off.

" Well, whoever did it was a murder, someone who could take out both of my parents without dying, they were good and I will give whoever it is that, though I would love to gibe them a bullet to the back of the head as well, the thing is though, they're dead. Whoever killed them, they got away with it, I can't think about these little things, Ward. I still have Simon and Cecilia to take care of, they are my top priority right now." Robin shrugged as she started to take the rubbing alcohol to some of the other marks on the mans face.

" So I'm guessing then that you would not like to join me in taking down Hydra?" He said through a seductive smile.

" I wouldn't even bother asking, lover boy. I'm finally happy here, I've settled down and gotten used to the fact of having to little heathens that need me to take care of them 24/7." Robin said as he lightly placed his hand on her face. " Besides, we both know that I would only slow you down. I would have never even made it to a level one agent."

" You're looking really good, you know that, Blake?" Ward asked to her as she smiled before turning away, getting up and washing her hands.

" I also have someone in my life now too. Someone who doesn't mind me having to heathens. He's a good guy, Ward, I even think that you would like him, if you could ever think of enjoying someone's company." Robin said as she washed her hands thoroughly.

" I always enjoyed your company." He said, she could feel him watching her.

" You wanted to shoot me in my back of the head those first few weeks, I was too wild of even the great Ward to tame." Robin said as she could hear him chuckling.

" You were just that, a wild one. But I did enjoy those few months with you. Does he treat you well?" He asked, getting more serious.

" Yes, Ward, he treats me like a princess. . . no, more than that. He, he acts as if I am the best thing that has happened in his life, like I am the only good thing that is even in his life. He's a good man." Robin nodded as she finally turned around to find him looking back at her bedroom.

" Does he treat the kids well?" He asked as he finally looked back to her, though he had only met the children a few times before the funeral, he always seemed to like them.

" Yeah, he really does. He's good to them, Cecilia love him already, and Simon. . . well Simon is starting to come around to him as well. We're starting to seem like one little broken family." Robin said before pulling her robe on tighter.

" So I'm guessing he would not like it if I asked you to breakfast?" Ward asked as he got up from the chair, pulling his shirt back on, man Robin did not like the thought of him putting his shirt back on, he had a _nice _body.

" Yeah. . . I doubt that he would find much comfort in me going on to breakfast with someone who looks as good as you do. Besides, I doubt that I should leave him here to fend on his own. Knowing my luck I would come back to find the entire place burnt to the ground, the kids blaming him and him blaming the kids." Robin smiled as Ward gave her the smile, she had only seen him smile a handful of times so when he smiled you knew that you had made him happy.

" They here? The kids?" He asked looking around as if he had just missed them before that moment.

" No, surprisingly they both are out this weekend, a miracle if you ask me. I can never get them out of my hair." Robin said as they both chuckled a bit.

" Well I should probably get going then . . . I wouldn't want to intrude on you and your boyfriends last few hours alone." Ward said as she just blushed lightly, walking him to the door.

" Listen, I don't want to have to do to another funeral anytime soon, so you make sure to keep yourself safe enough to survive. No more getting jumped by someone who is crazy enough to take you on, okay?" Robin asked with a smile as he just nodded.

" Yeah, I think that I can do that for you." He said as she gave him another small hug. " You make sure to keep yourself and those kids safe too. I don't want to play superhero anytime soon."

" But I always liked it when you would swoop in and save the day, though we both know that I could have handled it, it was always fun to watch you act like you knew what you were doing." She smiled as he lightly touched the cut on her face.

" Robin, make sure that no one does whatever happened here again. Then I _will _be swooping in and saving the day." He said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he started to walk off.

" Good luck out there, Grant!" She called back to him before she went back into the apartment and instantly back into the bedroom.

" Well he seemed, _untrustworthy_." James said, his body propped up on his arms as he smirked to the girl.

" Ward? He's a nice guy, he was my body guard for awhile when I was a model. He's saved my life a fair few times." Robin smiled as she slipped her robe off before getting back in bed with the man.

" There's just something about him that I didn't like." James said as she kissed the hickey she had left on his neck.

" What? The fact that he tried to get me to go out to breakfast with him, or the fact that you both allow a nineteen year-old to dress your wounds. Besides, you didn't even _see _him, all you did was hear his voice." Robin said as she kissed up his neck.

" I don't know, there's just something about him." He said as he finally pulled on her cheek lightly, pressing his lips against hers.

" I thought that I told you to go back to bed." She whispered as she wrapped her fingers into his hair.

" Well I guess that I have too much energy to go back to sleep." James whispered right into her eat before biting it lightly.

" Well that's a first." Robin mumbled. " But I think that I know a way to drain all of that energy." She said with a smile as he was thinking the exact same thing as she had been.


	13. Chapter 13

Once a month Jordan and Robin would go out for a day of pampering. For them to do what made them happy and doing things together. Usually it was when Jordan felt like it, but this month, Robin asked James if he would be okay with taking care of the kids when they got home, if they got home before she did, and when he said that it was fine she basically ran out the door, ready to be the one to wake Jordan up for once. Though she hated being woken up, the queen bitch, well he hated to be woken up more than anyone that Robin knew. And she had been right, When she jumped onto Jordan, who was in a dead asleep in his bed, he nearly punched her in the face before he just deiced that hitting her with a pillow before pretend smothering her. But when Jordan realized why his best friend was there, he cheered right up, pulling on some jeans and a clean shirt before basically running out of the house with her arm wrapped around his arm.

It was one of her favorite things, being out with Jordan and just getting their nails done because he was one of the nail salons favorite people to come into the store. They called him in there ít tê giác, which from what she thought meant that they were calling him a little rhinoceros which made sense for him, he was cute and you just wanted to cuddle up to him but he was able to kill you within a second if you made him mad enough. She, of course, was con chim nhỏ, little bird. She could tell that they had picked up on that name from Jordan, but now when they came in they were not just customers or even people that they knew by name, they had their own Vietnamese names, they were well known around here and though most of the women still did not _talk _too much to Jordan and Robin, every single person knew their names and Robin and Jordan tried to remeber theirs as well. So when they came into the store, everyone seemed far too happy to have ít tê giác and con chim nhỏ back in the store for their months manicures and pedicures. They loved the fact that Jordan got his nails done, always right beside of Robin, talking to all of them, telling them how pretty their hair, nails, or eyes were.

" So, tell me, is lover boy coming to Pepper's birthday bash this weekend?" Jordan asked, his hands pulled out in front of him.

" That decades dance thing, I doubt that _I _am even going to it, besides I didn't even get an invite to the party." Robin mumbled, watching the television news.

" We both know that she would be heartbroken if you didn't show up. Besides, you can get lover boy all dressed up in a forties see how much he really looks like your lover from the past." Jordan said with a smile to his best friend.

" He is my lover from the past. I'm telling you Jordan that it is him, I mean how can it _not _be with the other him fucking following us around wherever we go! Ten bucks says that he has someone watching us right now." Robin hissed, holding nothing in when it came to Steve Rogers.

" Hopefully its him, man I like the thought of that boy watching over me. It's safe and kinky all at one." Jordan winked as the woman put his hand under the automatic blow dyer thing the that to dry the nails quicker.

" Ew." Robin sighed, she wanted to go to the ball, but she knew that it would take too much effort to get James to go out in public, where he may be figured out, she didn't want to risk very much when it came to James.

" Well what do you think? Because I think that you need to get out of that little apartment, go on an actual date with the boy, get dressed up and have a little fun in your life! Common, little bird, you would have an amazing time!" Jordan said as he was basically begging her. " Besides, where else are you going to wear that cute little cocktail dress of that time?"

" _Places_." She mumbled as she rebated it.

Robin had been planning on going to it, she had wanted to go to the party since she heard about what the theme was, hell she had basically planned the whole party out for Pepper. Pepper had _told _her that she could come, she would be on the list, and she knew that Pepper would not mind having another person at the party. But there were too many variables to worry about, too many things that may spark James, give him memories that he does not want to relive in public, things that should not be seen in public. Plus there is always that little fact of Steve Rogers showing up, though it was not a Stark official party, Robin knew that Steve Rogers and all of the other Avengers were always on the list no matter whose party it was. The _last _thing any of them needed was Steve meeting up worth James in a place like that, Robin didn't need to have another race around New York with Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, and most likely _Tony and Pepper_ following them. No, one race with a super solider and a sidekick was enough, she didn't need to think about adding in _Iron Man and her boss _to that picture as well. But this party had been calling her name, telling her to come and join it, she had wanted to go so badly. She had planned what she was going to wear from head to toe, she even knew how she was going to do her hair, but everything had changed when James came into her life, she was not going to put him through someone that could make it worse off for him, no, she wouldn't do that to anyone.

" Con chim nhỏ, you should go. He right, going out is good for the soul." The one that had been doing her nails said placing another thick layer on her indec finger.

" No, not with James, too many things could go so wrong, too fast for me to think about going to something like that. You know how he can get, I don't want to make it worse just because I wanna go out to some party. Pepper will understand and you better understand too, Jordan." Robin said giving Jordan a look that told him not to mess with her.

" Fine, fine. But don't think this is the last time that you are going to hear about that party, because I am going to try to get you to go to it still!" Jordan said with a wicked smile on his face as they finally got around to doing their toes while they kept the polish on their nails from smudging by keeping them firmly on the arm rests.

Jordan had dragged her into a fortune teller after their nail date. Robin had never really believed in things like that, they never really told the right things, just like those little cookies never told her her lucky numbers. She snickered and giggled listening to the woman tall Jordan how he was going to find his soul mate, someone who had lots of money and would sweep him off of his feet when he was twenty-one, how they were going to be in love forever. How Jordan was going to find the job that he loved, that he was going to be happy, it all sounded like something that she had said to everyone before, it also sounded like a complete waste of money to Robin, so she was happy that Jordan was paying for her to be told what each line in her palm meant and how she was going to find her true love, settle down, get married, and have two children, because after taking care of Simon and Cecilia the one thing in the world she would _ever _want is to settle down and do it all over again. But, mostly to make Jordan happy, she sat down where he had sat and showed the woman her palms, telling the older woman her full name and her birthday and then the woman started to get to work.

" Robin, you. . . you have been through a lot of struggles and pain in your past. So much pain, it haunts you, follows you around. You must let go on that pain, or it could consume you. You do a lot to help out with the family at home, yet you have never been _truly _happy with that, you always have wanted to be something more than just a member of your family. You want what a normal girl wants, _love_, and you have it now. . . but. . . but. . ." The lady started to look different, her eyes seemed to change and. . .something about her made her look different. "_Death _follows you around, the people that you love, vanish, the people that you keep close to you, you would _die _for. You worry about it, that. . . that death will strike your family again. _And it will try_." She whispered and Robin felt her palms start to sweat.

" What do you mean?" She whispered, death had taken so many from her, how could it even think about taking anyone else from her?

" The spirits tell me, they are coming back again, to strike to a final time. They are going to strike and strike hard, but not to destroy the Blake family. . . to destroy _him._ They need him. . . they need him back, they are willing to . . . to do anything to get him back. Death and destruction follows him where he goes, just as it follows you." The woman seemed like she was in another world.

" _Him_? Which him, there are a lot of hims in my life. Lady, you are scaring me." Robin said as she started to feel the tips of her fingers shake.

" The same man that killed your parents, the one that you saw that night he spared your life because you were not the target. He spared it once, but he may not do it again, _little bird_. He is back. He has taken on a new face though, someone that blends in to the world, someone that can be unnoticed in it. He is a ghost that cannot be seen to any and yet is seen by all." She gasped as she seemed like she was finally coming back to the world that Robin was in.

" How do you know about my parents? How do you know that I saw him that night!" Robin shrieks, feeling the tears coming to her eyes. " No one knows that I saw him! No one knows, I never even told the cops that I saw him! He thought about killing me, he pointed the gun right at me and then stopped, he. . . he heard Cecilia. He would have killed me if it wasn't for that little girl. Who is he?! Tell me!" Robin screamed, feeling the tears running down her cheeks as Jordan came in and instantly wrapped his arms around Robin's shoulders, bringing her into his body.

" You must leave here, leave your lover behind, go and run, far and do not tell a soul. . . but you will not do so. . . you poor, poor soul. You are going to dance with the devil and death will follow." She yelled to the girl, whose whole body was shaking.

" Lady you on some mad drugs, common little bird, lets get out of here." Jordan said but before they could leave, the lady grabbed onto her arm.

" Love is a deadly thing. Trust no one." She whispered to Robin before dropping her arm, her and Jordan running as fast and as far away from there as their feet could possibly take them. When Robin finally couldn't run anymore, when her arms stopped working and her body finally collapsed she was at the entrance to her apartment.

" She knew everything Jordan, things have I have not told anymore before. She knew about my parents and she knew that. . . that I saw their killer, that he looked me in the eyes and _shook his head _because I was not his target, Jordan he could have killed me! I should have been dead, I should be in the ground next to my parents! And now this lady is telling me that he's back in my life. . ." Robin said, her breathing erratic, tears flowing from her, her whole body shaking as Jordan pulled her into his arms, cradling her like a child and bringing her the rest of the way back to her apartment.

" Little bird, she was most likely a good guesser, she may have even been with S.H.I.E.L.D, maybe some level one thing or whatever. But we both know that the bull that they tell is. . . well its just that, its bull. Common little bird, deep breaths." Jordan whispered as he opened her door and ran her to the couch.

" They're home! They're home! You're home!" Cecilia nearly sung in her normal happy tone. Making Robin's stress levels go up even higher, _death will follow. _

" I've gotta get them out of here!" Robin called as she tried to jump up but Jordan's loving hands kept her down. " He's going to come back and kill us, he is going to come back! He's coming back!" She cried, trying to fight off Jordan.

" James!" Simon said as he pulled their sister into another room. " We. . . we have a situation."

" I . . . I have to get them out of here. They are not safe, Jordan you heard that lady, I'm not safe. I've. .. I've gotta get them out of the country, if he came all the way over here, whats stopping him from doing it again? He's out to finish us off now." Robin said as she felt her whole body shake.

" What is she talking about?" She heard James ask as she finally broke her trance and finally looked to him.

" He's coming back." Robin said, feeling the tears coming down her face as James took Jordan's place, kneeling on the ground in front of the girl.

" Some weird fortune teller told her that. . ." Jordan looked around, making sure that both her little siblings were gone. " That the guy who killed her parents has come back. That death is following her and is out for her. She was basically told to run with the kids and tell no one where they are going." Jordan whispered as he lightly kissed the top of the shaking girls head.

" He's going to try and kill them, he's going to hurt them and I. . . I just can't let that happen, James." She said through her tears.

" No." Was all that James said, making Robin look up to him.

" _No_?" She questioned.

" No. I have told you before, I am never going to let anything happen to you, I would never let anything happen to Simon and Cecilia either. No one is going to hurt you, let alone try and kill you. Robin I will never let anything happen to your siblings as long as I am breathing. You, you have saved me in way that you do not even understand and I will repay the favor everyday that you will keep me by your side. Robin, no one is going to hurt you. I promise." He whispered, kissing her cheek lightly before moving down to her trembling lips.

" I cannot allow you to get hurt either." She said as she lightly placed her hands on his cheeks.

" Girl, she was just some crazy lady whose drugs must have kicked in between the time that she got done with me reading and the time that she started in with yours. I mean, did you see the way that her _face _changed? It just ain't normal whatever happened to that woman." Jordan said, shaking his head and finally a smile broke from Robin's face. " There's my little bird."

" You know, you're right, she did turn into some crazy thing." Robin muttered, biting down on her trembling lip.

" Of course I am right." Jordan scoffed, rolling his eyes a bit too.

" I. . . What in the world was I thinking?" Robin said, finally laughing at her own stupidity.

" That someone knew a little too much about you and that meant that she knew _everything _about you and the future. Remind me for our next trip to go and get tattoos or a piecing in a place that we're sure to forget." Jordan said.

" How about no." Robin smiled as James wiped the tears from her eyes.

" Besides, anyone tries to get to you or the little minions, they're so going to have to get through me." Jordan said, holding up his arms.

" And me." James smiled as he lightly kissed her once again.

" Aw you too are so disgustingly cute!" Jordan said, smacking his hands together. " And you know what, I think that you two would be even cuter going to Pepper's birthday bash together. Ohh, I can see it now. The girl who waited for her soldier to come home for months, played by Robin Blake. The loving solider home from war and ready to start a life back in New York, played by your James Idontknowyourlastname! I think that I could even rangle up a World War 2 solider outfit!" Jordan said with a smile.

" No! Jordan, how many times do I have to tell you, we are _not _going to the party!" Robin snapped, making the man jump.

" Why? I think that it would be fun, getting you out of the house and doing something that wont make you cry." James said looking to Jordan who just put his hands up in the air. " I'd love to go to a party, it would be nice to get out a bit."

" But James, who knows what you are going to remember, and who is going to be there!" Robin said, feeling a little worried about it all.

" Then we will deal with that when the time comes, now common Doll, I'm going to take you dancing this weekend." James said with a soft smile that she had not seen before and knew, Bucky was slowly coming back to him.


	14. Chapter 14

The week and flown by with James and Robin watching all different types of shows and movies, things that she knew that he would love and things that she didn't really care if he liked because she was dying to watch it. They had listened to every CD album that she had in the apartment, from the class rocks to the new age stuff and Simon had hidden under she bed. They spent it together, mostly hiding in her apartment because Robin was still a little too freaked out with what that woman had said to get out and do very much of anything outside. She denied that anything happened to anyone who had not been in the apartment when it happened, told everyone she was fine, but she was scared out of her mind, that lady had know too much for Robin's comfort, she knew things that Robin had never wanted to be brought back up again. She had nightmares that brought everything back, dreams that reminded her, now they were happening every night.

But when Saturday night came around, she had hired a babysitter, gotten everything planned out, and allowed Jordan to fully take advantage of getting both her and James ready for the big party. Robin, for once, was the easy one to get ready for a party. Jordan did her hair up with some little curler poofs to make her hair look somewhat like the time, did a more natural look compared to the smokey-eye look that like loved to give her when they went out, and some bright red lipstick. So when Robin was putting her outfit together, Jordan started to work on making James look like the time period as well, working to get his hair into as tight of a bun as he possibly could because a solider of the time, or even now really, would never have hair as long as James had it. Though if you asked Robin, she loved his hair that length. But she allowed and trusted her friend enough to leave them in her bedroom as she sneaked into the bathroom and pulled her pinkish-red dress over her body, over her tights.

" You look like Agent Carter." Cecilia said, already in her footsie pajamas as she looked to her sister from the doorway.

" Captain America's lady friend from the 1940's?" Robin asked as she put some pearl earrings in.

" Uh huh." Robin said as she jumped onto the bathroom counter.

" Well I am honored to hear that, she was a fierce and stronger woman in her prime." Robin smiled as she ruffled her sisters hair.

" He looks just like he used to look." Cecilia whispered, she still knew that James a Bucky and didn't need Robin to tell her differently.

" Does he look pretty?" Robin whispered while she still tried to hide her smile.

" The prettiest man in the forties." This made Robin chuckle a bit. " But you look stunning."

" Well thank you, Miss Cecilia." Robin smiled as she nuzzled her noise against her little sisters.  
" He's ready!" Jordan yelled as she could hear him clapping with his work as she picked up her little sister and went into the room, nearly dropping Cecilia when she saw James.

He looked just like he had in the picture. Robin swore that Jordan had went to DC, stole the uniform Bucky had worn, and placed it on James. He had the hat, the tie, the whole outfit that a solider would wear for a formal occasion in the 1940's, well James was now wearing it. He was clean cut and really looked like he had only slightly shaggy hair. Robin's mouth felt like it was on the ground when they finally looked at one another, her a girl from the time period and him Bucky Barnes the hero of the war. All she could do was stare at him, he looked amazing, he looked. . . well he looked the way that he used to, the way that he _should _look. When he smiled at her, it was seductive, like he knew that he was something hot and she instantly started to blush. She felt foolish for starring at him, but she really could not help it, man did he look good. From the way that he looked at her, the way that he smiled when he did, she could tell that he thought the same about her it was just that he was better at hiding his awe.

" I think that I did a pretty damn good job, what do you think Celie?" Jordan asked with a proud smile as Cecilia went and surveyed James.

" He needs a medal. They 'oould have given him one. But you did good." Cecilia nodded as James picked the little girl up.

" You really think that they would have?" James asked to Cecilia as Jordan rested his arm on the girls shoulder.

" I know they oould have. Captain America would have made sure that you got 'hat 'as supposed to be yours anyway. After all, you_ nearly _died." Cecilia said, placing her hand where the medal would have been pinned to his chest.

" She's good when it comes to stuff about Captain America, she knows basically all there is to know about that man and then a little more." Robin said with a wink.

" We're going to have a Captain America talk sometime in the near future." James said with a smile as he placed the girl back onto the ground.

" Really?! I should go get everything ready then!" Cecilia said as she pushed past Jordan and Robin to get back into her room.

" Not tonight!" Robin called to her little sister with a sigh. " I guess I should go say goodnight to the two of them before we leave." Robin said as she excused herself from the bedroom.

She had kissed both of them goodnight before she had to go and reapply her lipstick again. When she got back to her bedroom she stood outside of the door, thinking that she was in the middle of hearing Jordan hitting on James, trying to get him the _switch sides_ yet again, but found something else, something that scared her a bit. Jordan was threatening James, and it sounded like Jordan really meant it, there was no hint of funniest or even his normal flamboyant side coming out, just serious and threatening and almost sinister. It really, honestly, frightened Robin.

" We both know who you really are, I never thought that the rumors could have been true. The thing that Robin doesn't tell anyone, the thing that her siblings don't even know about, I was her last bodyguard. Yeah, little old me, see people never would expect me to be able to hurt them, let alone kill them, that's why Jason and Ivy picked me out. Bet you didn't even know their names before you _shot _them dead, or even cared that they _had _names. I can't believe that I am even allowing the Winter Solider to _live_."

It was true, everything that Jordan had said. He was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, not a very good one, but he had been one. It had been his first, and his only, job while working for S.H.I.E.L.D, to guard and protect Robin from the world. He had only been twenty when he took over from another agent's position, Robin had been seventeen and they clicked right from the start. Though she had never been able to get him to say it, she thought that he was still protecting her, under S.H.I.E.L.D orders, even after her parents died, even after S.H.I.E.L.D was no longer really S.H.I.E.L.D, Jordan was still protecting her, still doing whatever it was that he was known to do, he was a good friend, but he was an even better actor, even Robin knew this. It made her shudder, thinking that she knew just as well as Jordan that it would be a fight to the death if James got up and started to fight the man off, though Jordan acted like he was made out of toothpicks, the boy really had muscles and could lift about two-hundred pounds the last time that they had checked at the gym, Jordan was a force to be recoded with, a force that Robin trusted with her life and the lives of her siblings. He was like a big brother to her.

" Don't think that we both do not know that that creepy ass lady was right about one thing. Robin is in love with you, maybe she can't see how much of a danger you are to have in the household, but _I _do. And if you think even for a moment that I am going to allow you to hurt Robin, Cecilia, or Simon, you better think again because I will make sure to bury you so deep into the ground that even that mental arm will not be able to dig you up." He said and James said nothing. " You need to tell her." He hissed as he started coming towards the door, robin running to the doorway and putting on some heels, the first pair that she could find.

" Hey, what were you two talking about back there, trying to steal my man again?" Robin asked with a smile, trying to seem like she wasn't scared of anything.

" Well you know me, little bird, gotta try with the masterpiece that I gave you." Jordan said, looking back at James to see James look from me to Jordan. He wasn't scared, he looked more like a wild animal trapped.

" Well don't bother, he's still mine." Robin hissed as Jordan went to the door.

" I'll see you both at the party, I'll stay here and wait for the babysitter to get here, I think that your car from Mister Stark is waiting downstairs. I gotta make myself look fabulous. . . well more fabulous than I normally am." Jordan said.

" He _got _us a car?" Robin smiled to Jordan as he just nodded.

" He said that for _Hot Legs _he would do just about anything, so he rented a car for you to make a grand entrance with and I think that he's even allowing you to drive it. You gotta tell me how on earth you got him to fall for you." Jordan said with wink.

" She's good at making people fall for her." James said with a smile as he placed his arm out, Robin wrapping her arm around his instantly as he opened the door.

" Thanks Jordan, make sure that they get some homework done and that they do not kill the babysitter before you leave. I had the last one vow to never be around kids again after they _duct taped _her to the closet door!" Robin said as she lightly touched her friends arm.

" I'll do my best but hey, if it's me or her that they're gonna tape somewhere well it's going to be her." Jordan said as Robin busted out laughing as she went downstairs and nearly dropped to the ground when she saw the car that was waiting out front with Happy leaning on the hood.

It wasn't from the 1940's, but Robin could still love it no matter what. It would look a little odd, people who looked and dressed like they were from that time driving around in a dark blue 2014 Chevy Camaro. She had never driven a sports car before, hell she had never even been in the passenger seat of a car like this or really _driven _before, she had her license but she had always been the one to seat in the backseat and look pretty. But when she turned the key and listened to the engine roar, she knew that James was in a whole new world and he should have feared for his life. Her wild child side was something that he had never seen before that moment, and with the look that came to his face, Robin finally knew what it was like to see the fear of god come to a mans face.

* * *

When they got to the complex that was holding Pepper's party, it was like walking the red carpet, it was something that only Tony would try and pull of, there were people taking pictures, people begging people to sign autographs, and people wanting interviews. Robin had been placed in her car line right before Pepper and Tony were going to be getting there, so she knew that she was really one of Pepper's favorite people because she could tell that there was more than one Avenger that had already made their appearance at the carpet from all of the different fans that were here. And Jordan, of course, was no where to be found. The stress level of her night had gone from being a ten out of ten to a ten-_hundred _out of ten. She pulled onto the carpet and was the first woman to get out of the drivers seat of a car, smiling and placing her arm around James's, she felt like she was going to the Oscars rather than going to a birthday party.

People asked her the basics, what era she was supposed to be, where she had gotten her dress, and who was she with. When people tired to ask James stuff, he would just look back to Robin, making both her and whoever was asking them questions laugh. With all of the different pictures that were being taken of Robin, she always instantly went back to her old model mode, smiling with her eyes at all times and making sure that not do any crazy faces. James, well James just looked like he was a deer in headlights. Some people tried to ask how they had met or specific things to James, or they would tell him how much he looked like. . . well how much he looked like him, and to that statement James with smile, looking even more like Bucky, and tell them thank you. Robin would be able to tell that he was starting to get a little uncomfortable and rushed them through most of the rest of the interviews, knowing anyway that most wanted to get to talk to the famous Pepper Potts and Tony Stark.

" We could run out the back right now, it this is too much for you." Robin whispered as she held onto the mans hand as they finally got into the building.

" No, this is something that you want to do and therefor this is something that I want to do." He smiled down to her, sending butterflies through her stomach as they walked down the stairs, there were people at the party that she doubted even _Pepper_ knew for her party but then she saw the people that she also knew as well.

" Ten o'clock." Robin whispered as she pulled James in the opposite direction, toward the bar. Steve Rogers was smiling and being talked down by a thousand different girls, all wanting a piece of the super solider. " Calm down, he's being talked to by so many different women, I could have him out of here within five minutes."

" Hows that?" James asked with a smile.

" Just tell one of those girls that he is willing to allow her to bring him back to her place. Whichever lucky girl would I chose would drag him out of here." Robin said as James chuckled.

They socialized with people, staying as far away from Captain Rogers as they possibly could because even though James wanted to be there for her, he wasn't ready just yet to go over and face the music of talking to his best friend yet again. When they opened up a separate area for people to dance in, James had to race to keep up with Robin to get in there. Robin loved to dance, it was something that she had thought about doing when she was a kid, though she realized that she did not have the ankles to do it for a profession, she still danced whenever she could. Ballroom, tango, twerking, it really didn't matter Robin loved it all. Though she couldn't get James to come onto the floor with her, he watched, leaning off of a banister that went all the way up to the ceiling with a smile on his face as her and Jordan took the the floor.

It started off in the 1920's, the roaring twenties. Tony had made no expense to get a real band. Jordan and Robin danced to the Fox Trot, The Charleston, and anything else they could think of. Every twenty minutes or so they would go on to the next decade, Jordan and Robin being able to do most any of the dances that others could do and would just make it up if they could not think of anything, Robin laughing the whole way. When they finally got to the area that they both were in, Robin could herself getting all excited. Swing dancing had been a big thing back then, something that Robin had studies and had been able to do pretty when whenever Jordan asked her to dance, it had been something that could be so fun and exciting and so slow and sexy when it wanted to be depending on the music. Robin allowed the beat and the music to just take her until she felt a tap on her shoulder, Jordan spinning her around at the exact moment and her hands clapping together as she faced Steve Rogers.

" I could have sworn that I heard somewhere that you don't dance." Robin said to the new beat to a slower song, looking over his large shoulder to find that James was watching very intently.

" Yeah well, my perfect dancing partner cannot stand for very long now." Captain Rogers said, Robin could see the sorrow in his eyes.

" Well I'm happy to be a distant second." She said with a faint smile.  
" So what brings someone who likes to through her shoes at people to a party that looks down on people kicking their shoes off?" He asked as he spun her around.

" Pepper's my boss." Robin smiled as he had a look of shock on her face as she looked again to find that James looked more panicked as she gave the man a faint smile with a wink, letting him know that it was fine.

" How'd you get him to come out in public, looking so much like he used to?" Captain Rogers asked, knowing what she was doing.

" He was the one that dragged me to this, to be honest and you can thank my friend for getting him to look like that." Robin smiled as the music started to pick up once again, the slow song keeping too many people off of the floor. " Alright, some me your moves!" Robin laughed as Captain Rogers started to look a little afraid.

" You know, I was never good at this when I was in the time!" He said, looking flustered to the girl.

" Watch my feet." She whispered with a smile.

Don't let the man fool you, he was an amazing dancer. One moment she would have her arms wrapped around his body and then the next he would be spinning her around, bouncing apart, he was a good little dancer, though she did not know if she could count it as a swing dance, they were doing something. Robin laughing and smiling the whole time that they danced. She even bumped him with her butt one time, light and seductively, knowing that was something that someone had not done before. Robin felt like she was on top of the world and then something happened, Captain Rogers was smiling as he twisted her around, making her spin a bit away from him and right into the arms of James. She was a little dizzy and getting sick of being tossed from man to man, but was kind of happy that she was with James.

" I thought you didn't dance." Robin laughed as he spun he around, his eyes going from Rogers back to Robin.

" Well, this is something that I remember." James smiled, looking to Captain Rogers.

" You remember loads of sexy stuff." Robin called over the music. One moment she was standing up, the next she had Jame's legs over her body and he was sliding her on the ground, making her laugh the whole time as he flipped her right over his back. Yes, this was something that he truly did remember.

" Catch me!" She screamed as she ran and jumped right into Steve Rogers arms, spinning her around before bringing her back to the ground, dancing with him for a few moment before she felt James's had come down on her arm, spinning her and bringing her back to him once again.

" Way to go Robin!" Jordan called out before she noticed that they kind of had a little crowd watching them.

" I'm going baby!" She screamed back to her best friend as the music, still in the same song, got a little slower. Robin getting a little slower, pressing her chest against James's leaning her back out a little as she felt his arm resting at the curve.

" Would you look at her!" Pepper cried out.

" Never knew she could dance." Tony said, a little shocked.

" They must have practiced this forever!" Pepper said.

" No, he's just really good at dancing." Captain Rogers said. Robin pulled her arms up and wrapped them around James's neck.

" Alright lets go!" She cried out as the music started to pick up. James picked her up, so easily, put her on his knee for a moment and then spun her out of his arms all together. When she spun back together he hook his arm around her and swung her over his back, bringing her back to her feet and back to Steve.

They used to do this when they were in the 1940's, _this _was something that James was remembering in the moment because he looked so shocked when he turned to find Steve there before he would smile once again. Steve took her and flipped her in midair, making her shriek with excitement, her heart was racing with all of the different flips and twists that these two had her doing, she felt like she was in a acrobat show. Some of the most basic of training she had gotten from her parents was one of the only reasons why she was able to wrap her bodies around them and keep from trowing up because she had learned how to handle stuff like this before. Robin and Steve kicked and swung their bodies until he swung her out, her right between James and Steve as she looked twice before letting go of Steve's and right back to James. He smiled as Steve shrugged with a smile, it was the first time that James had not been running from Steve, she knew, he was starting to remember his best friend. James spun her around so that she was not facing him before he wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her up as she kicked off of the ground, bringing her legs straight out in front of her body as he swung her around, bringing her body under his legs and acting like she was a _Skip It_. After the second time around she kicked her feet up, which told the man to put her back on the ground.

" Jordan!" She yelled as she ran to Jordan, spinning her body around in midair, trusting falling him as he caught her she kicked her feet in the air, laughing as he pushed her back towards James.

" Woo hoo!" Was the only thing that Jordan could get out as Robin ran back to James, jumping and being caught by James who lifted her so she was in the air once again. He then brought her down, spun her in his arms and wrapping her body around his back once again before spinning her back around, cradling her and spinning her around and then bringing her back down to the ground as the music stopped. Her laughing the whole time as he let her go she just kept spinning until she came back to Jordan, who caught her and held onto her.

" You were amazing!" Jordan cried out as Robin wrapped her arms around his body, she was now actually starting to _feel _dizzy as the world started to finally spin. But she could hear people clapping and she could feel her body heaving from laughing.

" Welcome for the forties _Baby!_" She cried out, still laughing.

" Where did the four of you learn to dance like that?" Pepper cried out as Robin looked over to find James awkwardly smiling as Steve just looked to him.

" A League of Their Own." Jordan and Robin admitted to.

" We kind of lived through that time period." Steve said as he placed on his hand, James looking from Robin back to Steve when she nodded and shook the mans hand.

" It's time." Jordan said to James, looking him dead in the eyes.

" What's time?" Steve asked as he was the one that looked the most confused.

" Robin, we need to talk." James said with a sigh as he lightly took hold of the girls shoulder. Robin could feel her heart and stomach drop as she looked from face to face, hoping for a good answer that no one had.

* * *

_Hey guys! I love hearing the different theories that you have. **Love**_** it**_! Please send more if you have them! They really make me smile! Enjoy!_

_Oh and PS: I have had a lot of comments of my character Jordan. Just a little heads up I made Jordan off of a mixture of a real friend that I have and Lafayette in True Blood. . . but mostly my Jordan. He loves hearing that you guys love his character a lot. So thanks for making him feel like a superstar! _


	15. Chapter 15

" So, we've come out here to make Jordan happy. He really thinks that you. . . you killed my parents. I'll get him to shut up about all of that, trust me he's just a little bit worried." Robin said with a soft smile as she took the hat off of James's head and placed it onto her own, shaking a bit as she noticed that it was raining.

" No, it's. . . the thing is. . ." James said as she pulled her further outside, towards where the cars were.

" What? What are you trying to say?" Robin asked as she spun herself around once again, still in the dancing kind of mind. " Listen, lets just stay out here and make out for awhile and then go back in. Whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow." She whispered as she went up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up so that she could reach his lips.

" No." He whispered as he pulled away from her, starting to walk away.

" James what is it? I heard everything that he said to you in there. That you killed my parents and that you are the Winter Solider. I know who the Winter Soldier is! He's a myth, he is someone that S.H.I.E.L.D parents tell their kids about to keep them quite. My mom and dad did that to me! ' Robin don't tell the kids in your current school who we are or the Winter Solider will come and kill us because he will know where we are!' Simon and even _Cecilia _have heard about the Winter Solider! Jordan's just up in arms because there was this huge rumor going around after my parents died that it was because of him, James don't think that you have to do anything that boy says just because he sounds a little straight for a few seconds." Robin whispered as she played with a little bit of his hair that was starting to fall from its tight bun.

" But. . ." James tried to say as Robin's lips came crashing in on his.

" But nothing, just kiss me for awhile to make him think that you have been talking to me. Please James, after the week that I have had all and after what we just did in there, all I really want is your lips." Robin begged as she pulled him down and started to kiss him harder.

" No Robin." James tried to pull away but Robin jumped on the man, making him hold her up as she kissed him, she was not going to allow him to talk anymore.

" You know what? Have you ever had sex in a car?" Robin asked with a smile on her face that looked like it would never go away.

" You just have sex on the brain, don't you?" James whispered as she bit him on the neck, hard, making him moan out.

" And you have a thing for a girl who bites." She smiled as she felt his hands sliding up her dress. " I think they parked the car in this garage." Robin said as she kissed the man more.

* * *

Whatever it was that he really wanted to tell her, he never got around to it. By the time that they had gotten to the 2000's Robin had to touch up her make-up and pull James's hair back into the tight bun, but she kept his hat on her. James had a hickey on his neck that people could see from across the room and Robin, when she was dancing, had a bruise on both of her thighs from his hands. It had not been the passionate love making that they had had during the thunderstorm, no, it was greedy, it would hurt the next few days, it was rough, and yet somehow it was still magical to Robin. Robin chuckled when she realized that James had missed most of the time that he had missed when he was Bucky as she went to the bar, James's arm wrapped tightly around her waist and got something with a lot of alcohol in it. Yeah, she was underage, but James still hadn't figured that out yet, back in his day the legal age was eighteen.

" Well you two seem. . . happy." Pepper said as she looked from Robin to James. " Pepper Potts, by the way, Robin has told me a lot about you." She said as she placed her hand out, James shaking it with a faint smile.

" I hope that it was only the good things." James said politely.

" Oh no, she told us all of the down right nasty stuff about you as well." Jordan said looking from James to Robin nearly in shock.

" Shut up." Robin said before downing the rest of her Screwdriver. It was already her fourth since they had gotten back in.

" Robin." Pepper said like an unimpressed mother.

" _What_?" Robin sighed. " It's not like I haven't done worse with you and Jordan!" She cried out.

" She does have a point there." Jordan shrugged with a smile, they had done a lot worse on some of their nights on the town.

" Man, I really need to get on going to some of these nights out with you three." Tony Stark said with one of his normal smiled as he took James's hand as he formally introduced himself.

" Robin is so starting to get that fuck-me bedroom eyes." Jordan whispered to Pepper, but Robin had still been able to hear them.

" What the hell does that even look like?! James?" Robin asked, flustered as James just smiled to her.

" It means that you gonna get all nasty on that floor when they start playing a song that you like." Jordan said as he started to shimmy a bit. " I have to keep this girl from going home with strangers. . . well I guess that was before she brought an actual _stranger _home." Robin felt like punching her friend as he glared to James. Whatever it was that Jordan had wanted James to talk to her about, it didn't happen and Jordan knew this.

" Imma smack you back to the south if you keep this up." Robin said, keeping their cover story on their lives. The one that S.H.I.E.L.D had given for him to use.

" Imma smack you right back to your apartment if you keep this up." Jordan said with a smile as Robin looked back to the bar and then rolled her eyes, Pepper was going to be watching over her the rest of the night, she could already tell.

She couldn't get James to drink, but she could get him to go up and get her some things. And Jordan had been right, when they finally did play a song that she liked she got up and just walked onto the floor. Though she couldn't get James to come out, something about him not knowing how to dance for the current time, she had found Jordan out there and pulled him as close as she could to her body. It was funny how a guy could not care of you were dancing with an openly gay man but once you were with someone who was competition it was something horrible. It had been Drunk In Love that had gotten her out on the floor, grinding up against the man who hated every moment of it. But the sound was a little too slow for Jordan, so when someone tapped on her shoulder all she could do was smile as she wrapped her arms around Steve Rogers shoulders for the second time that night and danced slow and close to him.

" Sorry, I get filthy when I have been drinking." Robin said, nearly mirroring the song.

" Well I promise that I wont try anything." Steve said, making Robin smile lightly.

" Because you are a good man or because your best friend from the past would most likely kill you with no regrets?" Robin asked as they both looked back to find that James was talking with Jordan, they both could tell that it was not going well.

" He seems like he is getting scolded." Steve said as he dipped her, doing something that was not usually done in clubs now.

" Yeah, he was supposed to talk to me about something, but. . . we didn't." Robin said, trying to told back her smile but couldn't as she bit her lip. " Trust me, you don't wanna know."

" And now I know." Steve said as Robin chuckled. " Do you think that he is ready yet."

" Well he shook your hand, he didn't take me and run for the door when you first came and danced with me and right now he isn't trying to kill you, which he may have done before. I. . . I really don't know." Robin shook her head.

" Well I guess it's a good start." Steve said as the song changed to something that made them both look a little frightened. Talk Dirty came on and Robin dropped her hands, offering to let him go, when he didn't she shook her heard with a smile.

" Well now he may kill you, but you know what, I think that I have wanted to do this for. . .because forever." Robin said with a evil smile.

She turned around, placing Steve's hands around her hips and hooked an arm around his neck, bringing their bodies in as close as she could as she started to move her hips in ways that she knew that Steve had never seen a woman do back in the 1940's. She kind of felt like she wanted to make James feel jealous, teasing him until he would work his way out and dance with her. She could see from the look in his eyes that it was working, especially when Steve started to get a little more comfortable with their bodies and started to moved with her as well. With every twist of her hips, roll of her body, and every little movement from her backside she knew that James was a moment closer to coming out and claiming her as his own. Robin couldn't help but to laugh as she rested her hair against the mans chest and looked up to find Steve just starring towards James as he started to come near he nearly let her fall backward as he stepped away.

" Took you long enough." She whispered to James as he looked from Steve to Robin before Robin just started wiggling her hips again calling James to her with her fingers.

" You are filthy, Jordan was right about that." James whispered directly into her ear as he took Steve's place. " And you have the prettiest eyes in this place."

" Fuck-me, bedroom eyes." Robin whispered, grinding into the man.

" Well I think that I said it a little nicer." James whispered as he just moved with her body, griping onto her hip tightly, possessively and near the verge of painful.

" So you are not mad at Captain Rogers?" Robin asked as she felt the man kissing her neck.

" Nah, the little dweeb could never get any back then so I guess it was good enough for him to get a little when he can. Just as long as it never happens again." Robin chuckled before she realized it was something that he had remembered from his past, but when she felt his lips back at her neck she lost all track of thought.

" So what are you thinking of the twenty-first century dancing?" She asked, his fingers winding into his hair on top of his head, puling him in closer to her neck.

" I think that I like the dancing, though the music is kind of horrible." James said as Robin felt him kiss her neck, she was thankful that the lights were much dimmer than they had been earlier, it was hard to see who was who unless you were really looking.

With one more roll of the her hips they decide that it was enough for the night, that they needed to get back to the car and then home soon after that- Robin knowing that she was going to have to pay to have the Camaro cleaned before sending it back to Stark. James had never been to a club, had never experienced the things that she was doing to him before, so when he started to pull her away from the dance floor all she could do was smile wickedly, knowing that the moved had gotten to be too much for him. Silly ninety-something year olds, they never knew how much fun they could be having. With a smile she found her platform heels somewhere near the doorway, waving to Pepper and wishing her a happy birthday as James kept a tight grip on her hips, before she told him to go out and get the car heated up, since he was going to have to drive them both home, she was in no state to drive. But as she said her goodbyes she noticed something at the door something stopped her to a dead halt as she looked to the guard at the door and even in her drunk-haze she knew who it was. She smiled as she allowed her hair to stay as crazy as it was, walking up to the man and bumping into him with her hips.

" What on earth are you doing here, Ward? I thought you were out Hydra hunting or something." Robin said with a smile.

" And I thought that you were done with the wild-child craziness, Blake. Wish we used to dance like that and run out of the clubs together when we were together." He whispered into her ear seductively.

" Well you barely took me out, besides when we did I would get all dressed up for us to only make it halfway there." Robin said with a wink. " So why are you here?" Robin asked.

" Stark needed some security, besides, our lead when cold. I thought that I would see you here, _and did I see you_." He whispered as he gave the girl a kiss on the cheek, right above her cut. She could tell that he wanted to kiss her in other places, he had never been good at holding that back. " Now get going before your man starts to run off."

" See you again sometime soon, Agent Ward." Robin said with a wink as she waved to him and walked out of the building.

" Oh, I bet that you will be." He promised with a wink as he got back to his job as well.

* * *

They had made it back to her apartment in one piece, though if you would have looked at them they both looked like they had gotten into a bar fight with some of the toughest guys on the planet. The next morning she woke up to find James kissing each and every bruise that he had left of her body, they were quite a few. She could feel that her hair was a mess, it was going in every direction and then she chuckled as James's hair was the exact same way, they looked like they had been through a tornado. He looked so scared when she woke up and groaned, he was afraid that she was in sever pain, it was written all over his face, even when she smiled it did nothing to sooth his fears. But Robin felt like she was a thousand dollars, like she was a queen in the way that he was kissing her, the way that he looked at her, she felt so happy when he was near her. Robin noticed that James had made sure that she had gone to bed in something comfortable, though from what she could remember it was a struggle to keep her in any clothing and would have put money on the fact that he had _put _clothing on her when she passed out.

" Good morning." She moaned as he kissed the bruise on her neck, she pulled him up to her lips, kissing him one sweet time. " We need to have nights out like that _much_ more often."

" You know, I think I like you better as a dancer from the forties?" James chuckled as Robin looked hurt.

" Well they both got you laid so I don't see why you really need to have a favorite." Robin shrugged before she looked to his metal arm and busted out laughing as hard as she could. Sometime in the night the kids must have come into the room and placed different refrigerator magnets to his metal arm.

They had spelled out different little things all over his arm. One said ROBINS PROPERTY IF LOST BRING BACK HERE, which made Robin laugh so hard that she nearly feel off the bed. He had a Stark Industries magnet on on his wrist and right where the star was, there was now a magnet that looked kind of like Captain America's shield. Before long she could hear James began to start laughing as well as he started to read all of the little blurbs that they had placed on his arm. To her surprise there was no anger anywhere to be found on him, especially when both kids came into the bedroom with a peace offering, pancakes. They were a little burnt, but they were made with chocolate chips and there was even Bacon so Robin was more than thrilled that she did not have to make breakfast. They all sat on her bed and happily ate their pancakes, Cecilia smiling and giggling every time that she looked over at James's arm, seeing her artwork. Robin even snapped a picture of his arm, of course without him knowing, and sent it to Pepper and Jordan with the caption _my siblings artwork for the week. _


	16. Chapter 16

James had still been in a deep sleep when Robin rose to go to work, she didn't want to bother him, he really needed to get all of the rest that you could after the weekend that they had had together. She and the kids left for their places at the same time, leaving James to have the whole apartment to himself, all day. Robin could only hope that she would come back to find it all in one piece, and with him still within the apartment. She had given him a small kiss and left him a note on when they were all supposed to be home, but other than that she left it to James to decided what he wanted to do, she felt like a mother leaving her child to fend for itself for the first time. But work called, though Pepper and Tony were not going to be in the office today, she still thought it would be _best _to actually _be in _the building.

Robin got to drop the kids off at their school, in the newly cleaned Camaro, making all of the kids stare at them as she waved and said goodbye to both of them, making them seem so cool. Robin loved the feeling of seeing her siblings being so happy and having everyone want to talk to them, she figured that it was one of the only times that Robin would be able to do this, so she figured why not make both of the kids get a little heads up in the popularity charts. She hated waiting in traffic, but being in traffic in a car that cost more than anything you had ever had before, that made it a little worth it. Robin had loved the feeling of the Camaro, everything about it really, so when she finally parked in with the rest of Tony's cars, she felt like she was leaving a piece of her behind. But she was also happy knowing that it was safe and sound, that it wasn't going to get stole or dented in her buildings parking lot.

When she got to her desk she found that Jordan had already been there, leaving her a muffin, about ten different magazines, and a little note. She smiled as she read that it said _I love you, little bird. Eat the muffin and try not to throw it up while reading all about our weekend. Guess TMZ is gonna do something about it tonight too. You're still a superstar. - - Jordasian. _Robin rolled her eyes at his new nickname for himself as she unrolled the muffin and started to go through all of the different magazines that had been published since Saturday, smiling as she ripped out one of the better pictures of her and James, they must have just gotten there, Robin was smiling and even James had a slight smile on his face. They looked so happy, such in the time with her arm wrapped tightly around his, his arm around her waist, pulling her in as tightly as he possibly could. They looked you and in love and Robin instantly posted it on the side of her computer before she started to actually read about the party in the eyes of people that should not have been there to begin with. Robin had been somewhat known when she was a model, she had even found herself in Vogue once, but this, this was something completely different.

They had pictures of all of the best people who had shown up the the party. Tony and Pepper, Pepper dressed up head to toe in a beautiful dress from the 1920's looking like something that had come out of the Great Gatsby, Tony looking like he had just come out of a hard rock band from the 1980's. Of course they would get a good one of Steve, who looked just like he had when he had joined the army, though he was a little bit bigger than when he had _first _joined, in a lovely military uniform that looked just like the one that James had had on. Jordan looked like he had just come from battle in Vietnam, with all camo on with some black under his eyes, he looked like he could have really done some damage to someone. . . that is until he did, then he would say that he was sorry for the next hour. Some of the people that Robin hadn't seen at the party were Maria Hill, former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D who worked for Pepper decked out in a outfit from the 1960's looking kind of like Twiggy mixed in with something much more fierce that scared Robin a bit. Then came the pictures of Robin and James, even the magazines compared James to Bucky Barnes, but they thought that they knew everything and just did a compression. After she had looked at all of the pictures she decided that she had all day, since she had done all of the work that Pepper had given her for the next month over a week ago, she was going to start reading through the magazines, since they were all basically about the party. Wrong move.

Robin should have known before reading it, the magazines are cruel and horrible things, but she could not help it. She read through each and every one of them and it seemed like they call caught her, and mostly everyone else that was in those things, leaving the event ( twice ) with James and her dancing with different men all night. The one thing that they did say that was good about her was her dancing moves when it came to her big swing dance. She was happy that they had gotten a good photo of that to atleast put in one of the magazines. But they all said the same thing, that she was putting on weight, that she was a horrible guardian to her siblings because she was out and rumored to be drinking and sleeping with different guys. Hell, one of them said that she was sleeping with _both _James and Steve. Robin was just happy to notice that in most of them they said that Pepper's party was as smashing hit, Robin only had about a paragraph in most of the magazines, but it seemed like to her that it was the longest paragraph in the whole thing. Robin felt sick as she put down the large muffin her friend had gotten her and went and looked out the window. She didn't know how long she had been there when someone lightly touched her shoulder, making her snap and slap it, hard.

" Whoa there, sorry, I didn't know you were going to- have you been crying?" Steve Rogers asked as he knelled down and got to her level, instantly wiping the tears away from her eyes.

" I. . . I am sorry. . . it's just something, well everything, that those magazines said about me. . . and you. . . and James, it just kind of got to me." Robin sniffled as she stood up and felt Steve's arm wrap around her shoulder, keeping her from moving.

" Yeah, I read some of it today. But Robin, you can't listen to anything that those stupid things say! They are just there to. . . well to make people read them no matter what it costs or what it does to the people that have been put in them!" Steve said, a hopeful smile on his face that she was going to listen.

" Trust me, I know all of that. I just. . . I feel like a fool. I mean I should have known when I was going to a party that had _Tony Stark_ at it that it would have been something where I needed to suck in my gut, try and not eat whatever I wanted the week before, and act like an adult!" Robin shook her head, she did feel like a fool at that moment.

" Robin, you are _barely _an adult. And besides, you are like a feather, why would you even think that you would need to have off anything?" Steve asked as he looked to Robin, completely concerned with what the girl was saying.

" Because. They were saying that I had thighs that jiggled when I danced and that my stomach was too big for the dress that I was wearing. That they could see stretch marks in my arms." Robin sniffled, wiping the tears away from her eyes as she moved back to her computer.

" Robin, none of that is true. Thighs are _supposed _to jiggle, even if its muscle. Besides, no one was caring that night about any of that because you put them all in awe with your dancing." Steve said wish a smile as he noticed the picture on her computer. " And I doubt that he would even allow you to be saying these things. . . you know that he is in love with you, that he loves every bit of you just the way that it is." Robin looked up to the picture of her and James and then to Steve.

" You. . . you really think he _loves _me?" Robin asked as Steve just smiled, shaking his head and looking back to the girl.

" It is written on his face, I've seen him in love maybe once and what you two have, well it is something that he really never has had before. But yeah, he is in love with you with every fiber on his being." Steve smiled as Robin finally let out a little smile.

" I wouldn't go that far." Robin mumbled as Steve just laughed.

" Oh, I would." Robin finally smiled to him as he wiped the final tear away from her eyes.

" So, Captain Rogers, what can I do for you here at Stark Industries today, seeing as both Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark are away for the day?" Robin asked, giving the speech that she was supposed to give.

" I actually came to see you, Miss Blake. Miss Robin Blake. First born to Ivy and Jason Blake. See, Tony told me all about you, from the things that he knows. S.H.I.E.L.D huh?" Steve said as Robin pulled a seat that was from around the other side of the desk up to her side and offered it to Steve.

" Me? No. My parents were though, it was the only thing that my mom had ever known and I couldn't even tell you with my dad. They lived in it and they died in it, they would have died if they would have seen how it call came to an end." Robin said, shaking her head. " So what made you wanna come and see me? Since I _know _it wasn't to hear the sob story of how I became an orphan with two kiddos to take care of." She said, smiling lightly, hoping that Steve would drop the whole parent conversation.

" Well I was thinking about taking you out to lunch, even got your bosses okay for you to go out, if you wanna join me for something to eat." Steve said, the corners of his mouth perking up with a hopeful smile.

" I'm not too hungry. Besides, we wouldn't want anyone seeing us together. The last thing that you need after what happened in DC is people _actually _thinking that you are hooking up with me while I am hooking up with two different guys who are like ninety-something years old. Cause you know, any powerful man taking an attractive woman out for a bite to eat must be using her for a good time." Robin said with a wink as she started to flip through the magazines once again.

" Well, unlike you, I really don't care what they say about me because I know what the truth is. Now common, its either that or we are ordering in to Stark Tower." Steve said with a threatening tone, making Robin smile.

" Oh, even better. Going back to your place, how. . . perfect." Robin said, shutting off her computer as she picked up her purse. " You got a car or are we walking?"

" What?" Steve said as he started to follow her.

" Well we need a means of transportation, unless you are going to throw us out of the window, saw the videos of you jumping out of that S.H.I.E.L.D building back in DC, gotta say, not really in the mood to bounce off of the cement today to get anywhere." Robin smiled from the elevator, she didn't know where this snarkyness was coming from, but she kind of loved it.

" Common, it'd be fun." Steve snickered.

" In your dreams." She smiled as they left the office, Robin wondering why Pepper even kept her on payroll.

* * *

By the time that she had gotten home the kids were already there, jumping all over the place and all around James, who for once seemed really happy to have them around. From what she could tell all three of them, _which included Simon, _were jumping around and playing some kind of army game. Robin just shook her head and chuckled as she placed four different boxed of Chinese food around the table before she tuck and rolled into the kitchen, pulling her finger gun out of her pocket and joining in on the game. Cecilia had come bounding out of the bedroom area and into the living room to find Robin, who wrapped her into her arms and tucked and rolled with Cecilia, making her laugh and giggle.

" I love it when you do that!" Cecilia whispered. " Again! Again!" Cecilia begged so Robin once again did. She remembered when her mother used to do this to her when she had been Cecilia's age.

" Are you going to be my secret agent now?" Robin whispered and Cecilia nodded as they both gout out their _guns_ and pointed them towards the hallway.

No one else had figured out she was home yet, she when they ran out of the bedroom area it was Robin who lunged out from around the couch and tackled James to the ground, making the whole apartment shake for a moment. Cecilia went for Simon yellow _pew pew _because that was the what she thought the noise of a gun sounded like before Simon lightly hit her with a pillow, _his _version of a gun. James instantly flipped her around , slamming her body hard again the cold ground, and for a moment she feared the worst because of the animalistic look that came from his eyes. She really thought for a moment that he would have killed her if it hadn't been for Cecilia yelling and jumping on top of James as well, it was the little girl who had brought him back from whatever place he had been in. James shook it off pretty quickly, smiling and even laughing a bit as he acting as if the little girl was so heavy and flopped himself onto Robin, who grunted.

" Pig pile of Robin! Pig pile of Robin!" Cecilia cried out through her laughter.

" Are you okay?" James whispered as he realized what he had gone.

" Five-by-five." She groaned out, she was lying but didn't know if James had fell for it or not. " Just trying to catch me breath."

" I got to shoot James, hit Celie with a pillow, and now possibly crush my other sister to death. This is a great day after all." Simon said as he picked up Cecilia and then jumped both of them onto James's back, he acted as he if was allowing them to push down on the girl, but she smiled having about an inch between their two bodies. He was still treating her as if she was made of glass.

" How was your day of work?" James whispered lightly as they both could feel Cecilia lightly kicking James's butt.

" I brought back food, complements of Steve Rogers." Robin called out just loud enough for the kids to hear it.

" Captain America?" Cecilia yelled as she jumped off of the other three and ran towards the table.

" Chinese food at a little place in Brooklyn." Robin said as she could see James go into another trace.

" How. . . patriotic of him." Simon mumbled as Robin was trapped under James, who finally came out of it.

" Ya remember the place or you just remembering Chinese food?" Robin chuckled where he shook his head lightly.

" The second one." James said as he got up and pulled her up as well. " I don't think there were any places in Brooklyn that we could _afford _to really go to, let along there being a Chinese place."

" _I knew it._" Cecilia whispered, she had already started in on her food.

" Shut up, we all _knew _it." Simon said as Robin gave him a kiss on the lips. " Didn't know that though. When did you guys start going all official?"

" When you locked yourself in your room." Robin mumbled as she took her place between her siblings, James on the other side. " Steve said that you would like it, I guess that the guy really thinks that he knows you well or something." Robin chuckled as she kept the lip to her meal closed.

" You not hungry, Robin?" Cecilia said through a mouth full of noodles.

" No, Celie, I already ate when I was out with Captain Rogers, trust me, I ate more than my fair share." Robin said with a smile, looking over to find that James was extremely concerned. " Hey James, if you are up for it, Steve thought that you would wanna go over to his place tomorrow. Tony I guess is going to be out for the whole week with Pepper and him and Sam wanted to go for a run or _something_." This made James look down at his meal. " Hey, it's just if and when you are up for it. No pressure from any of us."

" I'll think about it." James said as they all started to get back into the normal routine of dinner, eating and talking all about the day. It was always been mostly Cecilia talking about all of the different learning activities that they had done while Simon would talk about the new move that he was trying to master or had already mastered. Robin would try and tell them about how hard her job was but they would both just look at her and laugh, they even knew that Pepper loved having her there even if it was just to be a companion for her. But today Robin got to talk about her adventures out with Captain America, which was full of a well needed laugh and an angry phone call from Jordan wondering where she had run off to.

* * *

_Happy Mothers Day guys!_

_Also just wanted to give you a heads up that I am going to be starting another Bucky/OC ( possibly Bucky/OC/Steve haven't really decided yet. . .) It should be up by the end of the week. _


	17. Chapter 17

They had been watching a movie that night, Frozen for the thousandth time, when the last suddenly went out. It happened every now and then, someone would have too many power cords around their home or would have a heater going at the same time that they would be using the microwave and it would cut the power to not only their apartment but for floors above and below them, it had happened to Robin a couple of times before. Cecilia hated being in the dark, she had hated it since long before their parents had died, Robin just figured it had been a fear that she had just been born with, like Robin with spiders or Simon with heights, Cecilia hated being in the dark. So as James tried to calm the girl, Simon and Robin went around the house lighting up candles throughout the house. They had gotten used to doing stuff like this with Cecilia got afraid, Robin was just happy that it wasn't a thunderstorm, then she would have had to comfort both Cecilia and James and that was something that she was just not ready for. Simon handed her her fathers old acoustic guitar that the had used to play to the three of them when they were younger, Robin had practiced playing it when Cecilia got afraid and Simon would find just about anything to use as a drum set.

" Hey, Celie. What do you wanna hear why we are waiting for the power to come back on?" Robin asked as she sat on the floor, leaving both James and Cecilia on the couch, placing the guitar in the right position to play.

" The Sound of Silence." Cecilia whispered, she was wrapped lightly into James's arms, her lip quivering as she tried to keep from crying. James had wrapped a blanket around the little girl, Simon ran out of the bedroom and brought a teddy bear that Robin had had when she was a baby that she had given to Cecilia when their parents had died, Cecilia slept with it every night now.

" How did I know?" Robin smiled as she started to strum out on her guitar, trying to recall the exact notes that she was supposed to do.

She played whatever her sister asked for her to play and some other stuff that Cecilia didn't even know that she liked. She played all of the Simon and Garfunkel songs that her parents had sung from them, all of the songs that they had been named after. She played all of the classic songs from Night Moves or Landslide, hoping that no one would ever hear her singing them outside of those walls. Robin sang to her sister and in the shower, that was it, Robin knew that she could not sing if her life depended on it. But from the look on Cecilia's face, and also James who looked like he was listening to angels sing, she knew that she must have been doing something right with the bright smile that was on her face. Simon would sing in a bit, though he would just start smiling and go back to doing a bit of drumming where he felt like it was needed, Simon could sing better than she could, but they booth sounded like tone deaf cats screeching at one another in the end. Cecilia would hum along if she felt like she knew the song well enough, singing along if she really knew it, before she would settle back down and listen to her older sister sing once again. James, well he had no clue what any of the songs were, Robin just smiled up to him once in awhile, the way that he looked down at the girl gave her butterflies in her stomach. She wondered why he thought that she was made out of glass.

She sang songs that she would make up on the spot, she would sing songs that Simon knew to make him happy, she even tried to think of songs that James would have known when he was Bucky, but came up short with Elvis. Robin sang country, rock, pop, anything to make sure that the smile that was on her sister's face did not turn back into fear again. She really would have done just about anything to make sure that that little girl always had a bright smile on her face. Robin played that guitar for her sister until her figured hurt so bad that she couldn't feel them anymore and she knew that by dawn she would have blisters from those steel strings. Even after they started to hurt she kept playing because of the happiness that came to her sisters face, it was only after she thought that she could feel them bleed did she finally decide that it was enough for the night, even with the lights still off, she needed to give her fingers a break.

" So watcha think we could do now?" Robin asked to her little sister, tickling her lightly, Cecilia still in the safely of James's arms, James did not seem to mind whatsoever that his body was being used almost as a giant safety blanket.

" Man hunt?" Simon asked as he placed his _drums _back to the area they kept all of their pots.

" Man, we haven't played a game of man hunt in forever! I remember playing that with you and some of your friends in Paris. . . that was a fun night! Didn't you slip and fall into the river that night?" Robin said with a smile on her face, she loved the game.

" I thought that we were never going to bring that up again!" Simon hissed.

" Well you did come home soaking wet, I just lied and said that you had fallen into a puddle. I never said that I would not bring it up again, I just said that I wouldn't tell Mom the truth." Robin shrugged, crossing her arms as her brother glared to her.

" What's man hunt?" James asked, Robin could tell that he really thought that they were going to go out and track down and man that then kill him. That would be some hell of a game was the only thing that crossed Robin's mind as she chuckled.

" It's like a game of tag in the dark. And we can run away from you until you catch us. Its a lot funner outside but in New York City that would be like a target on your back saying please kidnap me." Robin said with a understanding smile.

" Man hunt! Man hunt!" Robin cried out in agreement, bouncing in James's lap, making him grunt and groan.

" Okay, then it's settled. Boundary lines?" Simon asked starting to blow out some of the candles.

" The apartment." Robin stated, feeling the motherhood side telling her that she needed to keep them safe, just in case this wasn't just someone blowing the powers.

" Lame." Simon groaned.

" Lame." Cecilia mimicked.

" Fine. The floor but no going down the stairwell or into anyone elses apartments." Robin groaned, feeling peep pressure from a five and twelve year old was pathetic.

" Yay!" Cecilia cheered, clapping her hands as she bounded out of James's lap and started running towards the door.

" Wait! We have to decide whose it!" Robin cried out.

" James." Simon and Robin said at the same time, James looking a bit frightened about the game. It was his first time so of course they were going to make him be it! It was almost like a right of passage into the game, the first time that you played you had to be the person that was the searcher!

" Don't worry, they'll be easy to find, me though, well good luck with finding me." She whispered as she gave the man a kiss before winking to him. " Now count to a hundred and keep your eyes closed. Don't cheat!" She yelled as she ran out of the apartment with her siblings.

" Us three are playin; with Bucky Barnes! I so excited!" Cecilia cheered as she went and hid behind the plant vase.

" Yeah, I can't believe it either. I'm running away from someone who is old enough to be my great-grandfather and playing _man hunt _with him. What a time to be alive!" Simon said as he ran down the hall in the other direction.

Robin found herself laughing and smiling thinking about how it was a person who had been at least trained by Hydra was now chasing three people around an apartment, looking for three kids whose parents were some of the top S.H.I.E.L.D agents in the world. This was definitely something that her mother would have said a big NO is if she would have been alive. Robin had somehow managed to get herself all the way up and on top of the Pespi vending machine that they near the elevator, it never had anything in it and right now it was one of the darkest places on the whole floor. Robin could feel her heart racing with every little noise that she heard. She figured that it would be one of the best places to hide from someone who had been hiding from Steve Rogers for awhile. She didn't know how good he was with finding people, but she figured that he must have been pretty good, and kept herself as far away from the edges of the machine as she could, curled up against the walls.

She could hear the giggles and shrieks from Cecilia, who had started to run the other way from James's who had roared when he found her like a dinosaur, but Robin figured that the little girl had gotten away when she started to run into her hiding area. With the girl James was so different than with anyone else, he was kind and brave and strong and everything that a little girl could ask for in a guardian, James was turning out to be Cecilia's best friend. Cecilia's little feet could be heard running through the halls, her giggles giving away the fact that James was running slowly not to catch up with her too soon. Robin felt like she had to mess with James, to make him think that the little girl had just vanished into thin air. So when Cecilia came in her area, Robin picked her up by one arm and pulled her up and onto the vending machine with her, wrapping her arm around the girl and placing her finger on the little girls mouth.

They had to keep one another from giggling as James finally came into the area, scanning in from head to toe. Robin could tell, he had been trained to look for people. She kept her hand around Ceclia's mouth as the little girl did the exact same thing to her. They were both smiling as James must have heard someone else walking down the hall and started to go in that direction to find if it was Simon or even Robin or Cecilia. She could tell, he liked this game, or the other side of him, the one that had been him before he had met Robin, liked this game a lot. Either way they were all having far to good of a time. But, just as Robin called it, James had found both Cecilia and Simon long before any of them could find her. She had hiding spots all over the floor that she had found while she used to walk around the building at night, unable to sleep, those were the nights when the nightmares had kept her up. Robin got to use all of her stealth moves that her mother had taught her to move around without anyone hearing her or seeing her. For the longest time she had just stayed, sitting on the couch, because no one came in to see if she had hidden herself in there. When they finally did, it was James who had come in to check.

" Hey there Tiger." Robin whispered before she got up and leaped over the couch, landing on her feet and keeping low.

" No training from S.H.I.E.L.D, huh?" James said with a smug smile, thinking that he had her trapped.

" Well S.H.I.E.L.D never did train me, but my mom, well she's a different creature all together." Robin smiled before James came lunging for her, her shrieking and jumped onto the counter before she got up and onto the refrigerator and got as far back as she could, smiling towards the man before. " Still gotta tag me." She laughed as Simon and Cecilia came running in.

" How did you get up there?" Simon asked as Cecilia just had her mouth open.

" I jumped." Robin shrugged with a laugh as James just looked so frustrated. " Told you that I wouldn't make it easy for you."

" Yeah, she always wins this game. One time she found both me and Celie within like three minutes of the game _starting_." Simon mumbled.

" You _can't _stay up there forever!" Cecilia said.

" Well you guys can't puppy guard me either!" Robin said with a childish smile.

" Hey Cecilia, come here." James said as he picked up the girl and put her on the refrigerator with her big sister. " Tag her for me."

" Ah crap!" Robin said as her sister tapped her shoulder, right as the lights came back on. " Common you two, time to get washed up and time to go to bed. I hope you guys didn't destroy anything with how long it took you to find me." Robin mumbled as she gave Cecilia back to James before she jumped into his arms, her spun her around once again, just like when they had been at Pepper's party.

Once the kids had gone to bed they both slipped into her bedroom as well. Though James was perfectly happy resting in her bed, Robin found herself sitting on the dresser, looking on the window at the nightlife that was around. She hadn't caught what had been said on the television about her, but she figured it couldn't have been good. Hell, Jordan had even texted her saying that they had caught her and Steve coming out of Stark Industries together, and all she could think was _great, I am going to be the next big thing in the tabloids_. But she could also understand how people would find it interesting, a model hooking up with _not only _Captain America but a super sexy guy as well, hell Robin would have hoped on that train if she could have. Steve Rogers was really hot, even Robin would not doubt that, she just never even thought about it, she had just _danced _with the guy and now they were dating. She sighed, hoping that it would just fizzle off when something else came up with someone who was actually _famous_.

No, what really had gotten to her was everything about her weight. She knew that it shouldn't of matter to her, hell, she had heard it all of her life when she started to work in the fashion world. But there was something about them saying that, when she felt her healthiest in a long time, that she was looking a little too big. She wondered if she was starting to look big, if she was thinking that healthy on her was actually fat. That maybe she was starting to have the opposite affect than people that had anorexia had, that when she saw healthy it was really fattening to the rest of the world. She didn't want to think about it, but whenever she tried to think about anything else, it would creep back into her mind. So she sat there, on her dresser, in her nightgown, watching the city that never sleeps. That is, until she felt a pair of chilly hands wrap around her waist, a pair of lips pressed against her neck, making her shiver in many different ways.

" You look like you are in a different world, Robin, what's on your mind?" James asked to her, kissing her neck once again, making her moan lightly.

" Nothing." She mumbled, wrapping her hand onto his hair.

" Stop lying." James said as he took his lips away from her neck, almost like a punishment.

" They called me fat." Robin mumbled as she felt his lips go against her neck before he realized what she said and spun her around so that they were facing one another.

" Who?" James asked, she could tell that he could see all of the hurt in her eyes.

" Just some magazines, I know, I know, I shouldn't care what they said but I. . . I do." She shook her head, feeling foolish.

" Fuck 'em." James said, leaving her speechless for a moment.

" Wh-what?" Robin said through a smile as out of no where he kissed right, hard, right on the mouth.

" Fuck 'em." He said once again.

" Well that seems like a lot of people to be fuckin'. Since when have you head such a vulgar mouth?" Robin said with a playful smile as she wrapped her finger in his hair.

" Since my girl seems to think that she is not perfect. Robin, you are like a feather, you are so light to begin with I don't even see how anyone could _think _that you were too big. You. . . there is nothing wrong with you just the way that you are and if you think that there is then I am going to have to tell you every hour. . . every _half _hour how perfect you really are." James said as Robin could feel a tear dropping from her eyes, she had never had someone be like this with her. " You really don't see it do you?" He questioned.

" I. . . I know that I am pretty, I have been told that my whole life. But _perfect _that is a word that I have never heard someone say about me before." Robin said with a faint smile as she wiped the tear away from her eye.

" Well you are more than perfect, you are the most important thing in my life, hell, you _are _my life." He whispered as he came in and kissed her one more time. " Robin. . . I. . . I love you." He whispered as Robin felt her whole heart flutter right into her throat.


	18. Chapter 18

Love. Robin knew that someone could love another person, she loved her siblings more than anything in the world. She knew that people could be in love, her parents had the most passion and lived for one another. But Robin thought that no one would ever be in love with her. She was used to being. . . well being used. She knew that Jake had used her, but she used him as well, he was around and she hated being lonely. Grant, well they had used one another for comfort that support and on many occasions they used one another to fill a need and lust. But James was standing there, looking her dead in the eyes, and telling her that he was in love with her. Robin could feel herself blush, feel the smile that was coming to her face. This man, the man who she had not known a month ago, was telling her that he was in love with her, that he had a place in his heart and was meant for her, that he had strong feelings for her. But Robin could also feel the pit in her stomach, the butterflies growing bigger and bigger, was she feeling love? Was love when you looked at someone and when they smiled you felt like the sun was shinning on you even in the middle of the night? Was love the way that she would do anything for James and he would do anything for her? What the hell, was love the way that he put up with all of her crap and she helped him through his memories?

" Don't feel any pressure to say it back." James said as she pulled him in with all of the force that she had in her body, the way that she still felt the fireworks go off when their lips pressed, the way that he would smile when they kissed and she would instantly wrap her arms around him. That, that had to be love. Or atleast some form of love, the kind that she was looking for.

" I love you too. I think that I did from the moment that you saved my life. From the moment that you came into my life I knew that there was something different from all of the other guys that I had had in my past and you. But you know, no pressure to sweep me off of y feet again." Robin said as James chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her off of the wardrobe and bringing her to the bed.

They had spent the night together, just sleeping, grasped tightly into one anthers arms. They were both desperate to keep one another safe and sound, knowing that they were loved, knowing that they had someone who would understand then fully, they both wanted to make sure that that was there by the time that the sun came around once again. That it would not just vanish away like all of the nightmares that they both had. Robin found that when the sun rose though, that James was still by her side, him lightly playing with her hair, twirling it and spinning it around as lightly as he could to keep from waking her, both knowing that there was no need for her to go into work when she could just do it all from home. She smiled up to him as he lightly placed a hand on her face, her allowing herself to sink into the touch, every if it was a little cool, she was happy that he was finally touching her with his metal hand.

" You have any good dreams last night?" Robin asked as she stretched.

" Yeah." James said with a sort of smile that just made her giggle.

" Uh huh, and what was that dream about? You look like a child that got caught doing something that they know that they shouldn't be doing and trust me, I have seen enough of that look to know it when it see it." Robin chuckled.

" Just you." He whispered as she kissed him lightly, only moving inches away from his lips after.

" And what about me?" She whispered, teasing him a bit by how close they were.

" You face. You eyes and your smile mostly. The way that when you are happy it seems like you can just light up the world with a single smile. And your voice, when you sing, man, it sounds like angels calling to me." He whispered as Robin just blushed.

" I think that you had been sleeping for a little to long and you are now getting my voice all mixed up with someone else. You remember my voice, you know the one that sounds like a dying cat? The one that sounds like someone is murdering another with a chainsaw? Or basically a trip to the dentist. That. That is my voice." Robin smiled as she pulled herself out of bed, strutting out of the room.

" You are so full of lies." James said as Robin just shook her head and chuckled.

" You only hear what you want to hear." James called back.

" Or you ready to face your demons today? I _swear _to you that Steve is a good man." Robin yelled back with a smile still on her face from the kitchen. " You can ask Cecilia all about him. I used to know this guy, he _loved _Cap, he was a real big fan of him. Had the whole collectors set of card and everything. Him and Celie would talk about him for hours a few years back, when Celie was first starting to talk. I blame him for most of the obsession that Celie has over the Avengers." Robin said, the smile fading as she remembered the man, the last family friend she really had.

" Yeah, and what happened to this reference?" James asked as he came out of the hallway.

" He. . . he died. One of the only casualties that happened for S.H.I.E.L.D in the battle of New York. The Asgardian took him out." Robin shrugged as she tried not to remember it.

" I. . . I'm sorry to hear about it." James said, trying to sound more comforting.

" Eh, I guess that it was best for Coulson, an honorable death." Robin said as she shook her head lightly. " So, you ready to face your demons today, or what? I bet you can have a thousand different stories to tell Celie by the end of the day. Hell, just listening to Steve talk about the things that you two used to do may be good for you. Make you remember some of those old things that you used to do together, _Bucky_." Robin smiled as she felt his hands wrap around her waist, bringing her body into his.

" Don't call me that." He whispered.

" Why, only your ex-boyfriend gets to call you that?" Robin said as she felt James chuckle.

" No, because you are the only one that gets to call me James." Robin blushed lightly as she felt a little honored. " So do you think that we should go?" He asked, looking for her for all of the answers.

" Yeah, I mean I know that he is a good man, he was your best friend at some point, and he may have some of the answers that I know that I do not have." Robin said as Bucky thought about it for a moment.

" Fine. Let's go then." James smiled as he picked her up and started to bring her back into the bedroom,

" This _so _is not going to Captain America's place." Robin laughed as James threw her onto the bed.

" Well, you do need to get dressed for the occasion and for that you need to get out of those things." He said with a pleased look on his face.

" Oh yeah? And you gonna help me out of these things?" Robin said, lightly lifting up her shirt.

" Was planning on it, Ma'am." James said with a wink.

* * *

It had been decided for them really, they were going to go for a run and then they were to go out to eat someplace nearby. James and Steve took off as if they were both bullets, and even Robin could tell, they had been best friends from the start. Robin got to run around with Sam, who ended up to be a really nice guy when he wasn't chasing you around. Each time they would run around the two slower runners, one would scream 'on your left' the other would scream 'on your right.' Sam would make a fuss, which Robin learned was just something that he did now because we was what they had done the first time that they had ran together. Each time that James would run by, he would kiss Robin on the cheek, even though she was sweaty and knew that she was pretty gross smelling as well. She would blush and he would start running to try and catch up to Steve, who would be about a half a mile ahead of them already. Robin learned pretty quickly that there was no way of catching up with them. By the time that Sam and Robin had ran 5 miles, Steve and James had already ran 15 miles, at least.

Robin had to basically drag the three of them into Anja's because it was so unhealthy. But Robin felt like she was about to pass out from the lack of food in her system plus the run that she had done and was craving some of Anja's doughnuts. When Anja first saw James and Robin come in she clapped her hands together, happy to see that the two were still a couple, and yelled to the back to make some more doughnuts, quick. But when she saw that Steve Rogers had come into her store, she tried to close the store so that it would be just the four of them in there. Robin could tell, this woman had been through hell during the World War. Steve tried to tell her that it was okay, that he was happy with being around people, but she would not have any of it. She also called out that everything that they wanted was going to be on the house, making it even more awkward as they all sat around a large table. Robin looked back and wished she could have sat at her normal booth, but the four of them would not fit around it. As James and Steve went off talking about something or another, Robin studied Sam.

" We met before?" She finally asked, breaking the conversation that had been going on with Steve and James.

" Nah, I really don't think that we have." Sam said through a bite of lemon filled doughnut with powered sugar on top.

" You were from S.H.I.E.L.D, weren't you?" Robin asked with a smile on her face. She could just tell.

" Do you tell everyone where we came from before I even get to properly meet a girl?" Sam asked, his head wiping to Steve who just shook his head.

" You know how some people have a gaydar? Well I have that plus a S.H.I.E.L.D agentdar. The only person who I think could _ever _fool me would be Black Widow." Robin nodded as she crossed her around around her chest, proud of herself.

" So, what did you used to work for them too? You seem a little too young to be working for them." Sam said with a smile on his face.

" No. I would never even make it past basic training before I would have punched someone in the face. Or killed them, never really know when it comes down to who the hell your S.O. would be really. Anyway, my parents were Jason and Ivy Blake." Robin said, most people knew them when she said their name, this man was no different as he looked from Steve to Robin.

" Jason and Ivy! Holy crap! I have heard about their kids and I knew that the oldest was beautiful but man, I would have never thought that the rumors would have been _that _true about you! Listen, your dad was one of the best that I ever got to work with and your mom, man she was something all on her own! When they actually got to work together, they were like a super tag team without any powers! Steve, these two were like master assassins, top of the league!"

" They were pretty good." Robin said with a smile.

" _Pr-pretty good_? No, no they were the best. I swear to you, Nat, she learned some of her moves from Ivy. Like really, they would have been amazing to watch fighting one another. I bet that this girl has a little fight in her, doesn't she Buck-" Sam was in the middle of gently hitting Robin when he looked up from that and starred right to James, a look of fear in his eyes.

" What is it? You afraid that if you hit me too hard that Imma break?" Robin questioned with a smile.

" _The Winter Solider killed James and Ivy Blake_." Sam whispered as he looked from James to Robin.

" Man, have I heard that a lot of times." Robin rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her coffee.

" How can you live with it though? Knowing that he did that to your. . ." Sam asked as his faced dropped, knowing something that seemed like Robin was the only one who didn't know.

" She doesn't know. Does she?" Steve said as he pulled something out of the bag that he had been carrying and gave it to Bucky, it was a folder and from what she could tell it was written in Russian.

" What's that?" Robin asked with a hopeful smile as James opened it and it looked like he had seen a ghost as he shut it almost instantly.

" My past." James said as he looked up to Robin, there was a true look of fear in his eyes.

" We'll make it through this together though. We're a team, remember?" Robin whispered as she placed her hand over the table and on top of his.

" Robin, there is something that I need to tell you about. Something that I have been meaning to tell you about for awhile and well. . . well I just didn't know how." James said as Robin just looked to him.

" This just turned into a soap opera." Sam said as Robin looked from him before she felt James's thumb lightly wrap around hers.

" Well then go on." Robin gulped, she was pretty nervous about what he was going to tell her.

" I. . . I _am _the Winter Solider." James said with a light nod.

" Wh- what? No. The Winter Solider is just something that I made up to scare kids at night, it's something that the S.O.'s at S.H.I.E.L.D tell to their little newbies to train them and to keep them quite. Don't tell me lies." Robin said with a smile as James looked her dead in the eyes.

" _You weren't my mission_." He said to her as she dropped her hands and placed them over her mouth, she instantly started to feel sick.

" _You aren't my mission." _That is what he has whispered to her.

Her parents killer when she had walked into the room. She had found them lying on the ground with the windows opened. She heard the gun click, she knew that if she would have taken one more step she would have ended up just like them, on the ground with a pool of blood around her head. Robin had looked the man dead in the eyes, that had been the only part of him that she had been able to see, his brown eyes as she whispered why he did not kill off her and her siblings right then and there. That's when he had whispered what he had said to her, only Robin being able to hear it as he left from the same window he must have came in from. The last thing that she had seen from him was those big brown eyes with some flecks of blue in them, the hurt and rage from within them. As Robin looked over the table she felt her heart drop as she backed her seat away from the table, unable to breath as she start to feel the tears coming from her eyes as she just shook her head.

" No. . . no no no!" She cried out, it was the only words that she seemed to be able to say. " No! You. . . you are James, you are the man that saved me from. . . from being killed. You are the love of my life. You. . . you take care of me and my siblings, you are the rock to my life. You are not a murder! You. . . you didn't have to debate _not _killing me! No! James no!" She cried out as she just kept shaking her head.

" Robin, I'm _so _sorry." James whispered as he tried to come around and touch her, making her smack him away as she got up from her seat.

" Don't touch me! Don't tell me that you are sorry! You killed my parents! You thought about killing me and my siblings as well! If I would have been your mission, you would have ended my life as well." Robin cried out, unable to see through the tears. " I'm going to be sick." Robin whispered as she turned away from the man.

" Robin, please! It was not like I had a choice! I. . . I did what they told me to and did not think about it. They would give me a target and I would do it! No matter what." James pleaded to the girl, wrapping his hand around her shoulder as she screamed, smacking it away and backing away from him.

" No! You machine! Don't. . . don't touch me!" Robin cried out. " Don't say my name! Don't touch me! Don't come back to my apartment!" Robin cried out as she ran from the doughnut shop, running as fast as she feet could take her, running until she could not see anymore and running until she knew that James could not see her anymore. Running until she just dropped to the ground and sobbed as hard as she could. So this was what it felt like to be in love and have your heard smashed.


	19. Chapter 19

It should have ended in the rain, she could feel it start to come down as she ran, but she just allowed it to mix in with her tears. She did not know where she had run to, hell she really did not care. She just pulled herself away from the crowd, into an alleyway, and just dropped to the ground, and allowed herself to break. Robin had not broken down like this since. . . since her parents died, since James killed them. She could feel the tears coming down her face, should could feel her chest heaving, yet she could not stop herself. So she just pulled her legs up against her body, wrapping her arms around them and dropping her head into her knees, and allowed herself to sob. She hated herself, how could she have been so foolish? How could she have allowed a killer into her house, taken care of him, allowed him to get near her siblings? Robin felt like a fool, felt like she had done so many bad things, so many thing that would make her parents cringe. She had had sex with the man who had killed them, the man who had put a bullet straight into their heads without any thought in it. Robin had been in love with the person who had made her parents take their last breath. She was a horrible excuse of a child, of a person. But then a voice called out from the front of the alleyway, she could hear feet running towards her, she could not stand to face him.

" Little bird! Little bird, what are you doing back here?" Jordan called out as she dropped to his knees and tried to lift her head, she could not even stand to look at him.

" You knew, you knew about James and you tried to make him tell me. You tried to make him tell me all about his past because you _knew_. You understood what he was talking about. You knew, you knew and I was too foolish not to see it!" She cried, hitting her head against her knees.

" Little bird! Robin! Robin enough!" Jordan yelled as he pulled her head away from her knees making her look at him, she could see all of her pain reflected into his eyes. " Common, we're going to my apartment."

" No. . . no, I deserve to be out here." Robin shook her head as she allowed the tears to keep falling as if she had a choice. That is when Jordan just picked her up and started to carry her the two blocks to his apartment.

Jordan had worked to get the best of the best in his apartment building. Robin had never really asked how he got it and neither of them really wanted to talk about it. But he kept it clean, which meant that Robin usually didn't come over because with her meant that there would be kids coming as well. So when Jordan just placed her on his couch and started to walk off, Robin looked around to find that it looked mostly the same, besides the little dog that was already curling up around her, trying to figure out what was wrong. Robin smiled to the little thing, trying to pet it as it wigged right into her lap and started to lick her face lightly, making Robin chuckle and smile as Jordan came back in, two cups of tea brewed and already. Robin was starting to be able to breath one again, but she could see feel the tears coming down her face.

" That's Chico, I got him from a friend of a friend." Jordan said with a friendly smile as he wrapped a blanket around the girl, the dog in her lap curled up and wagging his tail.

" Got him or stole him because you didn't like the way that they were treating him?" Robin asked, looking over the lip of her cup to see Jordan smile with a look that told her it was the second choice.

" Listen, I am sorry that I didn't tell you myself. . . . I just wanted you to hear it from him, because I figured that you would not listen to me." Jordan apologized as Robin tried to keep from choking because of her crying.

" I wouldn't have. I was a fool. Jordan, how could I allow myself to fall in love with someone? I mean I should have learned a lot time ago that I cannot love people, that it always ends in pain and suffering." Robin sobbed as she started to pet Chico once again, him licking the hand that held her mug.

" You have so much love in you. You just don't know how to pick the _right _guy, but then again out of the two of us I guess that you have had the better run at it. So, we gonna go after this boy? Show him a little revenge, the S.H.I.E.L.D way?" Jordan asked with a wicked smile on his face as Robin chuckled.

" No. . . no. . . we are going to allow him to live his life. Hell, I think that we would have to fight through Steve to get to James again. He would die for James." Robin sighed as she felt the tears finally stop.

" As you would have." Jordan nodded as Robin just sighed.

" He would die for me." She whispered as she just kept breathing, trying to regain some composure.

" Well you have learned, we'll get through this together. Which reminds me! I gotta have a phone call." Jordan said as he jumped up and started to run into another room.

" Who? What do you have to call someone about my regret and mental breakdown." Robin cried out.

" Pepper to tell her that you are not just a machine!" Jordan cried back as he locked himself into his bedroom.

Jordan had kept her in his apartment a little too long. Robin had guess that each time that her phone went off, which Jordan had to keep from her to make sure that she would not go calling Steve to make sure that James was at least okay, was from her siblings asking where she was. He gave her some before, before telling her that she needed to cut down on the drinking, and they started to even watch some movies the way that they used to. Screaming at the main character, telling them that they were a fool for loving someone or for trusting someone, Jordan just allowing Robin to get out her pain. They rocked out to each song that was in there, Jordan allowing the girl to keep the dog in her lap the whole time, Chico made her feel a little more happy than she would have without him he was so willing to just lick her to death that it made her giggle. But when the sun started to set, Robin figured that it was time for her to get back to her apartment building, knowing that even Simon must have been getting worried because of how many times she could have heard her phone go off in ten minutes she figured that Cecilia had gotten a hold of her phone. So she bid Jordan and farewell and hugged him as tightly as possible, that boy could calm her down or rile her up within seconds, it had kind of turned into his job.

She felt happy going back to her apartment, even though she did not understand how she was going to tell her siblings, mostly Cecilia, why James was not going to come back. How she was going to tell Simon that the man that she had put all of her trust into, the man that she had told Simon would protect them, was the man that had killed their parents. Robin figured that Cecilia would be hard to lie to, but she would simply tell them that she was cold, since it was raining and she had gotten herself soaked in the rain, that she would have enough time to figured it out. She would go to work bright an early, leaving before them so she would not have to face it, so that she would have enough time to work out word for word what she was going to tell them. It should have ended in the rain as she turned the bend, looking to find that there were blue lights all around her apartment building and felt her heart drop as she started to run towards the yellow tape. She police cars were all around her apartment building, there was glass on the ground and as she looked up she could tell, she just knew, it was coming from her apartment building as her heart dropped. Robin just knew, there was something wrong, there had been something wrong from the first phone call that she had gotten.

" No." Was all she could whispered as he head she started to shake. She pushed right through, trying to get into the building as she was pulled away by some police officers.

" Please! My sister, she is up there, she will not come out for anyone. My brother would have locked the door up and would not answer even if you tell him that you are cops. _Please_, please just allow me to get up there and make sure that they are okay. Please, I will come back down." Robin begged as the officer looked down to her.

" Ma'am are you Robin Blake?" He asked as she started to shake her head, the tears starting to come back to her eyes.

" No. . . no no no, what-what happened?" Robin asked as she noticed that there were no ambulances near, no firetrucks, which meant that there were no _living _bodies.

" Ma'am, your house was broken into. The neighbors could hear screaming, it seems that your house was broken into and whoever it was, they. . . they took your siblings." He told her as she started to howl in sadness as she ran past him, now allowing him to take her back across the lines as she ran up the flights of stairs, not allowing her aching legs to stop her, as she finally got to her floor and saw the tape around the door.

Simon had blocked the door, barricaded it so high that the person shot through the door to get to them. Robin could feel the tears coming to her eyes, her hand on her mouth, as she went past the yellow tape, around the barricade as she found that her apartment had been torn apart. Almost all of the furniture that had not been up against the wall was flipped upside down and broken. Her plates had been used as weapons, they were shattered all along the ground, her sofa had been thrown the other way, and her favorite blue chair was halfway into the apartment next door. There was two bullet holes right through her television, holes that went out the windows, as she went down the hall she noticed that Simon had barricaded the kids bedroom door. Robin could feel her whole body shaking, her hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming, as she saw the dents in the door before it had shattered. The person had kicked through most of that easily, Robin could see where they dragged Cecilia out of the closet, she could hear the little girl screaming and kicking as they did so, she could see her brother yelling and trying to protect Cecilia as they took her from the closet. There was a broken lap on the ground from where Simon must have tried to fight them off, to keep them away from her little sister. Her cell phone, the phone calls, Simon was trying to call her because he thought that she was the one person that could help. Robin could feel her lip quiver as she went into the closet to find her old teddy bear still on the ground, Simon had given it to her to keep her calm. Robin had to bite down hard on her lip to keep herself from completely breaking down once again, they needed her to be strong.

" I am so sorry Celie." She whispered as she picked up the teddy bear, pulling it in tight to her body and noticing how it smelt like her little sister.

_"Death follows you around, the people that you love, vanish, the people that you keep close to you, you would die for. You worry about it, that. . . that death will strike your family again. And it will try." _She could hear the lady from the fortune shop once again and that is when she just dropped the bear and went into her room.

Opening up her underwear draw, because Cecilia had started to play with her tampon box that she had stashed them in before and knew that Simon would never go into her underwear draw, she pulled out two glock 22 40 caliber Smith and Wesson pistol's, they had been her parents. She placed them both into her pants as she pulled out a thigh holder and wrapped it around her thigh before she moved out of the apartment, taking a back stairway and leaving the place that she had called home for so long, heading straight for Stark Tower. Steve would have taken him in, James had been Steve's best friend when he was Bucky, so Steve would never allow him to be homeless. James had the trust to get into the apartment, but without Robin, she could see how Simon would be suspicious. Something must have happened, James may have snapped back into the Winter Solider, but if he had captured her siblings, it would be the last time that he snapped into anything. Robin did not stop at the doorway of the tower, didn't even really care if anyone saw her as she got into the elevator and slammed on the button that was to Steve Roger's floor, pulling out one of the pistol's and took the safely off of it Once the doorway opened, she was ready to take no prisoners.

" Where are they?" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she found the three of them in the middle of the living area.

" Whoa chick! What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam screamed as he put his hands up.

" Where the hell are they? Where have you taken them?" Robin screamed as James looked to her, she could see that he had been tearing up, he, James had been crying.

" They? Who are you talking about?" Steve asked as he tried to come to her but she aimed the gun right at him.

" Simon and Cecilia!" Robin screamed.

" What. . . what happened to them?" James asked as his look went from sadness to straight up fear.

" They're gone! Someone came in and took them, kidnapped them from my apartment. They had guns, they shot through everything thing, they took my siblings!" Robin cried out.

" Who. . . what the hell is going on?!" Sam asked, still with his hands up as Robin lowered her gun, figuring that James had not taken them as she placed it into her holster.

" You guys haven't watched the news yet? Seeing as they aren't here I'm guessing that Hydra took my siblings. Just like that lady said." Robin said as James started to come near her, but only came near her as she placed her hand back into her gun. " Just because I need your help doesn't mean that you are forgiven." She whispered.

" What. . . why would Hydra take your siblings?" Steve asked.

" They're the kids of two of the highest agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, even Fury had kept an eye on them after they died. Those kids were like. . . they were expected to go to the top of S.H.I.E.L.D before they were fifteen. Getting a hold of them would be like finding gold." Sam said.

" Besides, if they have them, they have me, and if they have me. . ." Robin said as she looked to James.

" They can get me back." James said as he looked down to the ground.

" Listen, I get it if you don't want to come with me. I'm not going to make you do that, you have been put through enough hell by Hydra. Tell me where they are, tell me where they have hiding spots, and I will go and get my siblings back." Robin said, looking to the man to find that there was some comfort in her words.

" No, I got you all into this, I am going to be the one that gets them out, no matter the cost. These kids trusted me and I destroyed their trust." James said.

" Yeah, you're not the only one." Robin mumbled.

" So when do we start?" Sam asked as Robin looked to him.  
" No. . . this is not something that I am getting anymore people into than I have to." Robin shook her head, she was not going to have anyone elses blood on her hands.

" Ma'am, I would say the same thing about you, but I have figured that it would be a little too much of a fight to tell a S.H.I.E.L.D woman no." Steve said as Robin turned to her.

" Oh hell no! My sister would never forgive me if I got Captain America killed! Celie would rather die than to have her idol killed and she is only five." Robin said as she placed her hand on his chest, refusing him to come with her.

" They're are children in Hydra who are in danger, who have been taken from their guardian. These kids need someone to come and help them out and you two alone could not do it." Steve said as Sam snickered.

" Oh they can, they would just blow everything up in their path." Sam said as Robin took out her other gun and took the safety off.

" Well, that was what I was planning on going in there and doing." Robin said with a smile as she looked to both Sam and Steve. " Well, if you guys are coming, you better get suited up. We are going in there full force and I am not leaving until I get my siblings back."

" You see why I love her?" James said with a smile.

" Where are you going?" Robin asked with a smile back to him, she couldn't really help but to smile when he gave a smile.

" Well you told them to get suited up, figured that I should get suited up as well." James said with a wink as he followed the other two back, Robin wondering what he was getting dressed into.


	20. Chapter 20

" Hey Jordan, listen, it's Robin calling for the seventh time. I don't know where you are but I really need you right now." Robin said into her phone as she searched through the Black Windows floor for anything that she could take and use. She had already taken a new shirt and some jeans because she did not want to face Hydra in running shoes and a tank top. Though she had to stop herself from putting on the catsuit. " I have tried calling Ward but he is not picking up either. Listen, Hydra has Simon and Cecilia and well. . . I am going after them. If you get this, call me, better yet get your ass to Stark Tower, we are leaving from there. Jordan I am scared out of my mind and could really use you right by my side right now. You. . . you said that you were going to be here for me, you are the one person that I know that I can trust in this world and you. . . you aren't answering your phone. Dammit, where the fuck are you Jordan?" Robin hissed as she kicked the wall as hard a as she could. " Listen, we are leaving soon. If you don't get here in time. . . well keep tracking the news, if you hear me being dead. . . just. . . just make sure that my siblings are fine. Keep them safe." Robin whispered as she hung on the phone before kicking into one of the safes that had some of the Black Widow's best weapons in them.

" Ma'am, I could have opened that for you." JARVIS said, making Robin jump.

" Not now, Jarv, I am breaking into shit and really, honestly, if just feels better breaking into it." She said as she just felt an evil smile come to her face as she placed her hands into one of her favorite Avenger's weapon. The Black Widows Bite, she had heard all about it and as she slide the gloves around her hands and the charged weapon around her wrists, she felt strong.

" Might I add that there are some charged disks in the next case over." JARVIS said to her as she spun her leg around, kicking into the glass as she did so and placed some of the weapons into her pockets.

" Thanks Jarv." Robin whispered as she walked back to the elevator and found that the guys were all looking for her as she hit the button to charge up the bite in the Black Widows Bite. " So, I was thinking. Cap. you go with Falcon, take the back entrance to the place that we are going into. They'll want James, its what they are really after anyway, so we will go in there guns blazing and shoot down as many people as we can. Take down as many bastards as we can and see who gets to my siblings first." Robin said, trying to keep it cheerful.

" How do we even know where they have taken them?" Sam asked as he looked from Robin to behind him, that's when she noticed what James was wearing.

It wasn't anything that the Winter Solider would have wore, no that would have been all black and battle ready. No this, this was all him, but the other him, Bucky. From head to toe, he looked like a Hollowing Commando. The one that she had seen in the museum, Steve must have gone and stolen it for him. It was the same blue jacket that he had worn, or a replica, combat boots, and pants that showed everything. Robin bit her lip lightly as she tried to keep her composure, she really didn't know if she was going to break out laughing or rip all of his clothing off, either way she had to bite down on her lip until she thought it was going to bleed to stop her from doing it. And, of course, they were all weaponed out, even Steve had a few guns wrapped around her belt, but he also had his shield with him. Sam looked just like the Falcon that she had heard about from people of S.H.I.E.L.D, ready to fly off at any moment. She knew that she looked the most unprepared, but then again, she had never even been in a gunfight before, this was still all new to her. It still scared her half to death.

" Because, they want him." Robin said as she pointed to James. " They know that if they have me, they have him. To get me, they need something that I would not stand to live without, my siblings. They have to take them someplace that they would know that the Winter Solider would know about. Someplace that would be easy for him to get to, someplace that he would be able to get to quickly so that they could get him back in a timely fashion. They take him to a place that he knows."

" There is only one Hydra shelter around here. It's about twenty minutes outside of New York City. They'll most likely have the kids as close to the bottom floor as they can." James said as he started to look over to Robin.

" Why would you say that? Lower levels are the easiest to get to." Robin said, wondering how much he really knew about Hydra.

" No. They go underground. Just because S.H.I.E.L.D liked having their buildings high in the sky does not mean that Hydra is that dumb. And that is where they'll have a machine to wipe my memory." Robin felt shocked as she looked to him, he was willing to have it all wiped to get her siblings back.

" It wont happen." Robin said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. " Ohana."

" Lilo and Stitch? Really?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes.

" I. . . I don't understand that reference." Steve said, looking from one face to another.

" Ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." Robin said with a wink. " Now this is a shoot to kill mission. Ya see someone, ya kill them. I don't give a shit if they look like they are fifteen or eighty. They may be former S.H.I.E.L.D agents, shoot them before they try to give you an excuse. Get my siblings. That. That is the mission." Robin nodded lightly as she said it, trying to keep herself from crying.

" We're going to find them." James whispered to her.

" If you are going to wear that outfit, you need a haircut. It just looks all weird like that." Robin said, as she started to make her way towards the elevator.

" So, if me and Cap. are going to fly there. How are you two going to get there?" Sam asked as Robin made sure that both guns were working.  
" I was thinking about taking one of Tony Starks cars, slamming it into the entry way of Hydra and possibly running some people over in the process." Robin said as she got into the elevator and hit the lower level button.

" Do you think that he is going to be _mad _that one of his cars is going to be destroyed." Steve asked as Robin just smiled to him, wiping out her phone and hitting the speed dial for Pepper's number.

" Hi Pepper. Have you seen the news? You have? Well good, I am taking one of Tony's cars and I am going to be slamming it into the doors of Hydra's building. _Do you think that Tony will mind_?" Robin asked, getting sick of all of the questions.

" Nah, you don't have to send Tony. He will just have to watch the news, make sure that you heard from me within the next forty-eight. If not, well then have him go in guns blazing." Robin said as she hung up the phone, making sure that neither Jordan or Ward had called. They hadn't.

" She's a brat when she's scared." Sam said as Robin just sighed.

" Wouldn't you be if the only two people that you loved in the world were in the hands of an agency that you thought was long gone?" James said back to Sam as the elevator doors opened as Robin walked away and started to look at all of the different cars before she found the one that she wanted.

" Hello Beautiful. We meet again." Robin whispered as she ran up the the blue Camaro. " You boys want a ride somewhere near there? It's a little windy and I wouldn't want you two getting lost along the way."

" She a brat." Sam whispered as Robin snickered.

Robin sped, like a bat out of hell, though she thought that ti seemed like the other way around. It seemed like they were going to an old, abandoned mill in the middle of no where, Robin allowed the rain and wind to sink into her skin as she waited for Falcon and Cap. to get out of view, hoping that she had not just sent them to their deaths. They all had communication with one another, they all had earpieces in that Steve had stolen from one of Tony's rooms. Robin could feel the weight of her heart in her stomach as she got back into the car, James still sitting in there, fumbling with something that he had been messing with the whole time as she finally looked to him, she tried to keep herself from crying. She could see everything in his eyes, his regret, his sorrow, his need to forgiveness from the one person that he loved, Robin wanted to give it all to him. She wanted to wrap him in her arms and just take him back into her apartment and wake up and have this whole thing just be some terrible nightmare, but she couldn't. If they died, she'd never forgive herself, she'd never forgive him.

" Listen, I understand why you did it. I know that you didn't have a choice. A mission is a mission, even a person who didn't even try out of S.H.I.E.L.D knows that. But. . . but until Simon and Cecilia are okay, I . . . I just."

" It's okay. I get it. But here." He whispered as he handed over two things, both hanging from his hands.

" Dog tags?" She asked as she looked at them, rubbed her fingers against them until she figured out the name. BARNES, JAMES. 306542580USA A NEG. CATHOLIC. " You. . . your dog tags?" Robin asked, looking up to him.

" I think that one of us better remember me. Seeing as they'll just take them from me if I am captured. . . again." He said as she looked down at them once again, rubbing her fingers against the letters.

" You're not going anywhere. Stop. . . stop thinking like that. I'm not losing anyone that I love today." She whispered.

" You. . . you still love me?" James asked with a smile that she thought could light up the sky.

" I can't stop loving you in just a few hours." Robin chuckled as she placed his dog tags around her neck. Then she took the other thing from him. " A pair of goggles?" She asked looked from him to the goggles with a doubtful look on her face.

" Their bullet proof, they will detect body temperatures through concrete, and they have night vision." James said as she placed them on her head.

" Yeah, cause you know, they are totally going to be going for my eyes if they are shooting for me, not my chest." Robin said as she turned the car on, blasting the music as loud as she could, and slamming her foot on the gas. " Let's go take down Hydra."

Robin felt herself screaming, but not out of fear, just for the fact that they hurdled straight through a gate, through a doorway, and straight into the entryway of Hydra. James had been shooting the whole time, Robin even hit someone and parked the car over them, unfazed by the fact that there was an alarm going off or the fact that there were people coming towards both her and James, shooting guns already as she placed the goggles around her eyes and ran right for them. Robin found that she was even good at dodging bullets, go figure. She jumped, wrapping her hand around the gun of the first man, spinning them both around before twisting his arm and slamming him on the ground. The next she just shot, not in the mood to be twisting and turning too much as James shot two, the bullets going right past her ears as they walked on.

" Stairs?" Robin asked as James pointed with his gun towards the very back of the building.

" _We're in."_ She heard Steve say, making her chuckle.

" Oh common boys, you're late for the party." Robin said as she shot another guy, making it known that they were already in and working their way down.

" _And I'm guessing that they know it."_ Sam chuckled as they made they way down the stairs, Robin jumping railings as she ran towards the bottom level.

She was shocked on how few people she saw between the lobby and the last level of the entire building. Robin felt like she should have shot, shocked, or permanently damaged more than a couple people here and there. She worried that they had been tipped off that they were all coming, that it was not just Robin and James coming to get her siblings, that they would have taken them to another place or worse. Killed them. As James opened the door, it seemed like all of the doors were slammed shut, all meaning that no one would be hiding around the corners for them not to see, all but one. It was light up, it could not not be seen from the entire floor and when James stopped dead in his tracks, Robin knew that they were in the right place. Robin lightly placed her hand onto his shoulder before she dropped it. Something made her heart stop in its place, their voices calling to her.

" Robin?" Simon screamed making her stop in her place.

" Robin?" Cecilia screamed, her voice was soft and yet so scared.

" You know there are going to be people in there, waiting for us." James whispered, trying to hold the girl back. " We should wait for the others."

" Robin!" Cecilia screamed at the top of her lungs, it sounded like chains were being wrapped around her body and that is when Robin snapped and took off running.

The first person in the room, she just slid right past him, throwing two of the electric disks at him as she past and smiled as he went to the ground. The next, well the next she lunged herself off of the man on the grounds body, wrapping her legs around him, she used her changed Widows Bite and fell to the ground with him. She could hear the bullets coming pat her, hitting more people as she just ran to her siblings. They had a been blindfolded, their arms and legs all tied up. Robin just shook her head and kissed them both, through the blindfolds, letting them know that she was here for them finally as she searched for something to cut them free with, she didn't want them to see the bodies on the ground. But as she searched she could hear more people coming, she was ready to throw her final two disks at them when a voice called out that made her smile, the voice that had always been there for her.

" Little bird?!" Jordan screamed.

" Jordan! Where in here!" She screamed as the man came around the doorway. " Jordan, what. . . what, how did you find us?" She asked as he cocked his gun and pointed it right to her head.

" Hey little bird." He whispered as she looked from James to Jordan as another person that she had always trusted came into the room. Ward.

" Ward?" Robin asked, she could not believe what she was seeing.

" Sorry Sweetheart." He said as he pointed his gun to her as well, she dropped her gun instantly to the ground and kicked it to them as Jordan came around, taking her other gun away from her and taking her Widows Bites off of her wrists before he pointed the gun straight to her head.

" _We're getting caught up. Too many people. Where are you two?" _Steve said into her earpiece, which Jordan had not heard.

" I'm really sorry that you got yourself into this, Robin. But please know, I was trying to protect you this whole time." He whispered to her, the gun still on her lobe.

" How?! By kidnapping my siblings and keeping me away from them?" Robin cried out as Grant went over and took the weapon from James. Jordan ripped her goggles off of her face, she could hear the snap of her noise as he did so and she had to do everything in her power to keep from screaming as the blood started to come out of it.

" No! By trying to make you figure out who the hell he was before it got out of hand. See when S.H.I.E.L.D fell, Hydra had already recruited me _a long _time ago, see they were the reason that little old me even got into S.H.I.E.L.D. So when I found that that lover boy was in your house and wasn't going to leave, well I had a Hydra agent act like she was some freak with a crystal ball, thinking that you would figure it out then. But _nooo_, you had to still be a good girlfriend. By the time that he had just come out and said it, it was too late, the mission was already in place. I tried to tell Grant to stop, but you know how bad boys can get." Jordan said with a smile to Ward.

" See? Not so tough now that your girlfriend is in danger. See this guy put up a good fight back at that park. Tried to take him out there but. . . he had too much to fight for back then, though it would be pretty bad just to leave you and the kids before." Grant said mostly to James, who just kept his eyes on Robin. " You cut me up pretty bad, but your girlfriend saved me."

" You. . . you were. . . you were Hydra." Robin whispered.

" _We're in the staircase, can see that you both have already been there. Where are you?" _Falcon cried out.

" You wanna hear another secret?" Jordan whispered. " I was spying on your parents the whole time for Hydra. When they knew too much, well it was time for them to go, but I still made sure that you and the kiddos were going to be out of the building that night. See, I thought that it would make you _smart _enough to leave, send them to a good school, and we could enjoy the real life, away from S.H.I.E.L.D for awhile, until I could bring you over to our side. But _nooo_, you had to be a _good _big sister, you had to make sure that they still had a sense of _family. _You had to be with them. You had to go to Stark for a job. You had to allow _him _into your house." Jordan said as he flailed the gun at James for a moment before putting it back to her head.

" You wanna see her die, Solider? Because you are going to see her brains scattered on the floor if you don't get into that chair." Grant said as he started to pull James over, Robin had not even seen the chair in the middle of the room before, that must have been the one that they had used on him before.

" No!" Robin screamed as she tried to pull away from Jordan's tight grip. " _Please _Jordan I know that you are better than this. I know that you are a good person, please do not do this to us!" Robin cried out, trying to see where her best friend that turned so evil. James did not move, he only kepts his fearful eyes on Robin.

" Shoot her." Grant said. " Just make it unfatal for now." He added as Jordan looked to her and it seemed like there was nothing left of her old friend.

" No!" James screamed as he finally started to move, walking straight to the chair.

" Good Solider." Grant said as James sat in it and strapped him in.

" No! Don't do this! _Please_! Please! I will do anything. I . . . I will do anything that you guys ask of me!" Robin cried out, trying to break from the grip of Jordan who was surprisingly strong. As they placed something in his mouth, she just kept her eyes on him.

" _We're in the basement_." She could hear Falcon cry out of her earpiece.

" See, we are going to wipe your mind, then we are going to make you slaughter the three of them. Good way to get you back into the game." Grant said.

" No!" Jordan cried out as Robin did not take her eyes off of James. " No. . . they are good for us. They still can be brought to Hydra, they can be good agents. Besides, we both know what he would do to her when he has just come out of his. . . wiped stage." Jordan said as he looked at James, Jordan had known who he was from day one.

" Fine." Grant said as he looked to Robin.

" Thank you Ward!" Robin cried out.

" Shoot her." He said and at that exact moment she felt the warm blood coming from her side, she could hear the shots, two of them back to back _bang bang_. But she really did not know it had been her who had been shot.

" No!" James screamed at the top of his lungs.

" I am so sorry little bird. I'll. . . I'll make sure that they become good Hydra agents, something that will make you proud." Jordan whispered as he allowed her to drop to the ground.

The last thing that could hear something snap, it was loud, it could be heard from floor above. She could see the feet of both Captain America and Falcon come in and she could see Grant fall to the ground, dead. Robin was starting to feel the pain coming from her double wounds to the gut as she cried out. But then, she could see James standing above her, his hand around Jordan's throat, she could see the look of terror coming from her best friends face. Then she could hear the snap. She could feel the tears of both pain and sadness coming down her face but she could feel the fire coming from her stomach more than anything else. Her hands were freezing cold as Jordan's body dropped to the ground and she found her head lifted up, James lightly moving the hair out of her face as he looked to her full of terror and sadness.

" They're safe?" Robin whispered as all he could do was nod.

" Good." She whispered as she closed her eyes, the pain already becoming too much for her. And she slipped and everything went black.


	21. Chapter 21

" She has lost a lot of blood!" Someone cried out.

" _Listen, are my siblings okay?" _Robin tried to ask, she tried to get up from the gurney that she had been on, but it seemed like she was just made of stone. _" Did they make it out of there? Hello?!" _She screamed, trying to get someone to talk to her. She did not know how she had gotten there, but she shivered a bit when no one even looked to her.

" Two bullets, one went straight through! The other one we cannot find just yet." A nurse cried out.

" _Is James okay? Please tell me that he still remembers me! Tell me that he did not do anything to my siblings because of what. . . what Jordan and Grant did to them!" _She cried out.

" Collapsed ribcage, lets hope that it didn't puncture anything." Someone else called out.

" _Will someone answer me?!" _Robin screamed before it hit her, they were not hearing her, she was not even really there.

The body that she could see, it was her. She was pale, paler that she had ever seen herself before. And thin, it looked too thin to really be alive. But she looked like an angel, her beauty was something that could only be imagined, her hair curled up and flowing from her head. But there was something that made Robin shiver as well, the blood. There was so much blood on her shirt, on her pants, coming from her mouth, hell she had even gotten blood in her hair. The doctors had tried to stop most of the bleeding, but she could still see some red liquid coming from her side. They had her hook up to a machine, one of those things that tell your their heart rate, blood pressure, and something else that Robin had never learned before. They were all really low on hers, but they were all still there for the moment. The two hole in her side, the place where all of the blood was coming out of, they were tiny but she knew that they were also deadly. She looked down to her own clothing and found she could see the holes in her own body, but she could not feel the pain of it at all. Robin was dying, she knew this, but she just kept walking along with the doctors, rushing to get her to an operation room to save her life. Robin did not cry, it seemed like she was unable to, she was calm. She could feel how cold her body was though. From her toes to her finger tips, it was like she was made of ice as she just kept stride with her body. She felt helpless, there was nothing that she could do besides keep walking to save herself. She wasn't seeing any white light, no family members telling her to come to them, just these doctors. . . these doctors and another voice from behind, someone screaming.

" No! No! Let me go with her! Please! Please, allow me to go with her! I have to make sure that she is _safe_! Please, just. . . just let me be with her just, just in case she. . . she _dies_!" James cried out, she could see the tears falling from his brown eyes as he tried to plow past the nurse.

" _James!"_ She screamed, finally feeling the fear take over the calmness that she had had._ " No! Let him come with me! I need him by my side, he. . . he will keep my calm! Please."_ She yelled, she could feel herself starting to breath heavy.

" Sir, you are going to have to stay here. She is in serious condition and you are not allowed past this point." A nurse said, trying to hold him back.

" _James! I am going to make it through this, we are going to be fine, you, me, and the kids! But. . . but if I don't, you take care of Simon and Cecilia, you are all they have now!" _She cried out, the doors shut and it seemed like as they did everything just went blank. _" Just remember me! Okay? You remember me! Please!" _

Ice cold, it was all that she could feel for the longest time. Robin expected to see a white light, to be welcomed into heaven by her parents, to hear them calling to her name. But the only thing that she could hear was The Sound of Silence and that pulled her out of the chill, making her open her eyes and find that it was James, singing it to her. He had his eyes closed tight, but she could still see the tears that were coming to his eyes, he was so sad. She looked around to find that she was in a hospital bed and this time, she could not see herself. She had somehow made it through. She also noticed that her room seemed to also be a flower shop, it was filled with boutiques and cards and so many things that her room seemed to be jam packed with flowers. Robin smiled, as she moved her hand, that seemed like it was covered in wires, and placed it onto James's hand, who was griping tightly to the railing of her bed.

" And whispered in the sound-" He sang as she finally touched his hand.

" Of. . . silence." She whispered to him before she noticed how much it really hurt to whisper, she wondered how much it would hurt to talk.

" Robin?!" He asked as he looked down to her, his voice cracking the whole time.

" Hey. . . Tiger." She smiled weakly as he held onto her hand.

" Guys! Someone!" James cried out.

" Hey. . . way to. . . kill the moment." Robin coughed out. " You. . . you remember me?" She asked as he just smiled lightly.

" No one could keep me from remembering that beautiful face." He whispered as he gently cupped it with his metal hand, Robin did not even flinch.

" I'm so happy. . . they didn't do. . . anything to you." Robin said with a faint smile.

" I am so sorry they did anything to you." James added and she could feel the amount of responsibility James thought that he had for what had happned to her.

" It was. . . bound to. . . happen. Don't feel . . . like this is. . . your fault. It's not." She whispered as she tried to move in to give him a kiss but winced back into her bed because of her side, making James feel a little more sorrow.

" She's awake!" Cecelia screamed at the top of her lungs before she ran over to the side of the bed, jumping up and down to get a peak of her sister. " Robin!" She yelled.

" Hey Celie." Robin whispered, she could not seem to be able to speak any higher than a faint whisper.

" Oh my god! She wasn't lying! Guys!" Pepper screamed as she entered the room.

" I don't lie." Celie pouted as Robin just smiled to the girl who had placed their teddy bear into bed wit her.  
" Party." Robin muttered.

" Doctor! Someone!" Pepper cried out from the door.

" Ahh. . . common Pep!" Robin said, though she felt like no one could hear her.

" Robin, I thought that I would never see you again. That. . . that you were. . ." Robin just smiled up to him.

" Nah. . . you. . . you still gotta deal with me. For the rest of time." Robin whispered to him, making him finally smile.

" And me!" Cecilia said as she crawled over the bar and sat at the foot of the bed.

" So you. . . you _forgive_ me for everything that I have done to you in the past?" James asked, genually shocked.

" I can't . . . fake it, I love you, for. . . some foolish reason. Yes. . . of _course _I forgive you." Robin said as James smiled a bright smile before he gave her a kiss on the head.

" I love you." He whispered.

" Robin, you are my favorite superhero." Cecilia shouted out, making Robin jump for a moment.

" Aww." Was all Robin could get out before a doctor finally rushed in, followed by about five other people.

" There's our girl!" Sam said with a smile. " See, I told you that she would be awake and well within a few days!"

" You got me." Steve said, rolling his eyes.

" Crap. . . if I would have known. . . I was going to have . . . this much company I would have. . . done my. . . hair." Robin said, making James chuckle. She figured he was going to laugh at all of her jokes for at least a month.

" A collapsed ribcage which collapsed your left lung, a punctured kidney, and sever blood loss. Miss Blake, you are a fighter." The Doctor said before checking all of her vitals. " How are you feeling?"

" Like. . . like I got shot. . . twice. . . and then. . . someone cut off my. . . windpipe." Robin tried to get out loudly, still holding onto James's hand for dear life. " I will. . . be able to talk. . . normally again. . . eventually. . . right?" She questioned as the doctor just smiled and nodded to her.

" Yes. . . well the pain will subside, we did not want to give you too many drugs because we worried that it may send you into a coma. We will get you some painkillers soon enough. Try not to talk too much, though I know that it can be difficult with this bunch of people." The doctor said with a wink as he left the room, leaving her starring at everyone that she knew that she could trust.

" You're all over the news." Simon finally broke the silence. " They are calling you the latest Avenger."

" For good reasons. I mean hell, you did take out almost an entire Hydra building on your own." Pepper added.

" Hey! She _did _have some help!" Sam cut in with a smile. " But she did take two for the team as well."

" We're a team?" Robin said with a smile.  
" You know it, you gotta put up with me and Steve for now on." Sam said with a smile.

" Yeah and the two of us as well." Tony said sweetly.

" I am _so _sorry." Pepper added, making Robin chuckle before she winced in pain.

" No. . . laughing." She said as everyone else started to chuckle.

" You're my favorite Avenger, Robin." Cecilia said as she hugged her sisters leg.

" Mine too." Simon said with a faint smile.

" Mine three." James whispered as he rubbed on her hand.

" I'm glad that they. . . didn't do anything to you. . . you and the kids. . . were all I could think about." Robin whispered to James, making him smile.

" I'm so sorry this all happened to you and the kids because of me." James apologized.

" Shut up. It would have happened at. . . at some point. Hydra. . . Jordan. . . Ward. . .they would've come. . . for me." Robin winced as the pain went into overtime, gripping onto James's hand tightly.

" Where are those painkillers?!" Pepper called out the door.

" Man. . . being shot sucks." Robin said as James just chuckled.

James told her that half of the flowers had come from Pepper and Tony, Steve and Sam, or Cecilia, Simon, and himself. The other half, her brand new fans. They did not know the whole story of what had happened, but from what they knew was that she had taken out a large chunk of Hydra to get back her siblings, taking to shots to the gut for it. They had all heard that she was in critical condition and the outcome was looking grim and they flooded her room with flowers, cards, and even gifts. They had sent teddy bears for Cecilia and gift cards for Simon, anything to keep them entertained while they would have to wait for Robin to get through her surgeries, which she found out that she had gone through two separate ones. She also learned that they had already brought some of her flowers back to her apartment because they did not have enough room in her hospital room for all of them, yeah, she was starting to have a fanclub.

James had stayed by her side the whole time, whenever he was allowed to be there, he was right at her side. Everyone agreed, James was not seen doing anything besides holding onto her hand, they doubted he had eaten since she had gotten into the hospital, they doubted that he had left her side the whole time. Simon told her that James and Cecilia had sung all of the songs that she had sung to the two of them, each and every one of them, over and over again, hoping that it would somehow bring her comfort and bring her back to them. And it had. When she finally did hear it, she was drawn to it, it was something that she had known, something that took the cold away. She never told them about what she had happen to her, with her seeing herself, she would not tell James about it for years, that was something she just could not bare to think about. They kept her in the hospital bed for that felt like a lifetime, and she allowed it, until Saturday came around. May 17h, the day that Cecilia had been born. She made sure that Pepper did not cancel anything, though Tony had made the place of the party a little bit bigger of a place with much more security, seemed like he was not going to risk losing his _newest _favorite worker again.

Robin cried, though it hurt, she sobbed because she had lost her best friend. Not because he was dead, but because she had lost him to Hydra. That everyone that she had ever trusted and loved, turned out to be Hydra. Her siblings, she had put in danger in so many ways. But Jordan. . . she would have never expected for her best friend to be that way. He never once gave any signs that he was. Even when they promised one another when they heard about the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D that they were not Hydra, he did not even flinch when he pinky promised her that he was not Hydra. Jordan had been there through it all and to find out that he was the one that made the call for the Winter Solider to take out her parents, but made sure that Robin was out. The way that he had tried to keep her from James, the way that he had always been there to protect her. It showed that he had cared for Robin, but his love to Hydra had been the thing that in the end had taken his life. . . and had nearly taken Robin's as well. Every time that she would think about something, Jordan would somehow come into the conversation and Robin would break down once again. Hell, even being betrayed by Grant hurt a bit because they were all S.H.I.E.L.D, even if Robin had not been official S.H.I.E.L.D, she felt a bond to them that they had betrayed in so many ways. He had told Jordan to shoot her, even after everything that they had went through. She still did not know how to make Cecilia or Simon understand that the people that they had trusted for so long, the man that Cecilia had called Uncle Jordan, those people were bad guys. Robin felt sick every time that she thought of Jordan's name. Yet, every time that Robin would break down, James would crawl into her hospital bed with her, sit behind her and gently rub her back, kiss her neck, and try and help her through it, humming The Sound of Silence the whole time.

No one thought that it was a good idea for her to leave the hospital, even James tried to get her to stay there for a few more days, but she refused. She could speak, though sometimes she still got a little winded if she talked for too long. Robin could walk and talk, it was really one of the only things that she needed to be able to do to get to a little kids party. Cecilia had told Robin that all of her class was going to show up to this party, most of them wanted to meet the hero's that Cecilia had promised that others wanted to meet what others were calling the newest Avenger. Robin was not going to allow this thing to be canceled, though it took her a half hour to get into some normal clothes – mostly thanks to James –, she was going to make sure that they were there and that they looked like superheros too. Robin loved dressing up, even if it was going to take hours just to get on another shirt and pull her hair up, she was going to do it and make sure that Simon, Ceilia, and James also looked like hero's, even if that killed her. Which at the time it was taking her to get to the hospital, she thought that it may. As they checked out and got out front of the hospital she noticed that there were people around and they were all looking for a picture with her. She scooted her way back to the lobby desk.

" Do you think that someone could come pick us up at the emergency room exit?" Robin asked as the women just nodded and smiled to her, she had been seeing the swarm of people since the day that Robin had gotten in there. She understood fully. " Thank you. I have a party to get to, but don't tell my doctor. They'll bed rest me." Robin said with a wink as James helped her walk towards the emergency section of the hospital.

" If you keep going the way that you are, I am going to bed rest you." He mumbled as he very gently wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her walking upright, she was able to walk but he still worried constantly over her.

" If you keep talking like that you may just get me in bed rest." Robin winked to the man who only chuckled to her.

* * *

_Hey everyone. So some of you were wondering why Jordan was Hydra. . . Well I let my Jordan choose whether he wanted to be a good guy or a bad guy. The answer I got was __"bad guy, duh." Just a little heads up! Enjoy._


	22. Chapter 22

He had wrapped his blue jacket over her outfit, telling her that she looked cold in her leggins and her costume. The one that James had worn when they had saved her siblings, the one that reminded him of Steve, he wrapped it around Robin's body. It made her blush, it made her giggle for what little she could actually giggle, it felt huge around her frame. It smelled just like him, and it made her happy as she buried herself in his scent and huge blue jacket. She still wore his dog tags, she had refused to take them off in the hospital and she did not take them off ever now, they had somewhat become a part of her. Every twenty minutes or so, like clockwork, James would tell her how much he loved her, just to remind the both of them and each time Robin would smile and blush and lay her head on his chest. Each day, James would come in with a single new flower, playing it behind her ear, and then would kiss the top of her head. Telling her each day that she was the one thing that could keep him grounded to the earth and that he did not know what he would do if he had lost her. With each kiss, Robin would feel those fireworks once again and her whole body would go a little numb. Yeah, Robin had fallen in love, and she had fallen pretty hard. Sitting in his jacket and dog tags she just nuzzled herself into his body a little more, taking in all of him for as long as she could.

She knew that she should have hated him, that she should run away with her siblings and never return. He had killed her parents. Because of James being involved with Robin, her siblings had been kidnapped, she had been shot twice, and she found out that her best friends and one of her first lovers were members of the enemy. But when she looked at him, when she saw all of the love that he had in his eyes just for her, she would feel her anger melt right away. Robin still remembered the way that he had begged to come along with her, the tears that were in his eyes, when she had been. . . well she had not been in her own body. The way that he had stayed by her side when she was unconscious and when she had finally woken up, the way that he had held onto her hand as if if he didn't she would just fade away. The way that he had sung to her even when Cecilia had left the room, actually hoping that it would do something to bring her back. The way that it did bring her back. That made her heart flutter. The way that he kissed the, the way that he touched her as if she was made from the most delicate thing on earth, the way that he catered to her every whim, she fell right back in love once again. Robin knew that she should hate him, but the only thing that she could feel for James was the purest form of love. Robin just knew, he was her soul mate, no matter what.

The two of them sat on the couch, Robin basically sitting on top of James because he was more comfortable than anything in their apartment, and waited for their siblings to be fully ready. Robin knew that Simon was stalling so that James and Robin could have some alone time, every since her shooting it seemed that Simon was starting to really like James. Everywhere that she looked she could see flowers of balloons or gifts from people that she had only met once of never, they all had worried about her well being when she had been shot. But Robin knew that there was going to be a lot of talking, a lot of breathing that she did not want to have to deal with, so she just allowed James to kiss at each and every one of her bruises, for him to play with her hair, and laughed when she took a few strands of his hair and started to braid them.

But with the way that Robin walked and where she needed to go before they got to the _new _birthday party spot, Robin knew that their moment alone had to come to an end as she called for the kids, Cecilia rushing in quickly with Simon close behind. They had been way to good to her in the last week with doing anything that she asked, it was a little scary for her being on the other end of the chain for once. Robin did not like the idea of them having to take care of her, but then again, she could not really move too much to do anything and if she did they would scream at her to sit back down. Robin had one place that she wanted to stop into, the one place that Robin had accepted phone calls from when she was in the hospital outside of anyone who had been associated with S.H.I.E.L.D. When the kids ran into the shop, Robin took her time getting up the two stone steps and when she say the old woman, Anja nearly dropped everything, running to the girl and gently holding her into a hug.

" You do not know how I have worried about you since I was told. Robin, I was told that you may not make it. I worried about you. About the children. And about you, James." Anja said as she took Robin's hand and slowly lead them to the table that her siblings had already picked out.

" Well I have been told that I am a fighter." Robin smiled as Anja lightly patted the girls hand.

" I have been told the same thing. Now come, you sit down and we will get you some fresh doughnuts." She said as the old woman placed her hands on Robin;s shoulders. " Anatol! Robin is here! She brought the children!" She called back to her husband who usually only worked in the kitchen.

" Robin?" He asked as he looked out and Robin saw him just smile, as he nodded to her.

" It's my birthday! Robin broke out of the hospital just to come to my party!" Robin jumped around in her seat as Robin tried to keep herself from laughing.

" Robin!" Anja gasped.

" What?! I could not have the party held back! _Some special people who Cecilia is in love with are coming to this party just for her_!" Robin said with a wink.

" Well if you start to hurt, you get yourself back to the hospital! We don't want internal bleeding. You'll watch over Robin, yeah?" Anja asked to James as Anatol brought out _three _boxed of fresh doughnuts.

" If you don't eat them all, bring them to your party." Anatol said with a smile before going back to the kitchen. " Happy birthday, little Cecilia."

" Thank you! Annietol!" Cecilia cried out, trying to say his name correctly but never had been able to.

" You know, I really wish that sometimes you would allow me to pay." Robin said as Anja shook her head.

" Ack! I would never make a child who is taking care of two children pay. Besides, you are also starting a new little family. When will I be expecting a little one?" Anja asked like a mother would, making Robin blush and James just stutter.

" Maybe in five years." Robin finally got out.

" I'll be counting down the days!" Anja said as she went back around the counter as the four of them scoffed down a whole box of the fresh doughnuts, Robin didn't know how hungry she really was until she smelt the fresh doughnuts and then it was game over.

Robin was stunned when she saw how much Tony had really done for her and for Cecilia in planning and getting the party ready. It was a beautiful place to be in, it made it seem like it was one of the most important places to be even though it was a little girls sixth birthday party. She could see that there were game area all around, kids were playing basket ball and pin the tail on something that looked like Captain America and there were balloons and party streamers and basically it was a little kids dream party. Robin had even caught a glimpse of a bounce house somewhere near the back of the area that Tony had rented out. She knew that she was going to have to hold herself back from re-clasping her ribcage by jumping into the bounce house. All of the other kids, they had just come into the birthday party area, but Cecilia, Simon, Robin, and James got to make a special entrance. It was something that seemed like it had come out of a superhero movie premiere. Robin felt a little embarrassed knowing that she would have to walk out there. The doors would open and you would walk out and it was kind of funny for Robin, hearing the little kids clap, they all knew who she was and they all were in love with her.

So when the doors opened, Robin first stepped out, James's coat still wrapped around her body, glasses on her face, looking like the typical hero in disguise. Then, right before she did the big reveal she just sighed, rolling her eyes, and pulling James into the spotlight as well. James was also the typical male hero in disguise, though it was a little harder for him, with the metal arm and long hair that no hero really had. But Robin had made do with what she could. As Robin pulled of James's jacket, doing the normal Wonder-Woman spin, revealing her head-to-toe Wonder-Woman costume, James took off his shirt to shoe just a Superman shirt, she could not figure out how to get him to wear a cape but the shirt was a good start. Robin finally took off her glasses, flipping James's jacket over her shoulder as she just smiled, looking around to the kids who seemed to be fantasized with her. She laughed, which was still realy painful, when she noticed that James – most likely with the help, or completely doing of, Cecilia had placed the Captain America magnet onto his arm and had molded it right over his red star on his metal arm. They all cheered and clapped and just smiled as her and James past, Robin holding on tightly to James's arm for support.

Robin smiled when her sister and bother came through the doors. Robin had made Cecilia into a little Batgirl and Robin had to admit, she had done a really good job with the little girl. She had everything on her belt that she had seen in the TV shows, she had the killer boots, everything that Robin had ever seen as a child, her little sister now had in her costume. Simon she had dressed as Batman to go along with her sisters outfit, but like James, he did not go along with it too well. Robin had gotten him in some dark pants with the belt, some combat boots, a Batman shirt, and a cape. Simon would do anything for his sister, but wearing something that was a little too much like leather, that was something that even Robin would not put the boy through. They didn't do what Robin and James had done, too much clothing that Robin would have had to worry about and Simon was not too keen about the whole costume from the beginning so Robin did not push it too much. Cecilia was a good little host, she started running around to all of her friends, saying hi to each and every one as Robin was greeted by all of the parents.

The Avengers came in about an hour later, right around the time that they were all getting ready to have some cake and ice cream. Robin had thought that it was just going to be Steve and Tony showing up, but no, all but Banner and Thor showed and, of course, Sam also showed up. They were all also in costumes, Robin could have cried when she saw the look on Cecilia's face when she saw all of them, she was so excited she started to jump up and down and just looked from Robin to the Avengers. All of the other kids flooded around all of them until they had had their fair share of the famous Avengers, running around and telling their parents that they had gotten high-fived by whoever was their favorite. They had even brought gifts for Cecilia, which just made her even more excited as she came back to Robin and hugged her knees tightly, making it all worth it for the big sister. When she got everyone settled and eating cake and ice cream, she was greeted by all of the Avengers, all she had met before.

" Robin, how have you been?" Natasha asked as she looked from James to Robin.

" I have been better, got shot twice in the last week. But I think that I will survive." Robin shrugged, acting as if it still did not hurt to breath.

" Tony tells me that you took down a whole section of Hydra before you got hit with those bullets." Natasha said with a proud smile on her face.

" With a little help from some friends." Robin said as she leaned against James, she was already pretty tired from just the little movement she had done. " Oh! I am sorry! I didn't even introduce you guys. James, this is Clint Barton and this is Natasha-"

" We've already met." Natasha said as she stuck out her hand. " Twice." She added.

" Winter Solider stuff?" Robin asked as she eyes both Natasha and James.

" Oh yeah." Natasha said with a wink as James took her hand and shook it.

" I'm sorry to hear about Agent Clark, Jordan was a good kid." Clint said.

" Yeah, too bad he was Hydra and tried to kill me." Robin sighed.

" Yeah. . . that does put a damper on the whole good kid thing." Natasha added with a smile.

" You're looking good, Legs." Tony said with a smile as he looked Robin once over. " A lot better than lying in some hospital bed. How long until we can get you back into work?"

" Tony!" Pepper said as she finally came into the building, hitting Tony in the arm. " She should still be in the hospital right now, not worrying about being at work, or listening to you harass her."

" Eh, I have kind of gotten used to the name but I do think that it will be awhile before I can come to work without falling asleep within ten minutes." Robin said as she covered up a yawn. " Just going from Anja's to here made me extremely tired."

" You went to Anja's without us? I am hurt!" Sam said with a smile. " How you feelin', Robin?"

" A lot better than I did a few days ago, I will say that." Robin smile weakly. " Though pretty tired." She added through another yawn.

" These kids will get bored before long and then you can go home and get some rest." Sam said.

" But my sister will keep me here until you guys say that you have to leave for the fourteenth time. She is absolutely in love with all of you." Robin said. " Even you Sam, she has added you to her Avengers list. Looks like you and me are the newest recruits." Robin added with a wink.

" Well I think that we can all agree that she deserves a little time with her heros. Even if that means that we are here most of the night." Natasha said with a smile. " Even if that means that you go off and fall asleep on one of the couches and we take care of them for a bit."

" Yeah, she kind of is growing on even me." Tony said.

" That's a shock to the system. Tony liking a kid." Pepper said with a smile.

Cake, ice cream, and gifts were said and done and Cecilia could not believe how many little kids had come up to her and had asked for her autograph once they had gotten all of the other Avengers. Cecilia had gotten everything and anything that she had wanted. Steve had gotten her a little mini shield that she could call her own. Tony had made her a little robot which talked and moved and everything. Natasha had gotten her her own little S.H.I.E.L.D badge and since they did not make them anymore it meant that she had to go through some long lengths to get something like that. Clint had gotten her a little mini bow and arrow for her to practice with. And Sam, Sam of course had to give her a pass to pick out any of the PTSD dogs that they had down at the VA, knowing that it would be great for everyone in the family. But when Robin mentioned something about her apartment not allowing dogs, it was Steve who cut in.

" Listen, I. . . well we, me and Sam, we don't like the idea of you guys being left alone with Bucky. I mean, he told us something of the things that he accident did when he's been in his stages and I don't feel comfortable with leaving him with you guys so, come with with us in the tower. I have a whole floor to myself and it has like six bedrooms in it, I can barely stand being in one alone." Steve said with a smile as he ran his hand through his hair.

" I. . . I could not do that to you. With two kids living there, it would just be too _crowded_." Robin shook her head.

" I insist." Steve said.

" Besides, you seem to think that Steve ain't a kid himself." Sam said as he hit the man on the back. " We'd love it."

" What do you think?" Robin asked to James, who still looked a little worried about the whole thing.

" I go where ever you go." He smiled as he kissed her temple.

" Well. . . for safely reasons it would be good." Robin contemplated. " Fine. Lets go live with Captain America and Falcon." Robin said as Sam clapped his hands out of joy and Steve just smiled.

" You'll love it, Buck." Sam said as he nudged the man.

" I love being where ever Robin in." He said as he looked down to the girl and kissed the top of her head.

" Oh, for crying out loud, will you guys go and get a room already?" Simon groaned when he passed, making Robin chuckle once again.


	23. Chapter 23

So, they moved in with Steve and Sam. Sometimes they two of them would go out on different missions, sometimes they would be gone for week, and for some odd reason that is when the floor seemed to be the loneliest, even Robin hated waiting for them to come back. But the one thing that Robin refused to do was allow James to go off with them, he had nearly lost him one and she had nearly had to be separated from him and she was not going to risk it ever again. The floor was actually huge, it was like having her entire apartment floor as a home now. And Steve had been right, there were _a lot _of bedrooms. Cecilia and Simon both out their own rooms, which was a first, and James and Robin got a bedroom with its own bathroom and full walk in closet, the last thing made Robin so happy she had jumped around in it screaming- which had made James fall onto the bed because of how hard he was laughing.

Tony had brought someone to come in and be her doctor, he would only made a house call when it was for her, and she had needed quite a few when it came to being in an apartment when you have two children who could could scream for you because their on the other side of the floor and you book it to them to find out that one hit the other. But the doctor was kind and understood what she was going through, no matter at what time of day or night she called, her doctor would be there within the hour for the pain that she was going through. Recovery when you get shot, twice, in the gut is something that takes a lot of time. . . a lot more when you do not allow yourself to recover. But Robin became like a mother to everyone on her floor, she would cook them breakfast, she would make sure that they had everything before they left for school or to take down Hydra, and she would make sure that there was something to eat when they all got back. And if anyone didn't like what she had cooked, they would get hit upside the head. Sam learned quick not to say that she had burnt something. He got hit twice. It had been a little under a year since Robin had been shot and Steve and Sam had just gotten back from one of their missions.

Little by little, mostly at night, James started to remember everything. And he told Robin everything as well, the good stuff that he remembered and the bad. Most of the night she would wake up, their black Labrador Retriever, Mystique, would jump up on the bed when James was having a nightmare and would nuzzle James and calm him down until he woke up. Robin would run to the light and turn it on, learning different things from Sam as they went along. When he would calm back down, Mystique laying right on top of both Robin and James, because she knew that she had done her job and this somehow was the dogs treat, they would talk about the memory. Robin did not care if it was good, bad, or somewhere in between, she was there for him through thick and thin. One time she remembered that James just shot out of bed, ran to Steve's room and screamed at him, calling him a dork because he thought that fondue meant having sex before he went back to bed with Robin, chuckling the whole way. When they started to call one another jerk and punk, Robin knew that Steve had his Bucky back.

" Are you ever going to let me cut my hair any shorter than _this_?" James asked, she had allowed him to get it cut like when he had been a Hollowing Commando, but that was as short as she was _ever _going to allow it.

" Well. . . maybe when I am old and senile. That or when I am blind." Robin shrugged with a smile as they both heard the door shut. " They're back! Hey Jarv, play We Didn't Start the Fire, again." Robin smiled as she walked towards the two and gave them both a small hug, she really did worry about the two a little too much.

" Man I love it when she does that." Sam said.

" Don't get any ideas!" James called out.

" You do understand that this does not teach them anything about what they missed, right?" Sam asked with a smile as he noticed what was playing.

" Yeah, but it is so funny seeing how annoyed they get when it plays." Robin said with a wink as James started to mutter the lyrics, he had told her he hated it when he couldn't get it out of his head for a week, and Steve just sighed like an annoyed child.

" You do have a point there." Sam winked to her. " But we tried to fight it!" He yelled as she saw him rocking out.

" Everything go okay? No wounds that I need to clean out this time?" Robin asked.

" Nah, you know that I have his back and sometimes he even has mine." Sam said as he left the entry way of the floor and straight towards the kitchen. " Steve! She made cookies!" He cried out like a child.

" It really is something having a full kitchen to work with, and having the room to cook in!" Robin smiled as she took Steve's shield and hung it up in the closet right beside the entry way.

" You really do too much around here, when I asked you to live with us I did not think that you would come in and do all this." Steve said with a smile as Robin just rolled her eyes.

" What? Cook for you guys? Make sure that you survive a knife wound? I have been doing that since James came into my life, its kind of gotten a little old." Robin said with a wink as they walked into the kitchen.  
" Did I hear that you are getting sick of me?" James asked with a smile on his face as she noticed the cookie in his hand.

" Thank god! I thought that this chick was never going to think that you were getting old! Now's my chance!" Sam clapped as he winked to Robin.

" Nah, the knife wounds and the cooking for you boys." Robin sighed as she went and stood beside of James, him instantly wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her in closer.

" Hey! Two of us are older than your grandparents would be if they were alive!" Steve said as he went and took a cookie as well.

" Great-grandparents." Robin sighed. " Besides, do you really think that that is something that you should be _bragging _about? Really sexy telling a girl that you are old. . . real big turn on." Robin said as Sam chuckled.

" You seem to think that its pretty sexy having a boyfriend who is old enough to be your grand-grandfather." James whispered into her ear.

" Eh, you have your perks." She said before she kissed him.  
" So we heard that you guys are going to be needing a babysitter for the night." Sam said as he went to the fridge.

" We are?" Robin asked as she looked from face to face. " Why?" Robin asked to James.

" I'm taking you out tonight." James said with a smile.

" Really?" Robin said with a little to enthusiasm.

" Man you do not take your girl out enough, Buck." Sam said, shaking his head from the door of the fridge.

" I know, but I plan on making it up tonight." James said as he kissed the girls head lightly.

" Can't wait to see where this leads me." Robin smiled as she leaned into his kiss.

He had told her to get dressed up, which made Robin a little nervous as she flung out different dresses out of her closet, unsure of what he meant by getting dressed up. She had her formal wear that she wore to work, but that did not seem sexy enough. She had the things that she used to wear out to the clubs, but that was a little _too _sexy. She could have worn something that went to the ground, but she thought that maybe that would be a little too formal for where ever they were going, she was so confused and finally knew what it was like to be a girl who was going to be late for her own date. She had not even done her hair or make up yet and she could feel a rush of panic coming to her face as there was a knock on the door before Cecilia rushed int her closet and just smiled brightly towards Robin.

" I new 'hat you are doing tonight. James told me _alll _about it." Cecilia said as Robin just smiled to her little sister.

" Uh huh, and what is it that we are doing then, huh Miss Cecilia?" Robin asked as her sister just shook her head.

" Nope! Its top secret information!" Cecilia said as she started to go through her dresses.

" Oh, common Celie. We both know that he never takes me out for anything. _Please_? Just tell me a little hint about what it is that we are doing?" Robin asked.

" Hint: You are going out." Cecilia said with a sassy attitude.

" Man sometimes I think that I have taught you a little too much sass for your own good." Robin sighed.

" Here 'ear this one." Robin said as she pulled out a long red dress that Robin had not worn in a long time.

" Why?" Robin asked with a smile as she held t up to her body and looked towards the mirror.

" Because it's red." Cecilia smiled as she peaked around Robin's legs.

" And because red is your favorite color or because it's James's favorite color?" Robin asked as she pressed the dress up against her body.

" Both." Cecilia shrugged as she bounced her way out of the closet and sat on her sisters bed.

" Okay." Robin said as she started to pull the dress off of the hanger.

It was a dress that she had not even thought about wearing, but it was simple yet formal, sexy yet elegant. It was a ruby red dress that went to the floor, with little sparkles around her waist. It had one strap and it had a split that came up to about her thigh on one side of the dress. Robin curled her hair up until they were little romantic curls and did her make-up to a natural tone with big red lips to match her dress, the whole time Cecilia picking out a pair of shoes for her sister to wear.

Robin chuckled each time her sister would come out, wearing the pair of shoes that she thought that Robin would look good in. Robin had finally agreed with some black peeptoe heels, they were perfect because they gave her a little lift off of the ground and yet she could still walk in them without hurting within ten minutes. When both she had Cecilia approved in her look they went out of her room, Cecilia's hand wrapped tightly around Robin's as she skipped around the hallway that lead towards the living room area where James was waiting, a bouquet of flowers in his hands and a tux on his body that made Robin's mouth drop and he looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen.

" You. . . you look. . . stunning Robin." James said lightly as she blushed, moving her hair into her face.

" You look pretty good yourself." Robin finally replied with. " Are those for me?" Robin asked as she looked down to the flowers in his hands, tiger lilies and lilacs for Robin and roses and babies breath for James, just like the flower crowns that her sister had made for them a year ago.

" No! They're for me!" Cecilia said jokingly to her sister. " Duh they're for you."

" Thank you, James." Robin said as she took them from the man, in return giving him a light kiss. " I'll go see if we have a vase in this apartment." Robin said as she went to the kitchen to find that James, Sam, and Simon were all in there, listening in to their conversation. " Really guys? What the hell are we doing tonight that has you all so excited?"

" You'll see." Sam said, taking another cookie from the plate and biting into it.

" Well fine, but here, find a vase for these and put a aspirin in it." Robin said as she handed her flowers to Steve. " And don't wait up!" She called as she went back to James.

" Oh, _we'll wait up_. That's for damn sure." Sam said with a smile as they all peered around the corner of the kitchen, all three acting as if she could not seem them over the flowers in Steve's hands.

When they had left the apartment and were walking around on the streets, James wrapped his overcoat around Robin's body, knowing that she was shaking a bit and she noticed that he seemed a little nervous too. They had first stopped at Anja's for a little late night snack, even Anja was in on this date because she had everything out and ready, the whole store was closed and just kept smiling towards the two of them and letting them have their little powered sugar fights at her tables. Robin had gotten a little powered sugar on her noise from James and that was that, it turned into an all out brawl until Anja had to allow them to use the employees bathroom to get it all off because they were not done for the night. Anja had hugged them both of them, a smile on her face and tears from her eyes as they left the shop, making Robin smile as James wrapped his arm around her body.

" So, what is this all about anyway?" Robin asked as he pulled her in closer as they walked down the busy streets.

" We met a year ago today." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

" Holy crap! Has it really been a year already?" She asked as James just chuckled and nodded.

" That is one thing that I know for sure about my past. На следующий день моя жизнь изменилась к лучшему." He whispered as Robin rolled her eyes.

" Man, time flies. And stop with the Russian, we both know that I can say about two and a half words in Russian!" Robin said as James just laughed.

" The day my life changed for the better." He said in English.

" Stop." Robin blushed as she nudged him.

" What? Its the truth." James said to her as he pulled her into Rockefeller Center.

" James, what the hell are we doing here?" Robin asked with a smile on her face as she looked around. The skate rink had closed almost a month ago, the people just passed by, besides the tourists, they were the only ones who really came to the center.

" You'll see." He said with a smile as he pulled her into the building.

They went up, all the way up, until there were no more walls and it was only the sky around them. It took Robin's breath away, she had always _always _wanted to come up to the top of Rockefeller Center to the gardens, but she had never been able to because it was always booked up or there was a wait time that just seemed outrageous. As she stepped out of the elevator she just starred at the gardens that were light up by yellow-glowing lights. Robin placed her hands over her mouth as she just kept walking all around the gardens, looking at all of the different flowers that went around the water and then she looked out to find that you could basically see the whole city from all the way up here. The city that never slept had always seemed a little too bright, a little too big to her, but at that moment in time it was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. Robin spun around the gardens, laughing and smiling as James just smiled to her, allowing her to do whatever she pleased.

" How did you get this for us?! We are the only people up here! Me and Jordan, we tried to break in here once and had to run away before we got arrested! You have to book this place like six months in advanced just to be up here, let alone to get it just for the two of us!" Robin asked as she ran up to the man and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down as she kissed him.

" I pulled a few strings." James smiled through their kiss.

" Well I love it when you pull some strings." She said as she kept her arms around his neck. " You do pull some good string." She winked as she started to pull him around the gardens, showing him all of the different things that she found so beautiful about the gardens and then city that she never knew she had loved so much.

" Robin." James called to her as he was standing right in the middle of an archway made of roses and lilacs, Robin smiled as she ran to the man who instantly took hold of her hands, drawing her in closer. " Robin, you have really been my saving grace, without you I really do not know what would have happened to me. You are the sun in my life, you are the joy that keeps me going through the day and keeps me sane when night comes around. Throughout my entire life I have never felt so loved than when I am with you and I have never loved as much as I do for you. You are the love of my life and you are the only woman that I want in my life." He said as he got down on one knee, making Robin gasp as he pulled out a little black box from his back pocket. " Robin, will you marry me?" James asked as she could feel the tears coming to her eyes as she tried to bite her lip to keep herself from crying.

" Of course!" She cried out as James jumped off of the ground, wrapping her in a tight hug and spun her around. When he finally brought her down to the ground, he kissed her on the lips before placing the ring on her finger. It was beautiful, it was gold with one big octagon-shaped diamond in the middle and a bunch of little ones surrounding it.

" It was my mothers, Steve went and found it for me when I asked him to." James said with a smile as he noticed her starring at it.

" Its beautiful." She whispered as she felt his lips press against her cheek, right at the spot where she had been cut by a knife a year before.

" It fits you perfectly then." He said to her.

" There's only one problem with this whole marriage thing." Robin said as she saw the look of terror come to James's face.

" Wh-what's that?" He asked as he looked to her, eyes wide.

" Now we gotta plan a wedding." Robin said as he picked her up, kissed her before he spun her around once again.

* * *

_Hey guys! I really hate to tell you all this, but there is only one chapter left. But it's gonna be a good one, promise! Enjoy! _


	24. Chapter 24

They had had her in a chair for hours. It seemed like pure hell what they were putting her through. Making each and every inch of her hair curl, painting her nails and toes, and not to mention that they had painted her face up as well. Pepper and Natasha had been working on her for what seemed like days and yet Robin knew that James was still most likely in bed, Steve, Sam and some of the other avengers had took him all around New York for his bachelor party two nights ago, James was still recovering in their apartment. But Pepper had insisted that they have a wedding and then made sure that Robin was not going to jump out of bed, put on some make-up, and show up to her wedding. No, Robin had to look perfect on her wedding day, from head to toe, Pepper was going to make sure that this was a day to remember. She had someone come in and give all of Robin's side of the wedding parts nails, even Cecilia got to get her nails done a dark blue color. James and Robin had been able to choose the colors, the date, where they were going to hold the reception and after party, and Robin got to choose the dress. But Pepper did most of the planning for the whole thing, from the wedding invitations to the meals, it was all Pepper. Robin trusted Pepper, she was one of the only few people who could say that she had the trust of Robin, so she knew that Pepper would not betray the trust and do something that the girl would hate.

Cecilia had been twirling around in her flower girls dress the whole time, her basket on the table with little blue Hydrangea flowers in them. Robin curled her toes up, she could feel the chill from the outside that she would be stepping into. They had chosen winter for their wedding, a play on words really and a play on one another, the Winter Soldier's wedding should be in winter and everyone knew that Robin was not too keen about winter, so Robin thought that she needed something to look forward to in winter. It was a New Years Eve wedding. Robin didn't know who had suggested a winter wedding, or who had thought ti would be a good idea to have an outdoor wedding, but Robin just rolled with it, she wouldn't care if she would have gotten married to James in an alleyway, just as long as she was getting married to him. Robin had been told by everyone that she was too young, she still had her whole life ahead of her but she would tell them that she wanted to spend her whole life with him. There was no one besides James that she wanted to spend the rest of time with, he was her solider from the past, he was becoming her everything with each day into the present. But she was still nervous, Robin felt like that was normal, she was about to vow that she was going to spend the rest of her life with one man, the man that she loved and trusted with her life, it wasn't like she did not want to spend the rest of her life with him, she was just nervous. Nervous that she would mess something up, that she would trip and fall or drop the rings or mess up her vows, those were the things that she was scared of.

When they were all done, they had gotten her into her dress and shoes, Robin was stunned in the way that she looked. First, she looked like her mother, the beauty and the grace that she had, it was stunning and could stop any man in their tracks. Second, she looked like an angel, she looked sweet and kind and like something that would come out of a persons dreams. Her hair curled perfect to frame her face which was drawn instantly to her eyes. Her lips were the next thing people would be drawn to, they were bright red, the perfect lipstick color for her face. She looked older and yet somehow at the same time she looked innocent, but only Robin could see the nervousness that was in her own eyes. But then again, when she smiled, she could feel the excitement and the anticipation of getting married. Robin had never believed that someone would come along who understood that she had to take care of two kids and would not run away when he heard it, let alone have a man understand and want to marry her.

Her dress was stunning. Robin had nearly dropped when she had seen it, it just called to her, told her to buy it, so she did. It hugged every curve of her body in just the right ways, from the way that the strapless top held onto her dress to the way that it flared off at the bottom. At her bust, the lace was light blue that just faded into the white beading on her torso. There was small flower on the side of the dress, nothing too fancy or too popping. At her waist, the blue lace came back in and it was darker, it looked like it had been stained in, but she liked the way that it rolled down to her hips before it faded off once again. The skirt part of the dress flared off and away from her body, it felt like it was made of silk- or so Cecilia said-, and at the edges of the dress, once again, the blue could be found coming up the dress like vines on a plant. The blue went all the way to the back of her dress and town her small train that she had. Her veil hung from the back of her head and wet to the swell in her back. The edges were made of the same lace as her dress, so the same blue hung around her face. She had chosen a pair of blue high heels to go with her gown, a pair that made it so that she would not have to pull James down and he would not have to lean for them to kiss. Robin felt a little happy when they placed her bouquet in her hands, tiger lilies and lilacs representing Robin, roses and babies breath representing James, one iris to represent Cecilia, a tulip for Simon, and aster to represent Steve. James and Robin and all of their siblings in one flower bouquet. Yeah, it was a colorful mess, but she still loved it.

As Robin, Pepper, Cecilia, and Natasha got into the elevator to go all the way up to the top floor, Robin felt a little bit existed. A lot of people had come out of the wood work when she had been shot, some of them she had expected, other she had thought had been dead for a long time. So when Agent Phil Coulson showed up at Stark Tower, asking where his wedding invitations was, she nearly tackled him down in a hug. She had chose him to walk her down the isle, since there was no one else that she could have thought of that her father would have agreed to have walk his first baby down the isle, Phil would do for her. He had been a good family friend and he had been there for Robin since she had been a baby, making sure that she did not teeth on a gun or fall off a helicopter when her parents were flying it. From the look on his face and the way that he had to hide the fact that he was tearing up, Robin could tell that he thought that she looked beautiful.

" Oh and someone by the title Malinda May had joined the list of people at both the wedding and the party." Pepper said as she picked up her bridesmaids bouquet.

" Holy shit, the Calvary?" Robin asked looking from Phil to Pepper.

" I'm guessing that you know her then?" Pepper said with a smile.

" She saved my parents life, twice. She is like their ages Black Widow, she is one of the best of the best. It's an honor to have her at my wedding." Robin said as Pepper just smiled, shaking her head.

" I hope you don't mind, my team decided to come and see me walk someone down the isle, not believing that I was even going to a wedding." Phil said as Robin just smiled.

" Hey, any friend of yours. . . or a team member of yours, is welcome." Robin smiled to him, as Steve and Sam walked into the room.

" Oh my." Steve said as he came over to the girl and looked her over. " You look stunning." He whispered to her.

" She looks more than just stunnin' you look. . . well you look like the most gorgeous bride that I have ever seen, you look better than that even!" Sam said as he came over and gave the girl a tight hug. " Now remember, if you fall, it's your day so blame it on this guy." Sam said as he pointed to Phil.

" I second that, he allowed everyone to think that he was dead for awhile, blame everything on him." Steve added.

" I third that." Natasha added with a glare towards Phil.

" I fourth that." Pepper said. " And Tony fifths that." She added.

" I think you kind of pissed off the Avengers with that stunt you did." Robin smiled towards the man who just looked to his shoes, he had heard this all many times before. " I get it though." Robin added as everyone started to get in line.

" You do?" Phil questioned.

" Yeah, you do it to keep the ones that you love safe. But if I ever hear about anyone else coming back from the dead, they wont be undead for very long. That's for damn sure." Robin said as she started to hear the music play and she could feel her stomach turn in knots.

Sam and Natasha went out first, she could see people taking pictures and that was about it. Her and Phil were pretty hidden, just the way that Pepper had told them to be do that when the brides music played they would move in and do their walk. Pepper and Steve went next, Pepper giving a hopeful smile back to Robin, who could feel herself shaking, before she started her walk out. The Cecilia just bounded out, throwing flowers in every which direction she went, they had not really practiced how many flowers to throw and where, so Robin just chuckled, knowing that people were going to have flowers in their hair. Before Cecilia went out of view, she could see her little sister gasp and wave up to James, smiling and bouncing her way up there. Then the brides music played and Robin took in a long, sow breath before she and Phil just walked right out to the light and for a moment Robin could feel the icy chill of the winter before she looked up from her bouquet and saw James standing there, for his his mouth dropped to the ground, as she smiled and started walking towards him.

She could only see him, it was like everything else just vanished into thin air. The cold that had bothered her before, she did not feel anything but a small smolder in her body. Robin could feel herself smile and blush when she saw the tears coming to James's eyes, he looked at her as if she was the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen and he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. Robin could feel the tears coming to her eyes as well as she just wiped them away lightly. The nerves that she had had before, they all faded away into pure excitement and happiness with each and every step that she got closer and closer to James. He just kept starring at her, a smile on his face that she had never seen before one that made her blush and even giggle a bit, it was his, it was Bucky's smile and Robin could not have ever felt happier about seeing that side of him. Robin thought for a moment that he was just going to run down to her and pull her towards the front and do their marriage for them, whispering something to Steve that made the man chuckle. But there was a voice, a voice that she had never heard before that made her snap out of her wedding trance.

" Oh look! There Phil is, he looks dashing!" A girl with auburn hair said as another girl hit hit. The Calvary rolling her eyes as she just smiled towards Robin. Those people were Phil's, those were the only people that he could trust, seeing as Grant had been in his team. There were two men with them as well, one looked pretty tough and the other looked like a nerd.

" She looks stunning." The other girl said. " Just like the picture we had of her mother."

" I'll hit them later." Phil said as Robin tried to hold in a smile as they got to the front of the small group of people, James lending out his hand as Phil took Robin's hand and placed it into James's. Robin smiled as she felt the chill of his metal hand wrapping around her left hand.

" You still on for this?" Robin whispered as James just chuckled a they walked up to the minister.

They had chosen to keep it short and sweet, it was too cold and people would freeze to death in the winter nights out on the top floor of Rockefeller Center. Everything that a normal wedding would have, Robin and James had just decided that they would have it during the party if it was really needed, or if it was something that they really wanted to have. They started out with the minister talking about love which went on for about a minute, maybe two, then it was time to tell one another their own vows. Robin had thought about each and every word that she was going to say, she was worried that they would not come out correctly or that she would mess up on something, but she had decided that she was going to go first, that she was going to see the way that he looked at her, the way that he smiled to her, and that it would make it all better. As Robin took a deep breath in, holding onto both of James's hands, she just looked up at him and smiled.

" If first time that I met you, it was in the rain, our romance started in the rain with you saving my life. You did not have any fear for your own life, you just wanted to save a girl that needed to be saved. I don't know about you, but I fell in love with you at that exact moment, though it took me awhile to figure it out. I would have never thought in a million years that I would be able to meet someone who is as sweet, kind, and loving as I have found in you and I know that I will never find it again. You started to protect me the minute that you met and have not stopped since. I vow that from this moment on, I will protect you from anything and anyone who tried to harm you, even if its just throwing a shoe at them as you run us away." Robin could hear Steve chuckle at this. " I vow that I will allow you to wake me up in the middle of the night to tell me your memories, I will always have an open ear to listen to you, even when I get old and cannot hear anymore. I vow that I will allow you stay in bed with me, even when you snore. I vow that I will make you breakfast most mornings and then have flour fights with you in the afternoons. I vow that I will love you, through your best moments and your worst, when we are being chased by insane people and when we are dancing through the nights. I vow to love you long after I die, through sickness and in health, through the poorest that we can be and the richest that we will be, for better or for worst, I will love you through it all. You, James Buchanan Barnes, I will love you through it all and I am honored to be your wife." Robin said as she could feel herself tearing up as she looked to James, who wiped the tears away from her eyes as Simon came over with one of the rings, giving it to Robin. She could only feel herself smiling as she placed it onto James's finger.

" Robin, you were the first person that gave me a chance in this world. You did not judge me, you did not think of me any differently. I think that it was the first time that you smiled to me, in that elevator going up to your apartment, that I fell in love with you. Robin you are the sunlight to my never ending days. You are the one thing take makes me get up in the mornings, to keep me away from my nightmares of the past. You are my saving grace. I vow to always protect you, your siblings, and our family. I vow that I will be there for you in every step of your life. I vow to love, honor, and respect you with each and every choice that you make. You were the first person that I fell in love with and you are the last person that I ever want to _be _in love with. You are the one thing that keeps me grounded to the earth and I would not have it any other way. You, Robin Alexandra Blake, are the only woman I would ever want to be married to." James said to the girl as he had to wipe more tears away from her eyes before taking the ring and placing it onto her finger.

" So, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The minister told them as Robin smiled, moving inwards James, pressing her lips against his before he wrapped his arm around her body and doing the typical spin and drop that she had seen a weddings before bringing her back to her feet, Robin giggling against his lips. " Ladies and gentlemen, may I now introduce, Mr. and Mrs. James Buchanan Barnes." He said as Robin finally noticed how many people were there, how many cameras were around, as they all started to clap and cheer for them.

They had pictures taken right out in the gardens, that's when the snow started to fall on them, it was only a little flurry, but once some of the main pictures were done, James wrapped his jacket around her body, making sure to keep her warm and Robin thought that the photographer had gotten a picture of that as well. Right before midnight they were going to bring the whole party out here to watch the fireworks and the ball drop, Robin had made sure to get a picture of her and James kissing in an area where the ball could be seen behind them. When she had gotten picture with just about everyone, they went into the party and had the time of their lives with one another. It was the start of a new era with one another, the man out of time and the girl who never thought of having love, were finally married. It ended on a clear night. It was one of those beautiful nights where, even in the city, you could see some of the main stars, the kind of night where you would want to be with the one that you loved just starring up into the night. The kind of night where fireworks were shot into the sky and lucky enough for Robin, when midnight hit, she had someone to kiss. And this time when she felt the fireworks, there were some behind her as well.

**The End.**

* * *

_Its been an honor you guys, really. You've made it amazing to write this story! Thank you. _


End file.
